An Oath to Keep
by teamleo4
Summary: SPOILER HOH: The crew defeated Gaea. As they sail, with Leo stands at the helm with the rest below, asleep, Festus reports that the astrolabe is pointing them north. It is suppose to point to Calypso, the only girl who has ever loved him. If he doesn't go, he might lose his only chance of finding her. Part of the prophecy hasn't been completed: An oath to keep with a final breath.
1. Chapter 1: Leo

SPOILER ALERT: This takes place after House of Hades, and makes up stuff that happened in Blood of Olympus. This is my first real story that I'm going to put a lot of effort in so comment! Thanks!

-TeamLeo4

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim Percy Jackson, but I can't! I only made the story, not the characters or background.

* * *

**Leo**

He sailed the Argo II out of the Mediterranean. He could feel the crew behind him begin to relax. Even though nothing had really happened the there this time they sailed through it, the first experience was enough to put them on edge. This calm must have been because things were finally looking up for them. About time.

Annabeth came over and stood behind him, holding hands with Percy. They were starting to recover from the fight. A dragon tail to the face can really slow you down, apparently.

"How long until we're back to camp?" she asked. Leo looked down at the controls.

"Um, assuming nothing goes wrong? About two days? Maybe three. Getting to Camp Half-Blood-"

She cut him off. "Not Camp Half-Blood, I mean Camp Jupiter." She looked back at Percy.

Leo was a little confused, but then he remembered: Percy had promised them a home at Camp Jupiter. They weren't staying at Camp Half-Blood. I recovered quickly. "Oh, um, about four or five days, again assuming nothing goes wrong."

He stared out at the horizon. He wondered about his Cabin back home. He wondered about his friends, who still didn't know if the quest had succeeded or not. They weren't able to get an Iris-Message through to either of the camps. _Olympus must be throwing a huge party and Iris is at it. It's probably in our honor too, only we're thousand of miles away._ He laughed, and the rest of the crew stared at him. He shook his head. _Now they think I'm crazy as well._

The rest of the crew slowly went below deck to go to sleep. None of them had gotten any sleep as the crossed the Mediterranean. They didn't want to get surprised by anything again.

Soon it was only Leo, Frank, and Hazel left on deck. Leo shooed them away. They didn't want to leave him alone, but Leo insisted they got some rest. He assured them that he would wake up them if something went wrong, or he would wake up Annabeth when he started to fall asleep. The agreed, but only nervously. They were worried. Leo hadn't been the same since Greece, and he knew it. Hazel and Frank went below deck.

After about four more hours after Hazel and Frank left, Leo's eyes began to droop. He had stayed awake for almost two days straight, but all of them had. Leo didn't think they deserved to be woken up now, they needed more sleep. Besides, nothing had happened so far; what could possibly go wrong? He spoke too soon.

Suddenly Festus, the figurehead of the ship, started clicking and squeaking urgently. Leo had grown to know what it meant. But he couldn't understand Ancient Greek like the campers from Camp Half-Blood, and certainly couldn't comprehend Latin like the Romans could. He could only understand machine languages. Figures. Piper could understand most Greek _and _French, like most daughters of Aphrodite could. And now her boyfriend, Jason, could understand some Greek as well as speak fluent Latin, since he switched over camps. The way Leo looked at it, he got the worst end of a seven-branched stick.

Festus kept on clacking. Leo listened again. Then a shocked look went across his face. "It-hadn't been working yesterday," he stuttered back to Festus. "I-I just tri-tried it. Check again."

Festus ran some quick test and told him the same thing. Leo paled. "That's not possible," he mumbled to himself.

Festus now reported that the astrolabe was pointing to the starboard side. North.

See, the astrolabe didn't work like the others Leo had worked with. This one pointed at the direction that he needed to go, because it was magic. He had tried tampering with it the other day, and had gotten so frustrated that it almost got thrown overboard.

Leo had a choice. He could either keep heading to North America, or he could head north, towards the only girl who ever loved him back.

He bit his lip. He couldn't go wake the others; they didn't know about Calypso. Only Jason knew about her, and lately he's been sleeping in Piper's room. Percy had actually went to the island, but he wasn't exactly on the best terms with her.

When the crew told Percy and Annabeth what had happened while they were in Tarturus, Piper told the part about Leo getting blown skyward by Khione. Leo still didn't tell the others where he was sent to, but because the crew had found Leo in Malta, and because that was the old home of Calypso, they had mentioned her name. Percy got a little angry. When Annabeth had looked at her boyfriend questioningly, he just shook his head. It seemed like only Leo and Annabeth had noticed Percy's moment of anger.

Percy also seemed to know that Leo was hiding a lot about where he had gone. And Percy didn't share his thoughts, but he surely didn't like them.

Leo didn't have anyone one to talk to to help him decide. He stared longingly to the left side of the ship. He had promised to go back. He swore it on the River Styx. And if he didn't go back, he would die. He didn't know when or where, but if he didn't keep his promise, the Fates would cut the string that was his life.

Leo realized that this might be his only chance to save her. He might have imagined it, but it felt as though his life was slipping away every extra second he took.

He said to Festus, "I sure hope your not malfunctioning boy, because I don't think they crew enjoys detours too much right now."

Festus clicked, annoyed. He said, _you really think I would malfunction? You have that much faith in yourself? You built me!_

_That's true, but a lot of my machines fail. This ship and you are my greatest accomplishments, and they've both crashed and burned on quests._ Leo didn't want to say this, though. For one, he thought it would be really bad to start arguing with his own invention. Second, he thought that if he said something right now, something would go wrong. He needed this opportunity. Right now.

"I sure hope your right about this," he said, and slowly, to not wake the others sleeping down below, he turned the ship to the starboard side.

* * *

I know, short chapter, but it was my first publication. So hora-ah for that. Thanks for reading! Comment!

-TeamLeo4


	2. Chapter 2: Calypso

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I was so excited to see the reviews and how many views and follows and favorites my story had! Just a heads up, this chapters a filler, giving Calypso's point of view just after Leo left. Pretty good Cleo moments though!

Thanks to all of those who commented on the last chapter! It made me want to keep writing!

Please, Comment!

Disclaimer: Same as last, I wish I owned PJ series and HoO series, but I don't!

-teamleo4

* * *

**Calypso**

** Calypso was heart-broken and devastated,** just like every other time a boy left her.

Before he had disappeared out of sight, she had heard Leo yell back at the island, "I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx." It took a second for her to process what he had said. Once she understood, she screamed his name, terrified of the words he had said, but he was already gone.

She stared off at the place where the raft disappeared. The waves lapped at her feet, getting the bottom of her pants wet, but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't take her eyes off the horizon. _He didn't, _she thought, _this isn't real. He can't have promised. I must be imagining it._

_He has to come back. He needs to take back his promise. He can't keep it. _No one showed up on the shoreline.

She spent the rest of the night staring at the same spot that Leo Valdez had vanished. As the sun came up, tears poured down her face, but she still refused to move, waiting for the impossible to happen. Waiting for him to return. Waiting for him to keep the promise.

Waiting for her chance at love and a life away from the prison she called a home.

* * *

She woke up screaming his name again. Even though it has been about a year on her island, she still couldn't get over the short, curly-haired boy that she had fallen in love with. Or his grin that made her heart beat twice as fast. Or the way he wasn't just sitting around, waiting for the world to revolve around him. He was the person who would figure out what made the world stop in the first place, and would fix it in five seconds flat.

Every morning she got up, muttered a couple unflattering things about the gods, wiped the few tears that had formed over night, and ate breakfast. She would always struggle in the morning, because the dream was fresh in her mind.

Every night she dreamed the same dream. She always saw Leo sailing away from her, on the magic raft that had carried him back to the real world. His promise to return would be heard. As soon as she started screaming his name, she would wake up, crying over something that had happened a year ago.

Calypso told herself that he wouldn't hear her anyway. No matter what, he couldn't come back. That was the rule. No man will ever return to Ogygia twice. That is her curse. To be alone, for as long as the gods wanted. Then, when they wanted to torture her more, they sent a demigod her way for her so she would fall in love. But he would always leave, and she would never see him again, effectively breaking her heart. And then they would leave her there for another century, and the cycle would repeat.

She walked out of her cave. She looked at the beach, still covered in debris.

She remembered when she had first saw him, hugging a bronze sphere, around him the remnants of her dinner table. Her chest hurt at the thought.

She didn't want to pick up the debris at first. It was a mark that he was real. It was a mark that he had loved her enough to want to return, even if it was impossible. But in the recent weeks, she slowly cleaned the beach, slowly picked up the pieces of her old life. The life she always fought to return to after every boy visited her island.

She struggled to keep him in her mind at all times. She had made clothes for herself that looked exactly like the ones she had made him. She kept working in his forge months after he left. She use to sleep in the lean-to beside the garden, to feel closer to him.

But after a while the lean-to started smelling more like cinnamon than the smell that she associated with Leo. She started calling the forge _her _forge, and not _theirs_. She had gotten rid of both of the "buildings" soon after they lost their appeal.

Calypso tried to convince herself that she had never loved him. She couldn't handle the emotions; it seemed worse to her than all the other boys did combined. Every time she thought him, about every time she said she "did not like" him was like a fresh punch in the face. No, more like a . . . _what had he called it?_ A "helicopter"to the face.

She had lied to him, to herself to try to avoid all of this. She had spent less time with him because of her curse. Now she wondered how much time they could have been together if she had been with him all the time. _It would have been ten times shorter,_ Calypso thought, _because you would have fallen for him sooner. _That was probably true. She had more time with him than the others. She wiped her eyes again.

Now that she had started cleaning the island, she couldn't hold herself together. She felt like crying over every piece of debris, like she was throwing away a part of _him. _Sometimes when she picked up a piece, she would drop it right away, and run back into her cave, crying her eyes out.

_Your being irrational, _she told herself every time she did this. _He's just a boy! He left me!_

_ And he promised to come back, her_ heart would argue. _He promised, like none of the others did._

She sighed longingly. She thought about how she tried not to like him, to not laugh at his jokes while he was here. She didn't want her heart broken like it had when she was with the other visitors. She hadn't wanted the feeling like her heart had shattered, the feeling that she felt now.

She sobbed into her bed, cursing the gods for her life. She always ended up crying herself to sleep, night after night.

* * *

The next day, a huge mist fell over the island. That was a first for the island. She stared out in wonder and worry.

The gods kept her island sunny all the time. She hadn't seen rain since the ancient times, back when she lived in Malta. But if the gods were doing this, they must have been furious with her.

Maybe she had cursed the gods one too many times.

She walked out to the edge of the beach, staring at the fog with uncertainty. It started right at the edge of the beach. It didn't seem to move away like fog usually did when you walk towards it.

She realized it was mist. _The_ Mist, the thing that kept her island shielded from the real world. The thing that kept mortals from seeing the truth. She touched it and it seemed completely solid.

She thought about why this would happen to her island, and couldn't think of any reasonable explanations.

The mist stayed there at the shoreline as she worked, cleaning up the beach.

She went to bed, crying her eyes out over a piece of trash, a piece of Leo.

* * *

I know, it's too short, but they'll get longer, I promise! Like I said, it's a filler chapter, but kind of foreshadows to us why the Mist is there! I will post the next chapter ASAP, but until then, comment!

-teamleo4


	3. Chapter 3: Leo

**THANK YOU!**

****I got online yesterday night and I had over 500 views! I ended up staying up half the night finishing this chapter, so thank you so much!

Thanks to all of those people who have commented, followed, and favorited. You are the people who kept me inspired!

Please give me some more feedback!

-Excited person!/teamleo4

* * *

**Leo**

** Leo was getting sick of the fog.**

He tried everything to get through it. Whenever he got close, the astrolabe started going crazy. As he went farther away, the instrument steady itself and pointed straight to the center of the mist.

He tried sailing around the fog, but it just seemed to round, and the astrolabe stayed pointing towards it. He started cursing as he veered towards it, and then turned away just before he hit it.

Leo knew that this was hiding Ogygia from unwanted guests. _Unwanted by the gods,_ he hoped. If Calypso was the one trying to keep him out . . . well, he hoped she wasn't. That would break his heart as much as it did when he had to leave.

He had to take a chance. He sighed, and then put on a look of determination. Just as he turned the Wii remotes towards the mist, the stairs creaked behind him. He jumped, and quickly stopped the ship.

It was Percy. He examined the scene around them, and didn't look surprised. He walked over to Leo, somewhat nervously.

"I know exactly where we are. You know were about 500 nautical off course too, don't you?" he said.

Leo looked at his feet. "I-I think you know why."

"Yah, I do. Listen Leo, she done some things . . ."

Suddenly Leo got angry. "Why do you care? You abandoned her there! If it wasn't for you-"

Percy started yelling too. "Don't you _dare _blame this on me! If you had everything under control while I was in Tartarus you never would went there in the first place! And if I could go through Tartarus, than you should have been able to get to Greece a lot faster than that!"

They stared daggers at each other for a minute. Percy calmed down first. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"No, it doesn't matter; I have to go back for her anyway. I promised on the River Styx."

Percy stared at him. "The prophecy hasn't-"

"I know, I could die. I've been thinking of that."

The prophecy still hadn't finished. No promise that anyone had made, at least that he knew of, had killed them. And Leo's promise was the only one he knew of.

Percy kept staring at him. Then his face softened a little. "I know exactly where we are, and I think you can't get there unless you're lost."

Leo thought about that. "That sounds right. I'll shut Festus down."

"And I'll go to sleep. When I was there, I couldn't tell where I was, even when I was in the water."

"Thanks, Percy."

Percy grimaced. "Don't thank me yet. And," he said, nervously, "I don't know how I'm going to react when I see her. She-" he stopped suddenly, as if wondering if he should say something. He sighed. "I guess you have the right to know. When me and Annabeth were down in Tartarus, _she _came up in a . . . conversation." He paused, as if still wondering if he should finish. Leo thought that any conversation in Tartarus wouldn't exactly be cheerful, anyway. Leo motioned for him to go on.

Percy sighed. "When we were fighting some curses, wait, you heard about that from Annabeth already, right?"

"Yah . . ."

"I haven't told anyone this, not even Annabeth. If someone found out-"

"It's fine. I'm keeping a lot of secrets from everyone right now." Percy looked nodded at him at him, like he had already figured out most of them.

"Okay, well one of the curses that Annabeth got . . . it was from _her_." Leo stared at Percy, unsure he heard right. _Are we talking about the same people? She couldn't curse _him!

"When you say _her _. . ."

"I mean . . . Calypso." He said the name with a lot of feeling. Leo knew that Calypso had never gotten over him, _but had Percy gotten over her?_

"She-she gave Annabeth a curse?" Leo said questioningly. _That isn't possible. I must be hearing things. Wouldn't be the first time._

"Yah. She cursed her to die alone, like she would."

The breeze on his back suddenly felt a lot colder. _That can't be true. Calypso would never curse _him. _He's _Percy Jackson_, the hero, the savior. How could she ever curse him?_

Leo stuttered out, "Are you sure? I mean you could have imagined-"

"Leo, I really don't want to get angry at you again. I just wanted you to know what I might have to deal with when we get there. I'm not going to stop you, but because she threatened our lives, Annabeth's life, I don't know how I'll react. She almost killed us down there. Because of that curse, I took a dozen more as Annabeth wandered around, lost-" He got a little choked up at the last part.

"Hey man, I get it. Thanks for the warning." Percy nodded, and went below. Leo thought about what he said, about the future.

Was he sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl he had only known for a few weeks?

_What if I found someone else? Would she curse me? Well, if she cursed _Percy Jackson_, then she would probably send a dozen curses my way._

If he turned the ship around, he could still make it to Camp Half-Blood in about two days. No one would notice the detour besides him and Percy. He trusted Percy enough not to tell them.

But if he didn't turn the ship around, if he kept going, he had to be sure he would want to spend the rest of his life with Calypso.

She was _immortal_! How hard could the choice be. Be with an immortal goddess, or only remember her as a _what if_.

But he thought about the future. When he was eighty years old and wrinkled, she would still be fifteen and beautiful. She would probably move on with her life. And what if she ditched him as soon as she got back to the real world? What would make her want to stay with Leo, the scrawny, annoying mechanic anyway?

But she loved him enough for the raft to appear. He was the only one to say he was going to come back.

Then he realized he had no choice. He would die if he didn't go back.

He stared into the mist. _The Mist_, he realized. He was close. Calypso was close. He took a deep breath, and pressed the A button on the remote. The Argo II sailed straight into the fog.

The Mist seemed more solid than anything. Leo felt like he was inhaling bricks. It was breathable, but it hurt his throat. A lot.

He shut down Festus, but their didn't seem to be a difference. The astrolabe kept on spinning wildly, like it had ADHD and eaten a chocolate factory for dinner.

He pondered his options.

Option one, he could turn the ship around, and still head to camp. But that wasn't really an option. He had already come too far, and he might die if he couldn't find this place again.

Option two was to keep going, and start making up a reason for why they were traveling through the Mist, completely off course.

Or he could get to the island as soon as possible, and get asked questions later as he walked hand and hand with a immortal goddess.

Leo didn't really have to think about it.

He thought about all the similarities between his and Percy's journey there. They had both been blown sky-high, which he might be able to simulate by flying the ship the rest of the way there.

Leo pointed the remotes up at a slight incline. The ship floated off the waves and into the sky.

He kept at the same incline until he was above the cloud-line. He sailed around, looking in between the gaps of the clouds, looking for any sign of an island. All he could see was Mist.

He stayed up there for another hour, looking for anything that was in the Mist. Maybe a tree poking out from the top. He saw nothing.

Leo figured it was a lost cause. Heart-broken, he inclined the ship back down. He had lost her again.

As he broke through the clouds, the scene around him brightened. He looked up and saw that the cloud he had just passed through wasn't there anymore.

It was a clear night, with the moon shining brightly down on him. He figured he had went back to the real world by accident. He walked over to Festus to turn him back on, moving slowly. Leo glanced over the side of the rail on his way over.

Opening up before him was a beautiful island. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but it seemed to be the only one for miles around.

His heart beated faster when he found it was familiar. He saw the beach, still scattered with debris, and found a longing deep within him. One that he had not truly felt since this island had disappeared a month ago, as he was floating away on a magical raft.

When he had left Ogygia.

* * *

Thanks for reading yet another chapter! I'll try to get another chapter done by tonight, but it may have to wait at the latest til Tuesday. Sorry!

Next will be Annabeth's POV so Percabeth in the next chapter! And sorry, Leo will be with Calypso soon, I'm waiting for all the story lines to add up.

Now, COMMENT!

-teamleo4 (the win!)

oh, PS, I've been thinking about doing another PJ story, I'll keep you posted!


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth

I didn't know I could type a story that fast!

Oh, a special thanks to the following people:

cecld16

dramaqueen5611

Tiny Rules

WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain

I am a halfblood

Totalbooknerd13

cookielover1441peace

AlrutaBega2012

Who all commented on the last chapters! Your reviews really helped me and inspired me to continue writing Caleo moments.

And I promise you that it is Leo's POV next chapter, and there are Caleo Moments! It might take a few days to put the last couple pages in, so don't be angry, I warned in advance!

-teamleo4

* * *

**Annabeth**

** Annabeth was worried about her boyfriend, **as always.

They usually slept in the same room, especially now that Coach Hedge wasn't there screaming at them, waving his bat. Sometimes they went down to the stables and stayed there for the night, like they had before Rome.

But now Percy, as soon as Annabeth was comfortable resting on his shoulder, had said, "I'll be right back," and sped walk out the door.

Annabeth tried just going back to sleep, but she wasn't comfortable anymore without him laying next to her. It was stupid. She knew that, but the bed never felt the same without him in it.

She ended up going up to the top deck, to see what was taking him half the night, when Hazel came out of her room, right in front of Annabeth. She bumped into her.

Hazel's hair wasn't nearly as messy as it usually was in the mornings. Annabeth wondered if she had slept at all. Hazel looked worried that Annabeth was out there.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were out here. I didn't think people still monitored the halls." She blushed.

"I'm not. Percy just went up top and I was going to get him . . . why?"

She blushed even deeper. "Oh, I was going . . ." Than Annabeth realized that went Hazel had came out, she had turned towards Annabeth's room. Right across the hall from her room was Frank's.

"Oh. Um, I don't care, I'm not Coach Hedge, and me and Percy stay in the same room, so . . ." Annabeth said, trying to sound casual.

Hazel was from the 1940's. Everything that she knew was based on the time there. So if she wanted to go be in another boys room, it was probably punishable by law at that time.

She blushed even harder. "Okay, um bye then . . ." She walked really casually over to Frank's room. When she knocked, the door burst open like Frank was standing right behind it. Hazel blushed even harder; Annabeth didn't think it would be possible for Hazel to feel more embarrassed than she was now. Annabeth struggled not to laugh.

Hazel gave Frank nervous glances, but he didn't seem to notice. He was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas Day. Annabeth cleared her throat, and Frank froze.

"Um, see you guys later," Annabeth said, barely managing to keep a straight face. Frank was blushing scarlet when Annabeth turned towards the stairs and walked out of the hallway. She met Percy around the corner, and almost ran into him.

"Oh, hey, why are you up? I told you I'd be right back!"

"Yah, you said that about an hour ago. I couldn't get comfortable."

"Sorry," he said, and leaned in to kiss her. Annabeth obliged gratefully.

If the world was ending, she would gladly spend her last few minutes kissing Seaweed Brain. It made her forget everything that was going on, every time.

Annabeth almost pulled him back around the corner, to capture him in her room, but she remembered what had happened a few seconds ago. She peered around the corner.

Hazel was still whisper-shouting at Frank. The colors in their faces almost looked right. For their sake, she said loudly, "Come on, Seaweed Brain." and waited. They both heard a door slam. Annabeth walked around the corner and found the hallway vacant. She giggled. Percy's looked really confused at her. She laughed even more. Now he looked concerned.

"I'm fine, don't give me that look!" she said at him. He sighed, probably wondering how he had ever fallen for her, and followed her to her room.

Annabeth cuddled in closer to Percy.

They were laying in Annabeth's bed, since it was a lot cleaner than his. The room seemed empty to her, though. Ever since she lost her dagger, the one she got when she was seven, and Daedalus's laptop, the room seemed way too plain. It had blank, white walls, only decorated with a photo of her family and of some of her friends.

Percy and her were in one picture, smiling at the camera, Percy's arm around her shoulder. Another showed her old friends Thalia, Luke, and herself as a little girl. They had all gone in one of those photo booths, and even though they looked like they had been wandering lost in the woods for a couple days (which they had), they were all laughing. Then there was a picture of her, Grover, and Percy, when they were at camp. One of the Hecate kids actually made the picture using magic, since they weren't allowed to use electronics inside the camp, since it sends signals to monsters. The most recent one she had was of the crew, standing in front of a ruined Athens building like they were just on a field-trip. In reality it was one of the buildings they had destroyed in the battle against Gaea.

Annabeth's sword was laying on the table. Since her dagger was now probably in use in Tartarus, she had been using the sword that her friend, Damasen the Giant, had given her. It was always nice to know that you weren't going to get stabbed when you were cuddling with your boyfriend. Annabeth had always wondered what would happen if Percy's sword accidentally uncapped in his pocket while they were kissing. She hoped she didn't find out the hard way.

Percy looked down at her, smiling the smile she had learned to love. She stretched up and kiss him on the lips.

Percy smelled like the ocean. Their kiss tingled on her lips even after they broke apart, making her sigh, which made Percy laugh. _Seaweed Brain._

Annabeth couldn't compare the sensation of kissing him to anything else in the world. She could only contrast it. Its exact opposite was fighting in Tarturus, without a weapon, alone, and against a horde of angry spiders. The thought actually made her shudder. Percy thought that it meant she was cold, so he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them.

Ever since Coach Hedge left, he had been spending more and more time in her room. They just sat on the bed and talked, stealing a few kisses from the other every now and again. Percy retold his story about going to Alaska in better detail, while Annabeth told him how his mom was doing.

Percy hadn't been able to talk to his mom in almost nine months, because he had went over to the Roman camp for about eight. They also didn't have a chance to stop in New York and chat as the Romans chased them out of North America.

"So," Annabeth said, "what was that about?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, playing with her hair.

"You know what. Why did you ditch me in the middle of the night."

"Oh, I had to talk to Leo about something." She waited for him to elaborate. He just kept playing with her hair.

Awkward silence.

"If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to; I just wanted to know why you abandoned me in the middle of the night." Annabeth knew that was low. He was only gone for a hour, but she missed him every minute.

Percy flinched at the statement. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No it's fine. I didn't mean to say it like that."

She cuddled in closer to him. He looked down at her and kissed her again, but she could feel the guilt mingled within it.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

When they woke up, the ship was stopped. She knew it was still the middle of the night, and that it wasn't possible for them to be at Camp Half-Blood yet. Leo said that they would be there tomorrow, definitely not today. Percy didn't seem to be surprised.

"We've stopped," he said stupidly. _How did _I _fall for him?_

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Annabeth said sarcasticly.

"Well, excuse me!" he said, leaning down to kiss her. Her heart started to beat faster. When he broke off, he said, "Come on, let's go check it out."

They wandered on to the top deck, where the rest of the crew had already assembled. It was still dark out, and the moon shined down on the group. She looked around and saw the only one missing was Leo. As she examined her surroundings, she saw a island a little ways away from where they were. And it was the only island in sight. It seemed uninhabited, at least, no buildings on it.

"Where's Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, he was gone before I got up here. I felt the ship stop, so I came up to see if there were monsters. The gangplanks weren't even down. We just dropped them."

"Okay, so then what happened?" Piper asked, completely freaking out.

"Piper, calm down. We will find him. He probably went on the island. Maybe he needed some supplies."

"Then why aren't we going to find him? Lets go," Hazel said. Everyone started walking towards the gangplank. Annabeth looked up at Percy. He was looking straight ahead. He had a look of fear and nervousness.

He was hiding something from her. She could see it in his eyes. He knew what was going on. Just as she was about to ask, Hazel cleared her throat right behind her.

_ I swear to all the gods I will tell everyone on the ship you snuck into Frank's room last night, _she thought angrily. She sent the message over with her eyes, and she seemed to get the message.

At least, she went around them.

Annabeth caught Percy's eyes. He looked afraid for her. "What is going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm-I'm not sure," he stuttered, trying to get passed her. She backed up and blocked the gangplank.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear to the gods if you don't tell me what you know-"

"Please, I'll explain later. I don't know everything, I know pieces."

Annabeth and him stared down each other. Percy sighed.

"Please, not right now," he whispered. Annabeth had never seen him so sad, except for maybe when they landed in the Cocytus, the river in Tartarus, made of pure misery.

She really wanted to figure out what he was hiding, but he looked like he was about to break to pieces. She kissed him instead.

"Hey," she said, trying to cheer him up, "I love you Seaweed Brain. Don't forget that."

He hugged into her. "I don't think I can."

Together they walked down the gangplank, and stepped on to the beach.

* * *

SORRY!

The chapter started getting longer and longer, so I knew I had to stop it. I'll put in another Annabeth chapter soon.

Again I promise you that there will be Caleo moments in the next chapter! I needed some fillers or they wouldn't be as meaningful so don't hate me!

Thank you again for all the comments, along with the follows and favorites. They make me keep writing!

Next chapter will definitely be before next weekend so keep checking for updates.

Thanks again, and comment below,

-teamleo4


	5. Chapter 5: Leo

**First off, I would like to apologize for two things.**

**One, for the ending of this story, since it's a REALLY REALLY BIG cliff hanger, but I will be publishing soon.**

**Second, for thinking this chapter would come later. The next one will definitely come later, as I haven't even decide what POV to do yet, so expect it nearer to Thursday. I might be lying again, so please keep checking!**

**AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**If someone told me that I was going to have over 1,400 views in... what has it been? ONLY 4 DAYS!? If someone told me that, I would have thought that they were Gaea, trying to mess with my head like she did with Leo.**

**Thank you for the newest comments from:**

**Hannahkb**

**Totalbooknerd13 (twice!)**

**and the two Guests**

**I love you guys!**

**I still only have 20 comments total, and since I have 1,400 views, so... well, at least some of you aren't commenting.*cough cough***

**I accept all reviews, and love hearing everything you have to say, so comment!**

**Thanks for all favorites and follows!**

**-teamleo4**

**P.S. Caleo moments follow!**

* * *

**Leo**

** Getting threatened with a shovel** isn't always part of Leo's average day.

Leo actually dove off the side of the ship. He didn't feel like waiting for the gangplanks to lower. Leo was seriously ADHD, so he was very impulsive. About half way down, he summoned fire to both of his hands, slowing his fall, and making him look like a wanna-be Iron Man. He gently fell into the water.

When Leo got to the beach, he saw a dark pile of something, lying in the sand. When he got closer, he smiled and laughed, closing his eyes.

He looked at the remnants of of the dinner table again, happy that she had left it there.

He ran towards the garden, to the cave. He giggled like a maniac once he saw the satyr fountain. But when he got to the fountain, something was pressed up against his throat.

He instinctively backed away from it, and right into the wielder.

"Don't move or you'll see exactly how sharp this shovel is," a familiar woman's voice threatened.

Normally, if Leo was threatened with a spade he would have fought. But the irony of him being threatened with the shovel that he had sharpened himself was hilarious to him.

"Now who are you?" the voice continued.

He put his hands up like he was giving in. "I'm a little offended. You don't recognize me? I hoped you hated me enough to remember my face. I thought I would get a better 'welcome back' then _this_." He gestured to the spade. The girl behind him didn't respond, probably too stunned to talk. Leo had that effect on pretty girls.

They stood like that for a minute or two. Suddenly she grabbed him and flipped him around, almost making him fall.

Leo saw a quick glance of cinnamon-toast colored hair, and then it disappeared into his still open arms.

Leo kept his arms open, a little shocked about the reaction from her. _She missed me this much, _he laughed inside his mind, _she missed _me?

Calypso sobbed into his shirt. "You came back!"

Leo slowly put his arms around her. "I promised I would, didn't I?"

Calypso suddenly ripped away from him, her expression furious. She screamed at him, "IF YOU EVER PROMISE ME SOMETHING AGAIN!"

Leo backed away, pretending to cover his ears. He laughed at her expression.

"Geez girl, are you trying to wake up the whole island? Bring it down a level!"

Her expression shifted back to what it was before. She hugged back into him, still crying. "Don't promise me anything ever again."

"Okay, I promise." She backed away and glared daggers at him. He laughed, and she smiled a little. Then she glared at him, but her eyes were still glittering.

"I still _do not _like you."

"Of course you don't."

She threw her arms around his neck and smiled again. "I missed you. A lot. I don't think I've laughed since you left."

"Well, I can change that pretty fast." She laughed. "You see?"

She looked at him, still smiling. The smile slowly went away as she started leaning closer, and closed her eyes. Leo's heart sounded like it was doing a drum solo.

Then, they heard Leo's name being called in the distance. It was the crew. "Not now!" Leo wanted to shout back. Calypso backed away and stared up at him, confused.

"Who else is here?" she asked, with a little edginess.

"Some friends, they were with me when I came."

"Oh." She looked nervous, and went back to resting her head on his shoulder. Leo was nervous, too. He didn't know how they were going to react to Calypso, especially with Percy here.

_Oh gods, Percy, _Leo thought. _How am I going to explain this to her? _He looked down at the girl in his arms, who took no notice of his shock. _She was going to flip if I told her._

He pulled away from her again. Every time he had hurt his chest. "Look I need to tell you-" She cut him off with a kiss, effectively shutting him up.

This kiss was ten times better than the one he had gotten when he left. There wasn't any fear, or worry, or any emotions holding her back. She didn't rush it. Leo's heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. They kept kissing until they heard the next call.

It was closer to them than the others had been. Calypso had frozen, and Leo knew exactly why. She had recognized the voice. Of course she had. It was _his _voice. This was the meeting he was worried about, anyway.

Percy appeared in view, looking around like he knew exactly where he was going, which he did. He was behind Calypso, on the other side of the fountain. He took a quick peak into the cave, apparently saw nothing he was looking for, and then started walking in Leo and Calypso's direction. He spotted them when he was about twenty feet away, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Leo couldn't read his expression. It was too dark to see anything but his outline, and his unkempt hair.

Calypso stood still as a statue in Leo's arms, feeling the new set of eyes on her.

Percy walked towards them slowly, wary. Calypso whispered to Leo, feeling betrayed. "How could you? You brought . . . _him_?" Her words pierced Leo like knives.

This was going badly for Team Leo.

Percy stopped about five feet from them, not taking his eyes of the girl in Leo's arms. He finally said, "Leo? That's you, right? And . . ." he looked like he was struggling not to puke. "Calypso," he said after a long break.

The girl flinched in Leo's arms. The rest of the crew was still calling Leo's name, but it sounded like they were at the end of a long tunnel. His stomach churned.

_Look what you've got yourself into now_, he scolded himself, _look what's happened because you came here._

Calypso started moving around in his arms. He looked down at her, and saw her horrified expression. He felt all of her emotions directing at him, and not Percy. He felt all the anger that she was pinning him with, and he almost collapsed with the guilt.

He had thought Percy had hurt her bad. Look at what he has done to her now. He put her in this situation. He had caused all of this.

He looked back at the son of Poseidon. He could now see the look on his face.

It was a look of pure hatred. Leo had been expecting this anyway.

Leo pulled Calypso behind him and flamed up just as Percy pulled out his sword.

* * *

**When I typed that, I actually read it like five times, to see if it was really true. OMG SO SORRY!**

**I want to apologize infinity + 1 times, but then it would be impossible to get to the bottom of the page.**

**Curse the gods for making me write that, especially Apollo and Aphrodite, for making this story so sad and like they will never be together.**

**I will have some better Caleo moments later, I promise. This was still a little rough cause I wanted to get it to you fast.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!**

**I swear on the River Styx that I will not curse you for criticism!**

**(thunder booms)**

**Thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites, and sorry for such a short chapter,**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

**Ok now I feel like I'm making these too fast.**

**Oh, and THANK YOU!**

**So many views! Over 2,200! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?**

**So many Reviews!**

**So many Follows!**

**So many Favorites!**

**You guys spoil me! Thanks to: **

**Julia**

**Sydney**

**Aztec Moustache (love your name and pic!)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas**

**Tiny Rules**

**cookielover1441**

**Pabulover123**

**cecld16**

**Totalbooknerd13**

**dramaqueen5611**

**an obsessive fangirl**

**and the 3 Guest for commenting!**

**Love you guys!**

**Please don't hate me for the next cliff hanger! Needed one, it makes the story keep going. If there were no cliffhangers, what would make you read? Nothing.**

**Comment**

**-teamleo4**

* * *

**Percy**

** Percy realized just how stupid his move was **too late.

As soon as he pulled out his sword, Leo flamed up like a human torch. Calypso back away from him, her eyes wide with terror.

Now there was no chance of confrontation by themselves. Percy cursed himself. Then he realized he just gave himself another curse. _Stupid, stupid. This is why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain._

Percy didn't even know why he pulled his sword. He knew he was mad at Calypso, but he had some kind of feeling he couldn't put his finger on.

Was he mad at her for cursing Annabeth? Of course! But that wasn't the full reason.

Leo pulled his dagger out of his tool belt. He just recently got it, during the battle in Athens, but he wasn't too good with it. Percy knew he could beat him in sword-to-dagger combat, but the flames could go longer distance than Percy's sword. He would get burnt to a crisp if he got close.

Was Percy mad at Leo for being with her? Did he feel betrayed by him? No. During the talk they had yesterday, he didn't feel angry towards Leo. He felt angry at _her._

_ Was he jealous? _Was he mad at Calypso for moving on?

He didn't get to finish his thought. Just then they heard Leo's name being called. They sounded close. Soon they would know exactly what was going on. They probably think there's a monster somewhere. He looked at Calypso in disgust. _Yah, _he thought, _there is._

Calypso flinched when she saw Percy's look. She backed up instinctively, and was an open target. Leo must have felt her move back, because he turned towards her, worried and confused. At the same time, Annabeth called his name, "PERCY!"

Percy charged.

Just as Leo looked back around, Percy swung his sword downward.

If Hazel hadn't been there, Leo would have been a goner. If they could die on this island. If Calypso wasn't magic. If the crew hadn't came with them. _If, if, if _. . .

Hazel stabbed the blade right in front of Leo's face. Percy's sword slammed into it, making the flat of Hazel's blade smack Leo on the nose, hard.

He fell backwards, and Calypso caught him. Someone grabbed Percy by his sword arm, but he didn't struggle. He just looked over at Annabeth's horrified expression.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she screamed at him, right into his ear.

Percy's look turned guilty. "I-I can explain-"

"OH YOU BETTER BE ABLE TO PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"Well-well you see-"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING FIGHTING OVER ANOTHER WOMAN?"

"Well, I was-wait, what?" Percy was really confused and scared now. Annabeth looked on the verge of tears, but that didn't stop her from going crazy on him.

"HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU!" Tears poured down her face.

"Annabeth, wait! Listen-" She stormed off towards the ship, crying her eyes out. "ANNABETH!" Percy continued to scream at her. She didn't respond. Soon she was out of sight.

The rest of the crew stared at the two of them. Percy started to go after her, but Piper stopped him.

"First you need to explain. Now." She didn't look merciful. She stared him down, as if wondering how he could ever do that to Annabeth.

"First off," he began, furiously, "I wasn't fighting over her, I was trying to kill her." He glared at Calypso, who now was leaning over Leo, tending to his nose. She flinched, but otherwise didn't pay attention.

The crew didn't say anything. Leo sat up, despite Calypso's protests, and said, holding his nose, "Yah, get out of here. I'll explain. I don't need you." He said it coldly, like he should've. Percy probably just broke his nose.

Percy thought that was kinder to him than Leo meant it. But Percy took the chance, and was half way across the beach before the others started calling him back.

* * *

"Annabeth, open the door!"

"NO!"

Annabeth had locked herself in her room. Percy sat outside of the door, resting his back against it. If she decided to open the door anyway, he would spilled out into her room.

"Annabeth it's not what you-"

"Oh, of course not! Your-your just are friends, aren't you? Stop lying to me! Leave me ALONE!" she sobbed and screamed at the same time.

"Annabeth . . ."

Percy figured she had to come out at some point. Supplying food seemed like the only thing the rooms didn't provide for them, and she had to eat soon. They had been screaming at each other for over two hours. Percy had already heard the rest of the crew on the top deck, but they hadn't come down yet to check on them. They could have probably heard the whole thing throughout the whole ship.

Percy heard some crashing inside Annabeth's room. He sighed. No doubt it was all of his things being thrown out the porthole. Surely enough, he started to feel them enter the water below. He did an inventory check.

_There goes my iPhone, my watch, my shoes, my jacket, my heart . . ._

"Annabeth, please just listen."

"No! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Please, she didn't mean anything to me! That was just-"

"Calypso."

Percy was stunned. _How could she know? _"How-"

"You describe the island really well when you first told me. You remembered some really small details. And the way you look at her," she said, like it was common knowledge.

Percy looked blankly at the wall, thinking. _How much did I give away when I told her about the island? How _do_ I look at Calypso? I thought I looked pretty pissed off when I saw her!_

"What do you mean, 'how I look at her'? How do I?"

"Boys," she mumbled. Percy heard her get off her bed. He jumped up just as she was opening the door.

Her eyes were red, and the area underneath them was puffy. She was still crying. Her blonde hair was everywhere, sticking up in weird places.

"Annabeth . . ." he leaned in to hug her, because she looked like she really needed it right now, but she screamed at him and slammed the door on his face.

Luckily, he was just inside the door frame, so it didn't lock him out. She sprawled herself on her bed. He opened the door the rest of the way slowly, as if not to startle her.

"Really Annabeth, I wasn't fighting for her!" Annabeth glared up at him with her puffy eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear to every single god and goddess that if you do not get out of my room-"

"Listen! I _do not _like her! I have never _liked _her! I will _never like _her! EVER! I love you, Annabeth Chase, and I always will!"

He was breathing heavy. Annabeth stared directly behind him, and as she did, her expression got slowly more and more terrified.

Percy turned around and found him face to face with a very, very, angry Leo.

"You never loved her," he spat, shaking. "You messed with her mind for nothing. She still cries about you, and this is how you repay her?" Percy, for once, was at a loss for words.

Leo stormed back down the hallway, and when he got to the end, he had a trail of flames behind him, ten feet long, and still growing.

Percy looked back at Annabeth, who still had the same expression on her face. Slowly, she got up, and whispered to him, "Just leave me alone, okay, Percy? Just leave all of us alone." And with that she closed the door on him, leaving him in the hallway, staring at a door, wondering what else could make this day any worse.

Talking to Leo could definitely make it worse.

_Why is my life so complicated?_ He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway, following the trail of melted metal toward the stairs.

* * *

**Not near as bad of a cliffhanger as the last one, so be happy! I could have switched over to one of the other people and done a side story, so your welcome! Lol**

**After all the comments wanting Leo to win, I couldn't do too much to him. Percy didn't really beat him, he caught him by surprise. UNFAIR! He was checking on Calypso!**

**And sorry, I'll try and update soon again, but no promises. It's really hard trying not to get you guys angry at me! The stress!**

_**Ok, I need your decision on this. Should I start making the chapters longer, but update less often, and make the story last longer. Or should I make them shorter, have more chapters, and finish the story fast? Comment!**_

_**OH! I was planning on changing the title! I want to switch it to, "I Swear it on the River Styx". Should I? Comment!**_

_**I'll post all answers on the next chapter at the top!**_

**COMMENT! I STILL ONLY HAVE 37 AND OVER 2000 VIEWS! I'm not the best at math, but that means at least a couple of you aren't commenting!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Leo

**Thank You! Over 3900 reviews!**

**I want to start on a sour note (sadly.)**

**I got my first negative comment. It said some hurtful things. I deleted it. I want to say to everyone, though, that I will not allow any cussing in my comments or reviews, even if they are good. Younger people read my story, and the comments. You are free to post good and bad reviews. Just because it was a bad review is not why I deleted it.**

**Thank you to all the other people who commented!**

**special thanks to:**

**cookielover1441. Even though you had technical difficulties, you still insisted on giving feedback. Thank you for the private message!**

**Thanks to:**

**Musical2Day**

** I really don't (lol)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas**

**Guatejake**

**ABprongslett**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**AztecMoustache (thank you!)**

**Julia**

**Pabulover123**

**cecld16**

**dramaqueen16**

**and the 2 guests!**

**More info at the bottom.**

**thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers!**

**Caleo moments in the chapter, but a little filler-ish. Sorry!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

* * *

**Leo**

**Leo tried to explain what had happened **to the very confused mob that was his crew.

Piper gave him some ambrosia once Calypso reset his nose. It still hurt, but it was a lot more bearable.

They kept interrupting with stupid questions like, "So, your _the _Calypso?" or "You live in a cave?" or "Why would you land on a dinner table when there's water all around it?"

"Okay!" Leo finally yelled, "if you want to hear the story, then you're going to have to shut up! I will answer all of your questions at the end!" They didn't ask any questions after that.

After a while, Calypso leaned her head on his shoulder. The crew's eyes got wider, as if seeing her for the first time. Leo's heart was beating rapidly. It sounded like it was preparing for take-off.

Once the story was done, no one wanted to talk. Of course. They were all shocked, looking at Calypso and Leo.

Piper was analyzing the two of them, probably seeing how good they looked together. That is what daughters of Aphrodite do all day, anyway.

Jason looked at his best friend in worry. He looked a little confused by everything, but he didn't ask about what he was thinking, which Leo was grateful about.

Hazel's eyes were shining. She seemed genuinely happy that Leo had found someone. She listened intently to the story, and looked at Frank with an "I told you so" face. They had definitely talked about where Leo had went when he was blasted into orbit. Frank looked unsure about his feelings. Leo and Frank had become closer since Rome, probably because he hadn't been hitting on Hazel as much. Well, not really "hitting on". More like, sending mixed signals.

Piper broke the silence again. "So, are you coming with us?"

Both Leo and Calypso answered at the same time.

Leo said, "Yah, why wouldn't she?"

Calypso said, "No, of course not!"

They looked at each other, confused. The crew looked even more so.

Calypso looked at Leo. "What did you say? I'm _not _coming with you."

Leo's heart shattered in two. "You don't want to come?" He had come all this way for nothing?

"No, that's not it at all! You know I can't come off the island! It's my curse!"

Piper looked guilty for starting the conversation. "We can see what happens later," she said, trying to prevent any arguing.

Leo ignored her. "Your not coming? The gods promised for you to be free over a year ago! Nothing's going to happen!"

Calypso looked down at the beach. "I'm not going to threaten you and your crews' lives," she mumbled.

Leo was stunned. Here she was, the girl of his dreams, telling him that she wasn't going to come because it will risk his life. _What had we been doing when we started this quest? _"Your coming with us. I told you I would save you!"

"No, you said you would come back. You never said that you would save me. You never promised me that."

Piper had a look of pure guilt on her face. The others were looking on with confused and worried faces.

Hazel finally spoke up. "Uh, we'll leave you two alone, then."

"Yah," Piper said loudly, trying to make up for her mistake. "Let's go guys!" She poured her charmspeak into her voice, and the others were walking back towards the ship before they knew why.

Leo looked back at Calypso. She had a lone tear slowly making its way down her cheek. Leo brushed it off gently. "You are going to come with us. You deserve better than being stuck here." Calypso looked to the beach again, and didn't say anything. "I came here to bring you back! Don't tell me I came back for nothing!"

She looked up at him, her eyes red. "I cannot risk any of your crews' lives," she whispered sadly, "I cannot risk your life." She looked back down.

Leo was surprised by the concern in her voice. _She's worried about me,_ Leo thought in wonder,_ she's worried about me being killed!_

Leo never thought that he would get a girlfriend. He was, in Nemesis' words, the seventh wasn't mad about being the outsider. It was just how it worked out. Sometimes it was better, because he wasn't held down by anything. He was free to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

But that didn't mean he would want that for someone else. Not for any of the crew. Not for her.

He couldn't abandon her. It wasn't an option. It was like he swore that on the River Styx too.

Leo took her hand, and she looked up at him. "If you think I could abandon you here, you're wrong. I can't do that to you. Not again." He said that with a fierceness, like it was a fact. It was a fact to him.

Calypso didn't respond.

Leo heard a muffled splash coming from the ship. When he looked over, he saw something falling away from the ship. It was too small to be a person, way too small.

He looked back over at Calypso. She had seen it too. "I guess you have to go check on that," she whispered.

Leo looked guiltily at her. "Sorry. I'll be right back." She didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, too soon, in Leo's opinion, she got up and ran through the garden and into the cave.

Leo resisted the urge to follow her. He got up slowly, taking his time, hoping she would come back. When she didn't, he brushed the sand off his pants, and annoyed at the crew. He headed back towards the ship, wondering what could possibly be important enough for the crew to interrupt him and Calypso.

When Leo got to the ship, the first thing he heard was shouting. It was definitely Percy and Annabeth. You could hear their whole argument through the floor.

"Annabeth, please just listen-"

"No! You can't tell me what to do!"

The rest of the crew was on deck, trying to tune it out. Leo felt guilty. He had caused it, after all.

He asked the crew, "Why aren't you down there breaking them up?"

"For one," Jason said, "Piper won't let us. She wants them to 'work it out.'" Jason looked disbelieving. "Second, I really don't want to get in the middle of that. And third, Percy's not even in her room. By the sounds of it, she locked him out."

They heard a scream and a slam.

"Can I go down and stop this?" Leo asked Piper.

She studied him. "Fine," she said, "I tried letting them work it out. It's not my problem now," she mumbled to herself.

Leo headed down below.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard Annabeth yelling, "swear to every single god and goddess that if you do not get out of my room-"

Percy cut off Annabeth as Leo came up behind him. "Listen! I _do not _like her! I have never _liked _her! I will _never like _her! EVER! I love you, Annabeth Chase, and I always will!"

Leo stood there, furious. He felt like there were rampaging Hellhounds in his chest. He saw Annabeth's eyes get wide as Percy turned around.

A couple of different emotions flickered across Percy's face. First confusion, then shock, anger, worry, and then shock again.

Leo yelled at him, You never loved her. You messed with her mind for nothing. She still cries about you, and this is how you repay her?" Leo didn't actually know that Calypso still cried about him. He just wanted to pin all of his anger on him. He wanted to make him feel all the stuff he was carrying around with him.

Percy's look was pure shock. He saw the misery wash over him, and the fear.

Leo turned and saw flames out of the corner of his eye. He didn't care. He kept walking, and ignored everything that was coming to his mind. He went back to the thing he did before he went to Camp Half-Blood. Before he met Piper and Jason. His old Plan B.

Run away.

He burst out onto the deck. Piper dodged out of the way of the flames swirling around him. She looked like she had been guarding the stairs.

"Leo, what-" began Hazel, but Frank held her back. She had his piece of wood. Leo saw the fear in his eyes, and he ran down the gangplank.

He heard them calling for him, but he didn't respond. He ran straight for the water and jumped in.

* * *

What is Leo thinking!? He's no Son of Poseidon!

Thank you for all the comments!

_**Must read below!**_

**I have thought about the title a lot. I liked dramaqueen5611's title "An Oath To Keep" I still want a vote on it though. thanks for the idea!**

**I will start doing some longer chapters! Some may still be short, but still, the least will be about the size of the first chapter.**

**I want to be more consistent with the chapters. I was thinking maybe three times a week, Friday, Sunday, and maybe around Tuesday? Send in comments about that!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-teamleo4 (the win! Yay!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Calypso

**THANK YOU!**

**Over 5000 Views and 72 Reviews?! I love this website and all the people on it!**

**Thank you for the comments from:**

**EruditeDemi-god**

**passingreader**

**Rosemary**

**Musical2day**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas**

**Totalbooknerd13**

**Stads02 (thank you thank you thank you!)**

**dramaqueen5611**

**Pabulover123**

**Insane PJO Lover 93**

**Virgodragon 16**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Cecld**

**and the 3 guests! (Why is it always 3?)**

**I want to make a little note here**

**I made it so Hazel got Frank's piece of wood back. Some commented on that. I did that because Frank only kept the wood because, "'Hazel, it's not about you,' Frank said, as gently as he could. 'I can't explain, but I-I have a feeling I'm going to need to step up when we're in the House of Hades. I need to carry my own burden'" (486-487). I wanted Frank to give the piece of wood back to Hazel because he only took it for that reason. Thank you for the people who commented on that, because you were nice enough to try and help me fix an error!**

**Anyways, I had decided that the title should be called, "An Oath to Keep". Thanks again to dramaqueen5611 for giving me the title! I will change that over later, so some can still find the story. I will have that changed over at least by Tuesday, before the next chapter!**

**I have written a new story! It's called "New Campers for the Cause". It is about what is happening back in New York during the books, kind of. More around the time of this story, or just before it. You meet some new demigods in it too, hence the title. The cause would be the war effort against the Romans. It does include Nico, Coach Hedge, and Reyna coming back, and that will be the second chapter, to be published later today! Check it out!**

**p.s. The beginning is a lot like the beginning of The Lightning Thief, in my opinion. New monster, I ended up looking up a lot of different monsters, and finally found one that was suitable. Thanks!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

**Update: thank you to thatrandomguy75 for telling me my mistake! I appreciate the help! Update was the same day.**

* * *

**Calypso**

** Calypso felt lost.**

She didn't know how to react to Leo's return. He was the first one to. It was all new and very confusing to her.

She looked at the bed in the corner of the cave. She remembered taking care of all the demigods who had fallen on her island. All except Leo. He was different. He was special.

Calypso sighed. She looked around the room, trying to find a way to entertain herself until Leo got back.

The place was messy. She wasn't to use to cleaning up after herself, even though it had been almost a year since her servants had left. They had left a little while after Leo had. When he left to go back on his quest with Percy . . .

_Percy_, she shuddered at the name. The look he had given her . . . it would have made anyone break into tears. Especially if you use to love the person who gave it . . .

It was almost afternoon when Leo poked his head around the side of the cave. Calypso stood straight up, without hesitation, and ran towards him. She stopped a few feet away from him, realizing that he was dripping wet.

She stared at him questioningly. He smiled, and said, "I took a swim." _That really explains a lot . . ._

"Okay, why?"

"I was on fire," he explained, trying not to crack up. He had definitely realized that he wasn't making any sense at all.

"Should I ask any more questions?"

"Probably not," he replied. Then his expression changed to nervousness. "Awkward question: can I stay here for the night?"

Calypso was shocked. _He wants to stay here?_ "I-I guess. Why, did they kick you out?" She meant for it to sound joking, but it came out more concerned. She worried that she might have caused his crew to betray him.

"No, I just-" he seemed to struggle to find the right words. "I just want to protect you."

If Calypso could get more surprised, she did. _Why do I need protection? I can defend myself!_

She must have made a face, because then Leo hastily said, "because I don't want to leave you on the island alone. You've been alone long enough." He said it with finality.

Calypso knew she wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise, so she said, "Fine."

Leo walked the rest of the way into the cave. He looked around. Calypso remembered that it was his first time being in there. Unless you count the time she threw all of her pots at him.

"Do you clean around here?" He joked. She looked around, and saw how messy it really was.

"I-I am not used to picking up after myself."

"But didn't you have those air servants? I thought they cleaned up after you."

"The gods took them away after you left." The thought of him leaving made her wince.

Leo saw her flinch. He came over and gave her a hug. Calypso inhaled his scent. It was exactly how she remembered.

She looked up at him just as he looked down. He looked unsure of himself. To take away all doubt, Calypso stood on her toes and kissed him.

She felt the heat from their lips. The light she could see with her eyes closed flickered. Leo pulled away quickly. Calypso opened her eyes, hurt by him backing away, to find Leo's nose on fire.

Apparently the water had mostly dried. He brushed it, extinguishing the flames, embarrassed. Calypso used all of her will power not to laugh. Lucky for them, her hair had not caught fire.

"Um, sorry," he whispered, still mortified. She threw her arms around his neck, making him come closer. She did a quick laugh, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Okay, so Mr. Valdez needs to go on guard duty!" Leo said, making Calypso laugh again. He, sadly, pulled away from her.

As he walked toward the edge of the cave, he stumbled. He fell on to his knees as Calypso ran over.

"I'm alright, I'm fine," he muttered to her. She helped pull him up to his feet.

"How long has it been since you have slept?" Calypso asked, worried.

"Um, I'm not quite sure," Leo answered, making her worry even more.

"Then I'm on guard duty," Calypso said. Leo started to protest, but she was already pulling him toward the bed. Leo collapsed onto it. "Here," she said, tossing him a blanket. He took it grudgingly, muttering about a certain goddess.

Calypso sat herself down beside the bed, facing toward the exit. She shivered.

Leo apparently had notice her tremble, because then he said, "Are you cold?"

"No, I am fine," she replied, not looking away from the entrance of the cave.

"No, you're not."

"I am fine!" She looked back toward him, smiling, and then back away.

There was a pause. Then Leo grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards him. She struggled a little, but she was laughing too hard to really do any good. All they had was a blanket separating them.

Lightly, Leo pushed her off of him, and threw the blanket off of him and over her.

Once Calypso got settled, she tried glaring at him, but she couldn't get the smile off her face.

"You _are_," she said, putting as much emphasis as she could into it, "the single, most _annoying _person I have ever met!"

Leo laughed with her. "Why, thank you!" he said, grinning her favorite grin.

"Go to sleep!" She yelled at him, trying to sit up. She was now tangled in the blanket, and couldn't quite get back up. "Ugh," she groaned, and settled for lying on her stomach, facing the wall above Leo's head. Leo laughed again, but laid down beside her.

"Goodnight," she said with authority. Leo smirked at slowly closed his eyes.

After a couple of hours, Calypso's eyes began to droop. She was getting way too tired. She had already tried pacing near the door, sitting up against the wall, and had finally laid back down beside Leo.

Leo looked so peaceful when he slept. All the worry, the nervous energy he had during the day, faded away from his features, making him look at peace. Calypso studied his face, determined to have it memorized by the end of the night.

She heard movement by the entrance. She flipped over, and found herself staring at a girl. She recognized her as one of the crew members. She was tanner than the others. Her hair was in a braid and a single eagle feather was entwined into it. She was wearing simple clothes, a light t-shirt and some shorts. As Calypso examined her, her eyes seemed to change color, but that may just be because of the lighting.

She looked down at the pair of them with a mixture of emotions, none of which Calypso could sort out. _Was she worried about Leo? Does she not like me? What is she thinking?_

The girl whispered, "is he asleep?"

Calypso hesitated, then replied back, "Yes."

"Good. I need to talk to you. My name's Piper."

* * *

**Sort of cliff-hanger, right?**

**Thanks for reading another chapter for my story! I love all of you guys!**

**Check out my other story, New Campers for the Cause, which I am updating right now along with this! Second Chapter is Nico!**

**Remember that I am changing the title before the next update!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jason

**Want to start off saying that I'm sorry!**

**I was out all Tuesday putting together a Christmas present for my dad (I know it's early) and I didn't have time to write when I got back!**

**OVER 6000 VIEWS! 100 COMMENTS! OMGS!**

**Thanks to:**

**Brian (do you actually know Greek? That's awesome!)**

**Kid (? I'm a little confused by the comment, but thanks?)**

**Queen of Ogygia (AWESOME NAME)**

**justapassingreader (thanks a lot!)**

**bluelightningbug (what do you mean "in action"?)**

** 22 (hehe)**

**Guest D (I'll just take one of those...)**

**Totalbooknerd13 (next chapter, sorry!)**

**MasterWaterbender14 (I love Avatar! Not the movie, all the names were pronounced weird and I couldn't get past it...)**

**Guatejake (here's a longer chapter!)**

**Sara (sorry for the long wait and I'm okay with that, a comments a comment!)**

**thegirlwiththetrident (next chapter, sorry again!)**

**Musical2day (thanks!)**

**thatrandomguy75 (thanks for the help! I fixed it)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (haha pretty much)**

**Virgodragon16 (took me forever to find out what you typed! Thanks!)**

**Aztec Moustache (... thank you? haha)**

**Stads02 (thank you and my favorite OTP is Caleo so thanks again!)**

**Cecld (sorry for the long wait!)**

** I really don't (yah, but you have to hate them at the same time!)**

**ReesesPieces247 (thank you! I'm glad that you like this so much!)**

**dramaqueen5611 (ur welcome and I hope it's not a bye forever! :( )**

**Tiny Rules (yep haha)**

**Pabulover123 (thank you so much!)**

* * *

**Jason**

** Jason was worried about his best friend.**

Jason was back on the ship, staring through Piper, at the doorway that Leo had vanished into. Piper was refusing to move out of the way so they could go check on Percy and Annabeth. Jason looked back towards the sea.

Jason sighed. He glanced at Piper. He knew she was trying to make up for herself, because she blamed herself for Leo and Calypso's fight.

Jason thought about Leo, and his . . . girlfriend? Acquaintance? Friend? Jason wasn't sure what to call her.

* * *

Jason studied the two with a look of disbelief on his face.

Leo looked happier than he had since they had left Rome. When Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus, Leo had blamed himself. He had worried more about securing the statue then his friends.

When they got back to the ship, they heard a lot of screaming.

They ran aboard, but Piper shouted, "Stop!" The charmspeak again washed over the crew, and they all froze.

"Percy and Annabeth need to work this out on their own," Piper said calmly.

They heard a splash in the water just off the ship. Everyone except Piper ran over to the side. They reached their in enough time to see a lone sneaker flying out a porthole and into the ocean.

"Well, Percy probably needs another pair of shoes," Jason mumbled. He looked back at Piper to see her glaring at him. "What?" She looked away. "If Leo was here he would have laughed," Jason said under his breath.

"Or told a better joke," Hazel retorted. Frank smirked. _Yeah, team up on the blonde . . ._

* * *

Piper's scream knocked Jason back into reality. He grabbed the coin out of his pocket and turned around in enough time to see a flaming Leo run down the gangplank. Frank was holding Hazel into his chest, basically crushing her.

Jason froze in shock. _What the Hades is going on? _He ran over to help Piper up. As soon as he reached up to help her she pushed herself, snapping at Jason, _"_I'm fine." Jason pulled his hand up farther, in resignation.

He looked around at the others. Hazel ran over to the side of the ship to see what had happened to Leo. Frank was raising his eyebrows at Jason, asking a question. _What's wrong with Piper?_

Jason didn't answer, and instead glanced back at her. She wasn't looking at him intentionally. He shook his head, and ran to the side of the ship. Hazel pointed down into the ocean. Jason followed her gaze, looking a a pocket of air bubbles rising up from the depths, near the coast. Leo resurfaced, spluttering.

Jason heard movement behind him near the stairs, and guessed someone from below had followed Leo up. He didn't turn around and instead called for Leo.

Leo didn't respond. Instead, he headed inland, back towards where they had just came from. Towards the garden.

"LEO!" he called again, without a response. He turned around to see a guilty looking Percy.

"What did you do to him?" which was exactly what Jason was going to ask. He turned and saw Piper glaring at Percy.

"He shouldn't have snuck up on us like that!" Percy defended. "He should have announced himself, and then I-"

"I said, what did you do to him?" she yelled again. Piper's expression was beyond furious. It was livid.

"I-" Percy was lost for words.

"Piper, calm down," Jason said. Piper turned her glare on him.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Jason Grace! You're not in much better of a position than he is!" Now Jason was the one lost for words. Frank looked at him questioningly, but then decided now was not a good time.

"Piper, it's okay," Hazel said, trying to sooth her. "Jason, stop talking. Percy, start from the beginning, we're not accusing you yet." Everyone stared at her. _Since when was Hazel the voice of wisdom?_

_ Since Annabeth started throwing shoes out of windows._

"I-I might have made Leo angry," Percy stuttered. _No, really?_

"How," Piper said impatiently.

"I might have said that . . . I never loved Calypso."

The boat got erie silent. The whole group was staring at Percy, mouths hanging open.

Piper snapped out of it first. "You better hope I heard you wrong," she threatened. Jason didn't know what had gotten into her. She seemed different. _Since when did she care about everyone's love lives?_

"You-you what?" Hazel said, looking like she was hoping she had misheard as well.

"I told him- well, not him, I told Annabeth- that I never loved Calypso."

Piper looked like she was about to slap Percy. Jason walked over to her side, but she shot a look at him, and he backed up a step. Frank and Hazel both glanced at him in worry. Jason avoided their gaze.

Piper and Jason had gotten into their first argument the day before.

* * *

Leo was at the helm, talking to Percy and Annabeth about how long it would take for them to get to New Rome. Jason looked down at his hand, which held Piper's. He listened intently to the conversation, still wondering what camp he would go back to.

Leo spoke up. "Oh, um, about four or five days, again assuming nothing goes wrong."

Jason's heart raced faster. The crew still didn't know the outcome of the war. None of the Iris-Messages had gotten through to either camps, so the Greeks and Romans could be friends, or enemies. They were going to drop by Camp Half-Blood for sure, anyway, but it still put Jason a little on edge. They still saw people in armor crossing the strawberry field, on the walls in the mess hall.

Percy then broke Jason out of the thought. "I think we deserve a break. This is getting really out of hand."

Jason seconded that with a "Mm hm" along with the rest of the crew. They all had been through so much, especially Percy and Annabeth. Even before this quest, Percy had been part of another Great Prophecy, and Annabeth had tagged along with him then. Jason guessed most demigods didn't get a break, though.

Percy and Annabeth left shortly after that. About half an hour after them, with Piper still worried about Leo, they left the deck together.

Piper kept shooting nervous glances over her shoulder. "I don't want to leave him up there alone all night." she whispered to Jason.

"Relax," Jason said, and she did. Her shoulders drooped slightly, and the wrinkles on her forehead disappeared. Jason felt like he was the one with the charmspeak for a second. "He has Hazel and Frank up there with him. He'll be fine."

"I guess," she replied, with some wrinkles returning.

Jason sighed. She was always worrying about something or someone. He walked the rest of the way to her room and stopped at her door. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, I was wondering-" he began, but Piper cut him off with a kiss. When they parted, Jason blurted out, "if you want to go to the Roman camp?"

Piper froze. She stared up at him in uncertainty and something else. Jason realized too late that it was anger.

"You want to leave Camp Half-Blood?" She said angrily. "After they took you in?" She backed into her room and started closing the door. Jason stuck his foot into the crack of it.

"No, it's not like that! It's just . . ." she pushed his foot out of the way and slammed the door closed. Jason stood there looking at the door for a moment, and then slowly walked back to his room.

* * *

Piper's voice shook him out of his thoughts again. She must have hesitated for a bit.

"How could you?" she yelled at Percy. Percy didn't respond. He looked down at the floorboards of the ship. Then at the railing, probably wondering if he should jump overboard, and save himself another hour of screaming.

Piper huffed when he didn't say anything. "I'm going to wait a couple hours, see if he comes back. If he doesn't, I'm going on the island to find him." She said it determinedly, as if waiting for the others to push her.

Jason's eyes were full of worry for her. She had been acting so out of character lately, he wouldn't be surprised if there was a eidolon in her.

The rest of the group went below, and Piper leaned up against the railing, staring at the island. Jason walked slowly over to her, as if not to scare her.

She turned around when he was about five feet away. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Piper," Jason whispered. He reached his hand out towards her face, but hesitated. Piper walked forward, avoiding his outstreched arms, and hugged into him.

"I love you," she whispered into his shoulder. Jason's arms closed around her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what? I've been the jerk-"

"Jason, I don't care. I'm too worried about Leo. I'm too worried about the crew. I'm too worried about _you._"

She cried quietly into his shoulder. Jason started to think that being worried wasn't her only reason for being sad.

"Piper, what else is it? You've been so different lately, I've been worried about _you._"

"I've been thinking about a lot of stuff," she replied. "I've been thinking about Calypso and Leo a lot. I need to talk to her." Jason was even more confused then before, but she didn't go into any more detail. Jason pulled away and leaned against the rail, holding hands with Piper.

They stood their until the sun went all the way down. Piper sighed, and pulled her hand away from his.

"I have to go," she said sadly.

"Why? I don't understand why you feel obligated to go check on them."

"I don't really know either," she admitted, but there was something she wasn't telling him. Something she was hiding.

Jason stared intently at her, but she turned away towards the gangplank. He watched her go, anxious.

He stood there and watched her walk all the way across the shore, until she disappeared into the garden. He sighed, still wondering what could make a daughter of Aphrodite wander onto a unfamiliar island.

_Leo must really be in love, _Jason thought to himself, as he pushed off the railing and headed towards the stairs. _Enough for Piper to leave her boyfriend in the dead of night to go chase after him._

* * *

**Sorry, kind of fillerish, but I couldn't think of any ideas. I couldn't find a good ending to it either. First Jason POV, so I thought it was okay. Pretty long too, compared to some of the others. Actually it's the longest chapter yet! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading, and if you want more, check out my other story, "New Campers for the Cause"! It has Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge in it already, so that's good...**

**Special thanks goes out to Dramaqueen5611 for the new title again!**

**Comment below! and read my other story!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Piper

**Starting off by saying I'm sorry!**

**I was planning on having this huge cliffhanger, and then I couldn't bring myself to do it! At least not in this chapter. Sorry, definitely not the best chapter I have written!**

**Thank you to the new fans, and the returning ones!Special thanks to:**

**Skye Mithrald (thanks!)**

**Addlia (OMGs thank you! I usually don't go back and edit, but most of the time I check it over a little before I post it. Some get through though. . . I might go over it later. Thank you so much, when I read this, it made my day! Literally, I was going around school humming and smiling, and I kept getting weird stares because of it. Haha, I don't care though, I *cough cough* _dislike_ most people there!)**

**Totalbooknerd13 (here you go! Fill your curiousity!)**

**the Oz and Jen Baas (1) I'm a little confused about this 2) *yet* exactly! I think . . . Hazel's part, right? Anyway, yah, Percy I think is going to go through a lot more then he bargained for in this story. 3) Piper's strong enough, she can make it through a lot. I've always thought that Jason was the weak one in that relationship, so I put that in there. Whoops...)**

**justpassingreader (I know! I thought she would take over the parenting for Coach Hedge, lol, but without the bat. That's her Aphrodite side kicking in)**

**JustAnotherGuest (hehe thanks)**

**Pabulover123 (Thank you)**

**Stads02 (Geez Jason lol. thank you and haha I know but I still will try! I feel bad for Caleo, I'm about to put them through a lot of stuff that I could rate up there with Percabeth stuff)**

**Guatejake (thank you and here is some subtle stuff, more in the next 2 chapters, along with some really heart breaking stuff. Sorry!)**

**holly (thanks and I am!)**

**Queen Of Ogygia (Thanks)**

**Sirens in the water (I made it so some would get mad. I was re-reading the part in MoA when Jason asked Piper to convince Reyna to call off the attack, so I took a lot of influence from that. Annabeth and Hazel were simpathetic, while the boys were confused. Notice how in this part the girls were annoyed, but Frank was clueless. And Piper got angry because she's a daughter of Aphrodite, too. Thank you for the concern, though!)**

**Bluelightningbug (thank you and here it is!)**

**Over 8500 views! OMGs! Thank you so much, I love you all!**

**Here's the next chapter, I am a little disappointed with it. Better to come!**

**Thanks again!**

**-teamleo4**

* * *

**Piper**

** Piper wasn't sure what to expect of Calypso.**

She seemed too _normal _to Piper for her to be a goddess. She was wearing a plain shirt with some regular jeans. She didn't remind Piper of anyone she should bow down to, or plead for mercy from.

She stared down at the figure that was lying down near Leo, who was fast asleep. Calypso stared back, her eyes wide with shock.

Calypso hadn't talked much when Leo told the crew about her. But her actions told Piper a lot about her. When she put her head on Leo's shoulder, it showed how much she cared about him. How much she loved him.

Piper walked slowly into the cave. She looked at the crystal-covered walls, in the small, messy opening.

Calypso didn't take her eyes off of her the whole time. She glanced back at Leo, as if wondering if she should wake him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she laughed, trying to ease the girl's mind. Calypso glanced back again, her eyes softening.

"Of course," she whispered, being quiet enough to not to wake Leo. "You are friends with him." She stood up slowly and walked over to Piper. They both sat down together, about halfway between the entrance and the bed.

"So . . . what did you want to talk about?" Calypso started, staring curiously at her.

"Oh, um, a lot. Like, a LOT. But let's start off with the easy stuff. Or, at least, I hope it's easy. One, are you coming with us?"

Calypso stared down at the floor, then at Leo's face. Her face was tinged with pain, but as soon as she saw Piper looking, she hid it.

"I am not sure," she responded slowly. "He wants me to go, but I-I just cannot." She sighed deeply and looked out towards the entrance, as if imagining freedom.

"The crew wouldn't hold it against you . . ." Piper trailed off. How could she possibly say that Percy wouldn't hold it against her? He got in a huge fight with his girlfriend because of her!

The sadness returned to Calypso's eyes. "Percy's . . . difficult." She glanced at Leo again, this time with longing. Piper then realized that it wasn't because of Percy. It was because it would cause more trouble for _Leo._

Piper was even more grateful that she decided to talk to Calypso when Leo was asleep. It saved a lot of time. Leo would have argued through the whole thing.

"Leo would never forgive himself if he left you here again," Piper whispered. Calypso flinched.

"And that is why I have been fighting with myself." Calypso sighed again. There was a short pause.

Piper broke the silence with another question. "When did you admit to yourself that you loved him?"

Calypso looked at her, surprise in her eyes. "Why do you need to know that?"

"It tells me what other things I have to ask."

Calypso bit her lip again, most likely debating how much to tell. "When we were sitting at the campfire. I realized that I started liking him before that, but I tried pushing it away. He was the only one who got stuff _done_. The fact that the raft wasn't coming didn't faze him. He decided that he was going to make a solution, even if it killed him. And then I started offering my help, to be closer to him . . ." Her cheeks turned a little pink. Piper stared at the goddess in shock. _She was really in love with him._ "Of course I said I was helping so he could get off the island faster. And then he offered for me to come with him. I fell for him." She rushed the next part, wanting to change the topic to something less embarrassing. "Next question?"

"Um," Piper was still trying to comprehend all the information she had already gotten. "You answered a couple with that. Uh, I don't know, why did you let him leave? He asked you to come with him. Why didn't you?"

"He had something else to do. I couldn't hold him here, like I tried to do to the others. He was different then everyone else. As I said before, he got what needed to be done, done." She looked back at him and smiled. He smile then turned pained as she turned away.

Piper didn't want to interrupt her thinking, but the question spilled out before she could stop it. "What do you find most attractive about him?" Calypso flinched at the question.

That didn't sound at all like something Piper would ask. It sounded like something that . . .

_Aphrodite._

"Mom!" She shouted. She looked at Calypso, who had jumped. "Sorry, ignore that last question." Calypso's eyebrows scrunched together.

_Aw, you spoil all the fun, Aphrodite_ said in Piper's mind. She felt her presence disappear, which she hadn't noticed until it was gone.

"But . . ." Calypso was looking at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just . . . parents." She explained, noticing that it wasn't really an explanation.

Calypso's eyes darkened. "Yeah, parents."

Piper realized she hit a touchy subject, and back tracked. "So, here's another question." She waited a moment, making sure the question was her own. "What did you do?" Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "I mean, when he left?"

"I-I heard him shout his promise. I stood there at the beach, hoping the gods were messing with me, still hoping that he was a trick. A mistake. I couldn't believe it. I knew that he was either dead, or there was a way back to the island. You know, because if you don't keep a swear on the River Styx, you die. I couldn't handle thinking that I killed him. I-" she choked up, and lowered her head.

Piper wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know how. _How do you comfort a person you just met, that is suddenly one of your friend's girlfriend? _

Thankfully, Calypso lifted her head back up, and wiped the tears away.

"I can go if you need me too," Piper whispered softly. "You don't have to answer these questions tonight."

"I'm fine," she said, but her voice broke. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"That's good, I don't need them today. I think my mom was influencing me."

"Your mom? Oh, Aphrodite." She said the name with slight distaste. Piper would too if she had been cursed to fall in love with every boy who fell on her island.

_How did she know Aphrodite was my mom? _"How-"

Calypso cut her off. "I have some magic. And charmspeak is mainly used by sorceresses, or daughters of the love goddess."

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I should get back anyway. Don't stay up all night, or Leo will throw a fit in the morning."

Calypso laughed. "I can handle him. I am used to his 'fits'." She laughed again. The sound washed over the whole beach, almost like charmspeak. It was a sound of pure joy, pure happiness.

They both stood up at the same time. Calypso turned back towards Leo's sleeping figure.

"Goodnight," Piper said, laughing softly when she looked outside and realized that the sun was coming up. _How fast a night passes when you feel so awkward and out of place._

"Oh, and Piper?"

Piper whipped around. "Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone else about this? I-I am not sure how others will react to this." Piper knew by 'others' she meant Percy.

"No problem. I wasn't really planning to."

When Calypso didn't respond, Piper walked out of the cave and back into the cool breeze, into the moon's luminescent light.

* * *

**I know, pretty bad, right? This reminded me of a part in Eclipse, where Edward and Jacob are talking, and Bella is "asleep". If it reminds me of Twilight, it has to be pretty boring, right? Lol. No, I love Twilight, so don't judge me! I made it all the way through, and I'm going to say that it was worth it!**

**Thanks for reading another chapter! I might be a little bit later with the next one, but I will try to stay on schedule. I have a lot of stuff happening this weekend, and I don't have too many ideas. Thanks!**

**Okay, if my *ahem* _TACO_ friend hasn't read this yet, I am going to be really mad.**

**Haha, sorry for the inside joke, and no, it's not suppose to be dirty, but this kind of tells my friend that she is reading the right story... because she is still reading the book, and she takes FOREVER! I told her that she could start reading when she finished the Caleo chapter, but she wanted to finish the book. Ugh. Some friend... haha I love you! (No I don't)**

**Okay, with that aside, I would like to thank dramaqueen5611 again because I am never going to get over them for giving me the title! Thanks!**

**Read my other story, "New Campers for the Cause" please! Still haven't updated, but I plan on updating it at least by tomorrow.**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4**


	11. Chapter 11: Annabeth

**OMGs guys, I HAVE 130 REVIEWS!**

**OVER 10000 VIEWS! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Skyshattered**

**Pabulover123 (I know I can't keep them arguing the whole time, it's still fun to write about, though. Working on it!)**

**Kcool456 (thanks! two times!)**

**justapassingreader (thank you!)**

**Kpopisawesome (hehe thanks :D)**

**dragonrider2345 (thanks, and why would I mind? Cliffhangers keep the story going. . .)**

**Totalbooknerd13 (she's going through a lot)**

**dramaqueen5611 (hehe, yeah, that was like my first romance novel, and thank you!)**

**KatieBug1017 (? thank you? haha)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (I know, but here's some more)**

**Libraryqueen101 (thank you, and you doubted my skills, lol. Thanks!)**

**Stads02 (Caleo could never die! And no, sadly I'm not a Riordan. :( )**

**Guest (haha thanks!)**

**Guest (same person?) (is this a good review or bad? thanks . . .?)**

**cecld (thank you!)**

**... for reviewing! Love the fact that you love the story!**

**Annabeth POV! Going back to Percabeth drama. . .**

**Tiny bit fillerish, but I like the chapter. It fills in all of the cracks that I missed in some of the other chapters.**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4**

* * *

**Annabeth**

** Annabeth knew she was being irrational.**

She had yelled at Percy before hearing the whole story. She had screamed for no good reason.

She closed the door in his face, and then flopped back down on the bed and cried. She had basically broken up with him. _What have I done?_

_Crying about it won't solve anything, _she told herself, _so suck it up! He just pledged his unwavering love to you, and you're crying?_ But she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face.

She cried herself to sleep, cursing her emotions.

* * *

Her dream was about Tartarus, like every dream had since she had left there.

In this one, the _arai_, or _curses_, were attacking them, their red eyes glistening. Annabeth's only weapon was the fearsome rock. Even with a Titan on their side, things were not looking good.

One of them lunged at Percy, and he cut it in half. He started bleeding, even though the _arai_ didn't touch him. Annabeth started panicking. Percy looked down at his wound, looking stunned.

"Percy, your bleeding!" she cried, which seemed really obvious as soon as she said it. "Oh gods, on both sides!" Percy looked at the other side. The shock shown on his face terrified Annabeth.

He staggered back, making her even more so. "Geryon, this is how I killed him . . ." Annabeth remembered the three-bodied rancher. She saw the wound and noticed how it made a perfect line through his body. Through his heart.

_Yes, _the curses replied, _feel the pain you inflicted upon Geryon. So many curses have been leveled at you, Percy Jackson. Which will you die from? Choose, or we will rip you apart! _

Annabeth's stomach felt like it was doing somersaults when she realized just how many curses Percy and her had most likely received. _If every single monster cursed them . . ._ Well, it wouldn't exactly be good for their health.

"I don't understand," Percy mumbled.

"If you kill one, it gives you a curse," Bob said. He made Annabeth jump. She had completely forgotten he was there. Kind of embarrassing to forget a ten-foot Titan was right beside you. The only nice Titan in existence.

"But if we don't kill them . . ." she began.

"They'll kill us anyway," Percy finished.

The curses started closing in on them. They screamed at Percy, _choose! Will you be crushed like Kamp__ê__? Or disintegrated like the young telkhines you slaughtered under Mount St. Helens? You have spread so much death and suffering, Percy Jackson. Let us repay you!_

They circled around the trio. Annabeth's eyes tried to follow them, but there were too many. Others seemed to be swarming in from the trees around them, barely visible in the reddish light.

One surged forward. Annabeth rolled to the side and hit it on top of its head with the rock. She saw the initial explosion of dust, and then everything went dark.

* * *

That's when she woke up.

Annabeth was curled up in a ball on her bed. She never had nightmares when Percy was with her. The thought made her feel worse.

She checked her alarm clock. It was almost one o'clock. In the afternoon. She sighed, then sat up on the bed.

She got up and went into her bathroom. She stared into the mirror at herself. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were red. Her hair was sticking to her face, or sticking up at weird angles. Her tears had probably done that, by drying over night.

She brushed through it, taking her time. After she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she glanced at the door.

She crept over to it, trying not to make a sound. She pressed her ear up against the door and listened. Silence. She turned the knob and put pressure on the door. It quietly swung open.

No one was in the hallway. She took a few cautious steps out. The hallway stayed abandoned. She turned opposite to the stairs, and headed to the mess hall, hoping she was the only one who would be there this late.

Of course, most of the crew was there. Except Jason and Leo. Percy was sitting at the head, in a place so he could see the doorway, so he noticed her first. She glanced once at him, but otherwise ignored him. The longer side closest to the door was empty.

"Annabeth-" Percy started, but Piper walked up to her, blocking his view.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to her when she got close enough to Annabeth that no one else could hear.

"I'm fine," she responded back in a hoarse voice. Piper gave her a concerned look, and then walked over to the table with her, staring daggers towards Percy's direction.

Annabeth sat beside Frank, so Percy couldn't see her. Piper was at the opposite side of Percy, on Annabeth's right.

Annabeth remained silent. Piper didn't try to get her involved in the conversation, for which Annabeth was grateful. Percy remained quiet the whole time too, not eating. He didn't have any food on his plate, which sent Annabeth a message. _I don't eat until you do. _

She sighed and whispered, "pancakes," to her plate. It responded by delivering her a steaming plate of flapjacks.

Percy spoke up. "Toast," he said in a dry voice. The food appeared on his plate. Hazel and Frank exchanged glances.

Frank wolfed down his food nervously. Hazel was eating slowly, trying to give Frank signs to slow down and not choke, but if he noticed, he didn't show. Piper was staring down the table at Percy, daring him to say something else. Percy kept his head down.

Annabeth picked at her pancakes, not eating. The crew was gave her a few glances, but didn't say anything.

Finally Annabeth couldn't take it. "I'm done," she said in a loud voice. Piper and Frank jumped. Everyone stared at her as she got up and walked quickly out of the room, her food untouched.

She heard Percy get up to follow, but Piper said, "I think she has had enough of you." Annabeth heard another chair against the floor, but she didn't stop. She was opening her door when a light hand touched her shoulder.

Piper held her back. "You can't lock yourself in your room all day," she said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Why not?" Annabeth argued. "If I have to go through that every time I want to eat-"

"I'll tell them to clear out," she promised. "Come back in about ten minutes. Do you want me to eat with you?"

"I'm fine!" Annabeth snapped. Piper looked at her.

"If you are going to act like this to everyone who's trying to help . . ." she trailed off.

Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Where's Jason? And Leo?"

"Leo stayed the night on the island, mad at Percy still. Jason went down at about eleven to get Leo to come back, but he hasn't returned. I've been debating going down again to get them both, but I'm not going to leave Calypso down there alone." She said the goddess' name carefully, gauging Annabeth's reaction. Annabeth tried to act like she didn't care, but she felt anger slowly making its way to the front of her mind. She tried pushing it aside.

"Okay, I'll come back to the mess hall in a bit." Concern again lit in Piper's eyes, but she only nodded, and let Annabeth go back into her room.

Annabeth closed the door, wondering how much more of this she could take before she broke like Leo did. _Only if I could spontaneously combust whenever I got mad, _she thought to herself. She sunk back down on the bed, tears coming to the surface.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. She wiped all the tears that had gathered on her face in the short amount of time. She slunk off the bed, and walked over to it.

But it wasn't who she expected.

It was Percy. He stuck his foot in the door, making sure it stayed open. He looked on the like he was about to start crying too. "Can we please talk? I'm tired of you avoiding me."

Annabeth couldn't speak. The retorts she thought of in her mind got stuck in her throat. When he didn't get a response, he pushed the door open the rest of the way with his foot. He walked in on his own invitation, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Good or bad chapter? Comment!**

**I updated the other story, for those of you reading it, so check it out!**

**Comment below!**

**I should have the next chapter up soon, I have a basic rough draft of it. It's a Leo chapter, since I haven't had one in a few. Caleo moments to come!**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4**


	12. Chapter 12: Leo

**As always, I'd like to start out by saying thanks!**

**143 REVIEWS! THAT'S AWESOME!  
**

**Thanks to:**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (I had to put some kind of joke in there about her using a rock for a weapon. Glad you liked it!)**

**MasterWaterbender14 (thanks!)**

**Skyshattered (you know you love them... they get annoying, because it's not like you can just flip a page to the next chapter. You have to wait, and I'm sorry!)**

**dramaqueen5611 (thanks and I know! ):)**

**Stads02 (Really!? That's awesome! I hope I didn't steal it or something... Thanks, but I'm sure you can write better if you had the idea already! Hehe I have no bloodline to him, sadly, and I hope he's human... :O)**

**Guest (hehe Percabeth!)**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain (haha thanks for the enthusiasm, here you go!)**

**the (thanks!)**

**Totalbooknerd13 (I hope things get better for her. I really have no idea where I'm going with her and Percy, but I have a general idea for Caleo... to be continued...)**

**Milliespencerreid (thanks and here it is!)**

**Pabulover123 (Caleo moments here! Work in progress, and I will!)**

**EternalHunter96 (do you mean longer chapter? For a Hunter you really are into my Caleo story... I won't tell Artemis! Lol)**

**Virgodragon16 (OMGs thanks!)**

* * *

**Okay, so now, Leo's POV! I know you guys have been waiting for Caleo moments, so I made this chapter next. Also, I haven't made a Leo chapter in forever. Have you noticed?**

**Heads up, pretty long chapter!**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

* * *

**Leo**

** As soon as Leo felt something touch him,** he jumped up and yelled.

Leo's hand was already had a hammer in his hand, which he had drawn from his tool belt, before he realized what was going on.

Calypso pushed herself away from him as fast as she could, her expression terrified. She must have tried waking him up.

Leo tried to play it off, but he felt the heat rising in his face. "Oh, hey, Sunshine," he greeted her, a smile stretching across his face. She seemed still too shocked to be angry about him calling her that.

She glanced at the hammer which he was still holding aloft in his hand. "Are you going to kill me with _that_?" she scoffed. "Please."

Leo put the hammer back in his tool belt. He looked toward the cave entrance, and saw a faint light coming through. "You stayed up all night?"

"I was not tired," she replied. She seemed pretty alert now, but that was only because she had been threatened by construction equipment. Even now her shoulders had started to sag.

"You need to get some rest," he said with authority. She didn't even argue. Her eyes drooped and she scooted back towards the bed. Leo tried not to notice, but he felt the heat of her skin next to his. His pulse quickened.

He grabbed the blanket, which was now near the bottom of the bed, and put it over her.

"Are you cold?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm fine," he replied laughing. "I'd like to see you try," he challenged her.

She laughed, but didn't do what he suspected. Instead of tackling him with the blanket, she scooted closer, putting her arm around him. She pulled the blanket with her, so that it covered both of them.

His heart pounded inside his chest. He knew it was going to break down any minute, if it kept running at such a fast speed.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. He slowly, shaking, put his arm around her. She took a quick glance up at him, then snuggled in closer.

It was _way _too hot. He checked himself over, making sure he hadn't caught fire again. Nothing was burning. Calypso turned her whole face to look up at him at the same time he looked down.

Their faces were inches apart. She breathed slowly, though he felt every rise and fall of her chest against him. He took a chance, slowly leaning in as he closed his eyes.

The inferno seemed to get a thousand degrees hotter when their lips met. His hand instinctively reached up to his face. He touched it. No flames. She put her arms around him and pulled herself closer. He checked again. Still, no fire.

When they pulled apart, Calypso's eyes were shining with joy. Leo grinned at her. She settled herself back into his shoulder. The arm Leo had around her pulled her closer. She laughed a little into his neck. Leo's heart skipped a few beats as Calypso fell asleep in his arms.

A few hours later, with Calypso fast asleep, Leo heard something moving outside.

He carefully slid out from under Calypso, who didn't seem to hear anything. He reached slowly back into his pocket, trying to be quiet.

He crept out of the cave, which hardly seemed necessary when he saw how light it was out there. The sun was up, nearly straight above. He couldn't have hidden anyway. He straightened up, and looked around.

He saw the Argo II in the distance. There was no activity above deck that he noticed.

Jason was making his way towards him. He had already seen Leo, while his hair blended in with the beach because of the sun reflecting its rays off of it.

Jason stopped a few feet away from him. "Can we talk?"

Leo hesitated. "Sure, why not?"

Leo turned his back to him, anxious to check on Calypso. He jogged back into the cave, Jason in pursuit.

Jason examined the cave, and his eyes fell on Calypso. She was still asleep, her face pointing away from them, at the cave wall.

Jason seemed to notice the disrupted blanket on the other side of Calypso. "Wait, were you two-"

Leo felt his face go red. "No! I mean, we weren't, you know-" He got out.

"Okay, it's fine," Jason laughed. "I don't want to know."

"Dude! Seriously?"

"Oh, so you're the only one allowed to make jokes?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm the funny one!" Leo laughed. He realized how loud they were being. Calypso turned over in her sleep.

Leo dropped his voice down to a whisper. "So, what do you want?"

Jason looked down at the floor, suddenly nervous. He completely avoided Leo's eyes. "I- I mean, the crew, wants you to come back to the ship."

Leo glanced at Calypso before answering. "And leave her here? Alone?"

"We're not leaving yet! She still hasn't decided, I take it?"

"Nope," Leo said, popping the 'p'. "She's being _noble_."

Jason sighed, and didn't say anything. He looked around the cave again.

"How's it going back there?" Leo asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"All Hades broke loose when you left. Percy's arguing with Annabeth and Piper, I've been arguing with Piper. Only Hazel and Frank stayed out of it, but they're definitely on your side. Same with Piper. Oh, I'm on your side too," he said quickly. "Me and Piper have been debating over other stuff."

Leo wanted to know what they had been fighting over, but he held it back. He was positive it was a relationship thing. "Great. I really feel like dealing with that when I get back."

Hey, man, you started it!" Jason grinned. Leo was surprised that Jason wasn't mad at him for causing all of this. Especially if it had caused problems between him and Piper.

"Are you sure everything okay between you and-" Leo started.

"We're fine now," Jason promised. "The argument started before all of this madness began." He smirked.

"Good. So Annabeth and Percy . . ."

"They haven't had a conversation since last night."

"Perfect. Any more drama you would like to add?"

"Let me think about it." Jason put on a thinking face, complete with tongue sticking up out of his mouth. "Oh, Piper!"

Leo gave him a confused look. "What else about Piper?"

"What did you talk about with her?"

". . . When?"

Jason sighed, exasperated. "Last night!"

"Last night? I was asleep! I woke up a few hours ago!"

Jason looked puzzled. "Then . . ." his eyes widened as he found Calypso again. He groaned. "I guess they had a girl talk."

Leo followed his glance. Calypso was still lying down on the bed.

As he watched, her face became more and more agitated. She started tossing and turning. Tears started leaking out from under her eyelids.

He started to walk over to her just as she woke up.

"LEO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, opening her eyes. He jumped at his name, hesitated for a second, then closed the gap between them as fast as he could.

She was staring at the cave wall in front of the bed, tears pouring at an alarming rate down her cheeks. She hadn't even looked at Leo, which seemed odd to him. _Why was she calling my name if she hadn't even noticed me?_

Leo slid down to his knees beside her. She saw him just then and hugged into him, staying on the bed. Her whole body was shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still holding her.

"I-I am okay," she whispered, breathing heavily. Her face was soaked. When she turned away from him, Leo thought he could see a hint of red in her cheeks, from embarrassment.

"Should I come back later?" Jason said, making Leo and Calypso jump. Leo had forgotten he was there.

"Uh . . ." he glanced at Calypso.

She looked back at him, a little confused. "I can go out to the garden," she said, loud enough so Jason could hear. "You can finish your conversation."

She got up at the same time Leo did. As soon as she started walking, Leo grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked, whispering into her ear.

Calypso blushed, taking a few glances at Jason, and the arms around her. "I am fine, Leo. Please, just finish the conversation. Fast. I do not like being kicked out of my own home." She tried for a smile, but it didn't last long. She still had tears in her eyes. Leo let go of her, but she turned around to face him. She reached up and kissed him, blushing again, and walked past Jason to the garden.

Once she was gone, Jason whistled. "Wow. And I thought I had it good."

"Shut up, before you embarrass yourself," Leo responded, feeling the heat rise to his face.

Jason just smirked. "Whatever. But anyways . . . what were we talking about? Oh, yeah! You don't know what her and Piper talked about?"

Leo shook his head. "I didn't even know Piper _came_. I'll ask about it later, but I doubt I'll get a response. Girls have too many secrets."

"You don't have to tell me. Well, I'd better not hold you any longer," he said, grinning again. "Just . . . come back to the ship soon, okay? I don't know how much more arguing I can take. This is the first time I've laughed since yesterday."

"I'll try," he said, looking at the entrance. Calypso was kneeling down in the garden. Her hands were dirty, like she had just planted a flower. She stood up, surveying her work.

Jason followed his gaze. He laughed. "Well, see ya'" and he walked off, out of the cave, and back towards the ship, still smirking.

Leo watched him go, then walked over towards Calypso, smiling to himself, feeling the sudden urge to start skipping. He suppressed it, and hugged into Calypso from behind.

"Guess who," he whispered into her ear.

She laughed. "I would have thought you would have learned your lesson before. Do _not _sneak up behind me when I have my shovel." She raised the item in her hand threateningly.

Leo backed away, pretending to cower. "Oh, not the shovel! I'll do anything!"

Calypso laughed again. "Do you want breakfast here, or are you going back to the ship?"

"Wherever you want to go, I'm going."

She smiled and faced him. She reached up to touch his face, but then saw how dirty her hands were, and dropped it. "I should go wash up."

"And then what?"

"I-" she started. Then she made face. "You promise you won't kidnap me as soon as I get on the ship and go?"

"Aw, you take all the fun out of things!" Leo complained. He laughed.

She tried to glare at him, but a smile peered through. "I guess I get to meet your crew, then." She made another face.

"They're not all bad! Hazel and Frank are nice, and Piper-" he cut himself off, remembering Jason's question. "Hey, did you talk with Piper?"

Calypso chewed on her lip. "Yes."

"And let me guess, you don't want to tell me about it."

"Not particularly."

Leo just sighed. He stared out towards the sea expanding around the island, no other islands in sight.

She leaned up and kissed him, making sure not to touch him with her grubby hands. Fireworks lit off in his chest. When Leo thought she was going to break off, she didn't. Leo put his arms around her waist, and for once, not feeling awkward at all. She didn't seemed surprised by the reaction. Instead, she seemed even more eager. Ignoring her dirty hands, she pulled his head closer to hers. But he didn't mind at all.

She clinged onto him, and didn't break the kiss when she adjusted to fit more comfortablely in his arms. Leo wrapped one of his arms around the small of her back, while she pressed one hand against his chest, sending heat waves through his whole body.

Leo wasn't sure when she changed her mind about her actions. At one point, she seemed to want to pull him even closer, more than physically possible. Then the next, she was pulling away, with him still holding on.

She broke off, and in Leo's opinion, way too soon. When Leo loosened his arms, she turned away. There was a look in her eyes that made Leo worry a lot more than he should have. She briskly walked away, and didn't look back.

"I'll meet you at the ship. You go on ahead," she called back, leaving Leo standing in her garden, wondering what he had done to ruin the moment.

* * *

**It's not you, Leo! Don't be mad at Calypso either, she is going through a lot at once. With her old crush trying to kill her, Piper's talk, her feelings for Leo, and everyone interrupting their moments! I'm surprised her head hasn't exploded.**

**Thanks for reading another chapter, and I would love to hear feedback! My first major kiss scene, and I feel like it sucked. I promise it will get better, but not on the River Styx.**

**Really long chapter for me, but you guys deserve it. I love all of the comments, so keep it up!**

**PS, I am falling _way _behind on Favorites. So if you haven't yet, you should! (hint hint)**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4**


	13. Chapter 13: Jason

**YAY!**

**I'm happy if you didn't notice...**

**14544 Views! OMGS how is this possible? Godly powers must be at work... Or I just have awesome fans!**

**163 REVIEWS! Special thanks to:**

**SRISHTI (now! I update on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays whenever I can, but sometimes, if I have a really good idea, I might update sooner)**

**raeganb123 (sorry about Percy. I have gotten a lot of comments like this, but he's going to defend Annabeth from anything he finds as a threat. As shown in Tartarus multiple times. thanks!)**

**That one person (hehe stop! lol thank you!)**

**Adellia (Really!? YAY! Haha I'll keep going, and take some chill pills, lol. Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like my story so much! Just breathe)**

**Aztec Moustache (of course you are!)**

**Skyshattered (I know! I'll put my sched. just before the story)**

**RachelRavenclaw16 (love your name, and I know. Percy's going to protect Annabeth from everything that might be a threat, as shown in Tartarus. Sorry if I didn't quite capture it right, but I'll try and get it better!)**

**RANDOMPERSON (OK I WON'T)**

**dramaqueen5611 (hehe and I did? I didn't mean too... but thanks? I need to check what I wrote lol)**

**Pabulover123 (haha, when I get really into something, my sister does the same thing. Hehe thanks!)**

**Guest 257 (hehe, you should get an account... and I don't care about spelling if it's a good review!)**

**DarkStoo (... haha no comment. Thanks!)**

**Katwizzle (hehe glad you liked it so much!)**

**Rachellovesnoone (sadly yes... I kind of solved it, partially. Not really, but i will!)**

**Stad02 (yeah, I looked up a whole bunch of scenes in all the romance books I had... hehe, I'll try not to, but Percabeth has been through a lot. I'm sure they'll solve it, but I'm just writing what they do, lol.)**

**Totalbooknerd13 (Thanks!)**

**I 3 1D. PJ. MR (sorry but i hate 1D. Sorry! Working on it, but I want them to make up in a way that's special, not just cliche.)**

**Milliespencerreid (thanks!)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (I don't think so, but it still counts as a review!)**

**Queen of Ogygia (hehe thanks, and I still love your name!)**

* * *

**Okay, so that's done...**

**I update on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, for people who asked. If I get a good idea and type it up fast enough, I post that too, so I'm not limited to those days. Thanks!**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4**

**P.S. I'm not sure about Jasper. Read in between the lines a little bit, and you'll see Piper's point of view on it. Especially if you're a girl. Which I don't know too many boys reading this anyway, so... yeah.**

* * *

**Jason**

** Jason was tired of doing nothing helpful.**

So far he had caused an argument, talked, stood by and watch a argument start, talked, held hands with his girlfriend, and talked. He felt useless compared to Piper, who seemed to fix all the problems, or at least try.

He walked away from the garden, back towards the ship. When he looked back, Leo and Calypso were saying their 'good-byes'. They were clinging to each other like the world was going to blow up if there lips weren't touching.

Jason turned away and kept walking, but was instantly jealous. Piper and him hadn't had any 'quality time' since the quest began. Jason felt alone, ever since she took up the role as the parent, when Coach Hedge, Nico, and Reyna, left for Camp Half-Blood. It had gotten better, but they still barely had time to be together. Alone.

_Being jealous of Leo for being with a girl,_ Jason though to himself. _Is it just me, or is the world a little backwards? _He regretted thinking that soon after. How could he be mad at Leo for being happy? Leo finally found someone he wanted to be with, (that wanted him too) and all Jason could do was be jealous? What kind of friend was he?

When he got closer to the ship, Jason saw Piper standing on deck, waiting for him. She had already seen him, and was waving. Jason smiled and waved back.

Their relationship was going better since last night. Once Piper had gotten back from her talk with Calypso, she had been really kind and happy. Jason stayed next to her every chance he got.

When Jason got up on deck, Piper ran over and hugged him. She seemed to be really excited that he was back.

"How'd it go?" she asked, backing away but still staying close.

"Good. Except for some screaming," Jason said, laughing.

"He screamed at you? Why?" Piper seemed panicked. She hadn't wanted him to go in the first place, because she hadn't thought he'd be able to do any good. She thought he would make the situation worse. Piper finally relented, after much arguing.

"Oh, he didn't scream at me. Calypso was the one yelling." Then he realized that saying that didn't really answer her question fully. "She was asleep, and then she woke up screaming. I have no idea why."

". . . okay? What did Leo say?"

"Before Calypso started screaming? Not much. I told him what was happening-"

"Why would you do that?" she said, backing completely away from him. "You'll just get him worried about us! He needs to focus on himself right now!"

"We can't hide everything from him. He's a big boy now," Jason smirked, getting a glare from Piper. "What? Why can't I make a joke without getting glares?"

"Because you can't. And it's not him I'm worried about. I'm more worried about Calypso. She's going through a lot-"

"Yeah, what did you talk to her about? I thought you talked to Leo, but he wasn't even awake last night!"

Piper bit her lip, looking uneasy. "Let's go down to the mess hall. I think Annabeth's down there."

Jason noticed how she avoided his question, but didn't say anything. He didn't want another argument.

Piper turned away from him and headed towards the stairs, and Jason followed behind.

As they walked through the hallway, Jason heard muffled yelling. From a glance, he could tell Piper heard it too. She looked anxious. As they got closer to it, they realized it was coming from Annabeth's room. It was her and Percy.

"Annabeth, you need to actually talk! You can't mope around here avoiding me-"

"I can do whatever I want, _Jackson_. Like I've said, you can't tell me what to do. I'm smart enough to make my own choices."

"I know you can. Just _talk_. I-I can't go through all of this by myself. After Tartarus. . . you understand. I need you."

There was no response. Piper looked ready to storm in there, but Jason grabbed her shoulder. He shook his head, showing that she shouldn't get involved. She waved him, and knocked on the door.

The room got quiet. They heard a sigh behind the door, and it swung open. Percy had answered it. Annabeth was sitting on the bed, a tissue in her hand.

"What now?" Percy asked, sounding annoyed and tired of being interrupted.

"I'm tired of hearing this," Piper snapped. Everyone's expressions turned shocked. Piper never got annoyed by anything. Except monsters. "I'm going to solve this. You don't have a choice. I haven't slept in _forever_ so don't think you can make me change my mind. Jason, wait out here."

Jason realized he was getting kicked out. "Wait, you're just going to abandon me out here?" Piper stared daggers at him, but this time he didn't back down from it. Jason could see more than just anger in her eyes, but before he could decipher it, she turned away.

"Please," she said, trying to keep calm. Percy was giving him warning glances, telling him to leave before he got deeper into it.

"Fine," Jason said, hoping it sounded irritated enough for Piper to care. He took a step outside the door, and Piper pushed it closed.

_So what now?_ Jason asked himself. _Do I just stand here until she comes back out?_ His stomach rumbled in protest. He realized just how hungry he was. He walked down the hall to the mess hall.

Hazel and Frank were there, having a silent argument. _So is every couple arguing?_ Jason cleared his throat to give them a indication that he was there. They stopped suddenly and looked up.

"Mind if I join you?" Jason asked, not wanting to walk in with them having a debate.

"Yes-" Frank started, but Hazel cut him off.

"No, that's fine," she said, giving Frank a look. Frank shrugged and settled back down in his chair, staring at the walls that projected live scenes Camp Half-Blood. Neither of them had seen the camp before. Those two were the only ones who hadn't seen both camps.

The camp still looked like it was preparing for war, with people standing at the top of the hill, near a huge pine tree. Campers down in the valley walked around, grimacing, gathering supplies.

"Uh, cool." Jason sat opposite of Hazel, not wanting to get into a fight with Frank. He knew that Frank could plow him over if he wanted to, by changing into a different animal. Like a elephant. Or a lion. Either way, he wasn't sure he wanted to argue with the new Roman praetor.

"Uh, pizza," he said to his plate. It magically made a pizza slice appear on it. He picked it up, and started eating. In between bites, he directed his questions at Hazel. "So, how's it going back here? What's happened since I was gone?"

She took a while to reply, even though she was done eating. "Annabeth and Percy have been screaming at each other ever since lunch. Piper's been trying to calm them down some, but that really hasn't been working out. She ended up getting fed up with it, and stormed out a few minutes ago. You know, the usual." Frank smirked. _So she can make jokes, but I can't?_

But Jason didn't mention that. Instead he just sighed, looking down at his plate. "That's just perfect. I'll go up top and wait for Leo. I think he's coming back. He was just saying good-bye a second ago." Jason made the effort to laugh, still feeling a twinge of jealousy from the image that came to his mind. He got up, still eating his pizza, and walked out. Neither Hazel or Frank said anything as he left.

Annabeth's room was still full of screaming. It echoed throughout the hallway, making Jason cover his ears. He wanted to see what Piper was doing, but he remembered what had happened before he went to the mess hall. His hand paused on the handle, and slowly fell to his side. He kept walking to the stairs, letting the yelling to fade into the background.

Leo was already coming back up the gangplank when Jason got on deck. Jason smiled, cramming the last piece of crust in his mouth, and walked over to greet him.

He chewed his food and swallowed. "Glad to have you back. We need you downstairs, pronto. I feel like we're about to die from all the screaming. Hazel and Frank are down in the mess hall, and I guess Piper, Percy and Annabeth are still in Annabeth's room."

Leo huffed. "You take one day off, and this whole ship goes to Hades. I'll go down to talk to Hazel and Frank." He took a glance at the island, anxiety crossing his face. "Unless she doesn't take that long. . ."

"Let me guess, you invited her over to your place?"

Leo cracked a smile, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you could that."

"I can wait here, if you want me-" Jason said, but then cut off when he saw the expression on Leo's face. It looked afraid. "What?"

"No-no, that's fine. Can you go get the crew up here?"

". . . I guess. Are you okay?" Jason asked, because Leo had turned a delicate shade of green.

"I'm fine! Okay, you can go below and get them up here if they want to talk. I'm not running around the ship to all of them!" Leo put on a grin. Jason wondered what was going on in his brain, but stopped there. No one _ever _knew what was going on in that guy's mind. Not even the others in Leo's cabin.

"Okay? I'll go tell them," Jason said awkwardly, and went back down the stairs. _What was going on around here?_

He decided to check in Annabeth's room first for Piper. She would be all over this with her Aphrodite senses. She would probably know exactly what was going on with Leo. Again, Jason felt useless to help his best friend.

When he got there, the room wasn't as quiet. They were still fighting. He knocked quietly, hoping no one would answer, that they would be too loud for them to hear. Of course, the door slowly swung open.

And of course, it was Percy. "Um, Jason, now's not a good time . . ." The door opened a little wider to see Annabeth sitting on the bed still, with Piper beside her.

"I know, just-just I wanted to tell you that . . . uh, Leo is back." Jason waited for Percy to start yelling at him.

Percy kept his expression blank. "Okay, thank you for letting us know."

Jason nodded his head, hoping his face was a blank as Percy's. Percy then proceeded to close the door, as Jason turned at the exact same time.

He went down and alerted Frank and Hazel. They both nodded. Jason knew he interrupted them arguing again. _So the only couple that isn't arguing is me and Piper. That's just perfect._

He returned to the upper deck, to find no one there. Jason went over to the rail, and saw Leo talking to Calypso at the edge of the gangplank, still standing on the island.

There voices carried over to Jason. "Leo, I am not sure about this. . ." Calypso said.

"Come on! You're not planning on leaving, and I'm not planning on taking you anywhere yet. Nothing's going to happen. You agreed to come!"

"Maybe I should just go back. I do not know how the others will react, and neither do you."

Jason felt like he was intruding. He wanted to leave, but he was afraid that he would make too much noise, and would alert them of his presence. He stayed standing there.

"They wouldn't do anything to hurt me, or you," Leo continued.

"I thought the same about Percy."

Leo took a deep breath. "Calypso, do you trust me?"

Calypso looked at him, disbelieving. "Of course!"

"Then let's go."

Calypso stared at him, worried. "Well, you have been right about a lot of things. . ." she smiled, the fear that was left disappearing from her face.

Leo grinned back. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the gangplank. "I'll show you around. You're going to love it. I did build it myself." He wagged his eyebrows at her, and she laughed. The sound seemed to echo through the whole island. The laugh cut off short, leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

Leo stopped when he was standing on the gangplank, with Calypso still on the sand. He let go of her hand, and backed up a few steps, to give her some room.

Jason wanted to back up, but his feet weren't cooperating. Leo and Calypso hadn't seen him yet. What if Zeus just blew them to smithereens? Would it kill Jason as well? Or Leo? Or his friends below? Or Piper. . . He tried to say something, but sound didn't come out.

Calypso stared at the board in front of her, like it might bite her foot off if she touched it. She lifted her foot up carefully, making a big show out of it, and placed it gently on the gangplank.

* * *

**Yay! But no! Cliffhanger! Will Caleo be blown to pieces? Will I end the book there!?**

**OF COURSE NOT! to the last question, no hints on the first...**

**If you read between the line, you could see Piper's point of view. A couple hints there, but if you're still clueless like Jason... go back and read it again! But first reload the page, so it counts as another view! :P**

**So another wait til Sunday. I've already started the chapter, and I'm pretty sure it will be Annabeth, so Percabeth is back on! Maybe I'll do Percy, though. I haven't done him in a while... hmmmmmm...**

**Ok, so sorry again about the wait and cliffhanger. In the meantime, I have a story and writer to share with you!**

**Adellia, one of the fans of my fic, messaged me to check out her story. It was one of the best stories I have read so far. You should really, really, really, check it out! It's called, "Down the Rabbit Hole", and is about the seven's kids, who no nothing about the demigod world, and are being exposed to it. I was so excited to find this story, and I hope you will like it as much as I did!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, and a special thanks to dramaqueen5611 again (I'm never going to get over it, so get over it) for the title!**

**Read "Down the Rabbit Hole"!**

**Comment!**

**Um, I had something else to say, but I forgot... P: *thinking face* IDK, put it in the next chapter, I guess. Hmmm...**

**-teamleo4**

**\/ (comment!)**


	14. Chapter 14: Annabeth

**Yay! Over 16000 VIEWS!**

**167 COMMENTS!**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest (thanks)**

**fuzzy bunnies (yay)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (for entertainment! haha but I know!)**

**Skyshattered (your not and thanks!)**

**Stads02 (I tried to capture that in this chapter. Have no idea how I did, so please review!)**

**dramaqueen5511 (13's a really unlucky number for me. I'm glad it wasn't that bad this time!)**

**shadowdragon1324 (thanks!)**

**butterflygirl99 (yay I'm so happy)**

**Queen Of Ogygia (haha yay)**

**SRISHTI (hehe thank you!)**

**I 3 1D. PJ. MR (I'm glad it wasn't too offensive lol. thanks! and I love Percabeth too, just, they never have drama, so this really adds some. I've always pictured Annabeth as a little (LITTLE) afraid someone is going to take Percy away from her, like Rachel almost did.)**

**THAT RANDOM GUY (little confused about you coment... please explain)**

* * *

**Okay, Percabeth Chapter! I know you guys want this solved, so here it is!**

**Okay, takes place the same time as the last, maybe a little more during. Ends a little after, but not much.**

**Review!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

** Annabeth was tired of them yelling **their brains out.

Piper and Percy kept going back and forth, so much that Annabeth stopped paying attention. The only time she noticed was when they stopped, catching their breaths. Whenever Annabeth opened her mouth to talk, they would start back up again, completely ignoring her.

She sometimes looked around the room, trying to disregard the fact that there were two people shrieking in her room. She looked at her blank walls, wishing she had taken the time to decorate them. They really would have come in handy right about now.

She tried to think of a way to stop them, but none came to mind. _Some daughter of wisdom, _she insulted herself. _Can't even think of a way to stop an argument. How did I make it this far?_

She tried listening to what Percy was screaming, to try and get ideas. ". . . have the right to talk to my girlfriend! I don't see why you had to get involved-"

"Because if you're going to yell at my friend, it's my problem too! You can't just start shouting at her for no reason-"

"I have my reasons! You know what, can you just go? I want to talk to her alone. She can speak for herself, without you having to put your own input-"

_You know what? Let's go for the original approach._

"Leave you two in here alone? Since that has went so well before? Yeah-"

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth screamed. They both looked at her, like just realizing that she, the topic of their argument, was there. Annabeth was amazed by the fact that they thought they were both fighting for her. "I can speak for myself, Piper. Thank you for helping."

Piper blinked, then noticed she was being directed to leave. "I don't think this is a good idea. . ."

"It's fine, I can handle _him_." Percy flinched, but he nodded his head toward Piper. She glared at him. Annabeth could see it in her eyes that she thought she was giving in to him. "Please."

Piper looked at her, making sure Annabeth knew what she was doing. "Okay. . . I'll be outside the door."

"Really, you should go check on Jason. He's probably worried about you."

Piper grimaced. Annabeth knew they were still going through some of their own troubles. Jason was clueless, as most boys were. Piper didn't talk about it, but when she told her boyfriend to leave, Annabeth could see it in her face.

"Fine. I bet Leo's here. I'll come back in," she checked the alarm clock on the desk. "twenty minutes. At most."

"Thank you," Annabeth said delicately. Piper took one last glance at them, and walked herself to the door. Percy opened it for her, and she glowered at him. He backed away from the door, turning his attention to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked down at the floor when the door closed.

"Can we please talk? I'm tired of this," Annabeth saw his arm gesture to her. "And I'm tired of Piper coming in to stop you from saying anything. I don't think you've added one thing to the conversation while she was here."

"Conversation?" Annabeth asked, in a hoarse voice. "You really have the nerve to call that a conversation?"

Percy stammered. "You-you know what I mean. I want to hear what you have to say, not what a daughter of Aphrodite does. You're going to end up driving me insane." _I'm already there._

"Fine. I don't know what you want to discuss, though."

"Why are you even mad? You're smart enough to know that I wasn't fighting over her. I would _never _leave you. Not in a million years. That would be very 'Seaweed Brain'-y of me to do."

"Why do you think I called you that," she mumbled. She meant for it to be too quiet for him to understand, but he must have heard it crystal-clear, because he laughed.

"I know. You didn't answer my question, though."

_Darn_. "I-I don't have to answer that."

"Please?" He put on a pouting face, which, even in her current condition, made her feel guilty.

"Ugh. Why do I even bother? Because, Percy, you-" she struggled to put it into words. "You just-"

"I made you jealous," he whispered.

Annabeth didn't respond while he thought that over. She could almost see his brain working through it.

Annabeth wasn't jealous. Not really. She was mad at him for abandoning her on the island, to go track down some girl he said he got over. When she saw him fighting with Leo, with Calypso hidden behind him, she read the image wrong. Then, when she realized what was happening, she was half way back to the ship. She couldn't just go back and say, "oh, I was mistaken. Continue on with the fight." She was angry at herself, but she didn't want to sound stupid. She was a daughter of Athena, for gods sake! She couldn't go around all the time, being inaccurate.

But she was jealous at first. When she first saw them on the beach, rage shot through her body, filling her with adrenaline. She couldn't control herself. It took all her will power to not go and slap him. _Stupid hormones. . ._

As soon as she realized exactly what happened, all the jealousy shot out of her body. So no, she wasn't jealous. At least she thought. But might as well let him think that for argument's sake.

Percy took a deep breath. "Annabeth, look. I love you. I will always love you, and no one, even Tartarus himself, has ever come between us. Why should something change that now?"

Annabeth mumbled back, "I don't know." Percy smiled lightly.

"Exactly." He walked over to the bed, and sat down beside her. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy leaned down, capturing a kiss from Annabeth's mouth. He pulled away, grinning crazily. "I'm never fighting with you again. Ever. You're the only girl for me."

Annabeth smiled, her eyes still watery. Percy stood up. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up next to him. He caught another kiss from her, and pulled away, sighing. Annabeth laughed at his stuck-in-the-clouds expression.

"Hey, I've missed you," he said, laughing with her.

"I've been right here the whole time," she joked. Percy laughed quietly, reading every emotion on her face, not wanting to miss a moment of it.

He then glanced at the door. Percy sighed, but this time it was of annoyance. "I guess we have to go up to the top deck and talk to the others," he groaned. Annabeth fidgeted, but didn't say anything. Percy pulled her chin up to look at him. "I love you," he whispered again.

"You've only said that five billion times," she sarcastically said. "But I love you too. Come on, the others will be waiting."

"Yeah, I guess." Percy pulled the door open, still holding Annabeth's hand. "But first, we should eat. You haven't eaten at all since last night, have you?"

"Nope," she replied. Percy pulled her towards the mess hall.

They sat down on one side of the table, still clinging to the others' hand. Percy still didn't seem to want to let it go, which Annabeth was fine with. The only problem was, they were both right-handed. He looked down at her hand in sorrow, and let it go.

"What do you want?" he asked, seeming overly interested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Um, I don't know."

Percy laughed. "How about food?"

"Sounds great. Uh, I still haven't had breakfast." She checked the clock mounted on the wall. "And it's already three. Time flies when your screaming your head off." Percy chuckled, but looked guiltily at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so," he whispered. "Now order something."

"Uh, pancakes," she said, making a glance at Percy. He didn't say anything. The plate filled up with the same meal she ordered earlier.

He said to his plate, "I guess it will be toast." The plate complied, even putting butter in a small bowl next to them. He eyed Annabeth, waiting for her to make the first bite.

Annabeth sighed. _Always the gentleman. _She picked up a piece with her fork, and lifted it to her mouth. Percy did the same.

As soon as the food reached her mouth, she realized just how hungry she was. She didn't talk through the whole meal, and even ordered another plateful of pancakes.

Percy was on his third plate before they spoke. "I guess I was hungry," Percy said, putting another piece of toast between his teeth.

Annabeth nodded. "You haven't eaten this whole time either, have you?"

"No, I was waiting for you," he admitted. _Of course you were, Seaweed Brain. Starving yourself for me. _She felt guilt creeping in to her expression.

Percy saw it, and his eyes widened. "Hey, I'm fine. Worry about yourself."

"I starved myself along with you in Tartarus," she reminded him. Images flipped through her mind of how bad he looked down their. Before they had gotten to Hermes' temple. She shuttered, along with Percy, who must have been thinking the same things about her.

"We're out now," he said quickly, trying to break away from the thoughts. "That's what matters. And that we're together again." He tagged on, reminding her about his promise to be with her, always. He grabbed on to her hand, while she silently disagreed with him. The only thing that mattered was that they were together. It didn't matter to her if they were in Tartarus, or defeating Gaea, or back at Camp Half-Blood. Or even at New Rome. What mattered was that he was at her side, facing the same things she was.

Percy glanced at the clock again. It now said 3:48. "I guess we should go check on them now," he looked glumly at the hallway. Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we should," she said. Annabeth got up from the table, weaving their hands around the furniture, making sure that they could be together. Percy stood up, making it easier. Suddenly he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I love you," he said again, breathing it into her ear. Annabeth's heart fluttered.

"I love you," Annabeth whispered back. "Always have, always will." Percy pulled away, looking at her like he was trying to memorize her face.

Annabeth pulled him towards the hallway, and up the stairs. They reached the top, and were blinded by the sun's light, as their eyes adjusted, Annabeth's mouth fell open.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Maybe the ship was blown to pieces? Maybe no island is there? Maybe I'm not telling you!**

**Okay, special shout out to Adellia, who has been through a lot in the past few days. Power through it, and any questions, don't hesitate!**

**Comment! I want to try and reach 180, if that's okay... it won't prevent me from posting like some people do, but its just a goal I want to reach.**

**Thanks!**

**-teamleo4 (the win, it they didn't get blown up...)**


	15. Chapter 15: Calypso

**SORRY!**

**My internet was acting up, and I couldn't load anything at all until my mom started messing with it. You have no idea how long I tried to get on. No idea. I'm posting ASAP.**

**194 REVIEWS! I FEEL AWESOME!**

**Thanks to:**

**Volleyball3Girl (probably not what you think, but thanks!)**

**Guest 257 (no you didn't! Lol.)**

**Ryan Fritz (thanks, and of course!)**

**RachelRavenclaw16 (haha, something like that...)**

**Totalbooknerd13 (um, I really hope I don't get that OOC with him... O.O)**

**Obsessivebookdiva (yes, I know. The crew is really blowing some of this stuff out of preportion, but Leo's mad at him for messing with her head, even if he didn't really. But we really can't be sure of that, because it was in his mind set when he was at Ogygia, so he might have done some stuff that made her think... And a lot of the crew is on Team Leo in my opinion. Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, even if she doesn't want to be all girly. She can't hide some stuff that she got from her mother. Annabeth is a girl too. She has girl emotions. And I'm starting to feel Piper needs a few punches too, lol.)**

**Ryan Fritz (again, haha thanks)**

**dramaqueen5611 (sorry! This one isn't as bad.)**

**WiseGirland SeaweeBrain (tell me one person who does)**

**The name you will never know (kind of... lol , I'm glad you get that...)**

**THAT RANDOM GUY (thanks for clearing that up! Haha, and here you go!)**

**thing (thanks)**

**Minor Goddess of Doorknobs and Shiny Things (lol...? thanks. I'll definitely make this book a lot longer than I have right now... (I have too!) haha, thanks for the comment on the other story, I should update it soon, but I've been working on this one a lot. Thanks timtamfish...? AKA Minor Goddess of Doorknobs and Shiny Things!)**

**Pabulover123 (I update Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday... ? Thanks, glad you liked it!)**

**Stads02 (I know XP have to do something to keep my fans... this isn't near as bad, I don't think... yeah, I had it typed out already, and then when I saw your last comment on the chapter before, I was like, "this person has mind reading abilities!" yeah, I though I was at 167 when I was at 176. FAIL!)**

**I 3 1D. PJ. MR (your name is as impossible as ever to type... haha thanks!)**

**Guest (thanks, and I hope you are not having a heart attack!)**

* * *

**You guys were asking for a Calypso chapter, so here you go! At first I had this whole chapter in Leo's POV, minus the beginning, and then converted it over. If there are any errors, feel free to PM me or comment!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, haven't had one of these in a while, and since you guys are insisting I'm related...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJ series or HoO, because I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm not related. I don't know him personally, and have not stolen anything from him. That you can prove...**

**No, but seriously, I haven't anything to do with the real series.**

**-teamleo4**

**PS. This chapter is dedicated to Adellia, a fan of my story who is going through a lot more than I could probably handle.**

* * *

**Calypso**

** Calypso couldn't decide what to wear.**

Going to re-meet the ex-boyfriend for dinner with your new boyfriend wasn't really covered in the things she knew. She never had two boys on her island at once, much less ones she had taken a special interest in.

_What would Leo like? _She found herself wondering. She had no clue. She had never asked him his favorite color, or his favorite anything. When he was here the first time, he mostly just told her about the quests he'd been on, and the one he was on currently. They never talked likes and dislikes.

She sat on the ground, frustrated. _How could I have never asked him about this kind of stuff? _She groaned. _So now what? Pick randomly? _She looked over at her clothes.

Most were dresses, but some were "regular clothes", as Leo called them. Most of the dresses were in the back, since she hadn't worn them in the past year. Or month, as Leo had informed her, about how much time had passed in the real world.

_Well, might as well break back out one of them,_ she thought. She shuffled through the clothes in front, tossing them aside. At last, the only things in there were dresses.

_So how to choose now? _She thought back to all of her conversations with him. None told her what she needed. She huffed, glaring at her clothes, like it was their fault.

She remembered how he stared at her that night she had worn the red dress. The night she started showing her emotions for him.

She grabbed that dress out of the pile. It was worn, with stains all up and down it, and Calypso knew exactly why. She used to wear it to go over to their forge, before she destroyed it. _He still doesn't know, _she thought guiltily. He was going to flip out as soon as he saw.

She pushed that thought aside. She couldn't wear it. She looked through the other dresses, and found one that looked almost like it. She smiled. It was perfect.

She slipped it on quickly, wanting to go see Leo again as soon as possible.

She stared at the gangplank accusingly.

She stood on the beach right in front of it, with Leo standing on it. His eyebrows were raised, waiting for her to take a step forward on to the board. He was smirking at her expression.

Leo glanced at the dress every once and a while, showing that Calypso choose correctly. She didn't show that she noticed, but every few seconds she would glance back up at Leo, worrying about him.

_What if he gets killed because of me? I cannot die, but he can! Or is he enough on the island that he is immortal? Why am I doing this? It could jeopardize everything I have worked for, everything he has. Can I really take everything away from him for my own, selfish needs?_

She knew Leo would make her, one way or another. He was determined to take her with them. "Leo, I'm not sure about this. . ." she said, hearing her fear creep into her voice.

He _psh_ed. "Come on! You're not planning on leaving, and I'm not planning on taking you anywhere yet," he tagged on. He was sure she was going with him. "Nothing's going to happen. You agreed to come!"

Calypso tried to back out. "Maybe I should just go back. I do not know how the others will react and neither do you." _And come back with me?_

Leo sighed, exasperated. "They wouldn't do anything to hurt me, or you," he tried convincing her. Calypso just glanced back down at the board, still fearing the worst. That they would both be a pile of goo in a few seconds anyway, so it wouldn't matter what his crew thought.

"I thought the same about Percy," she whispered to herself. She meant for him not to hear, but he stiffened at the words. He seemed to debate about something.

Then he sighed. "Calypso, do you trust me?"

_How could he even ask that? _"Of course!" _How couldn't I when he is trying to rescue me from my prison?_

"Then let's go," he said simply.

Calypso's face was still panicked. It slowly relaxed, while she said, "Well, you have been right about a lot of other things. . ." She meant it to sound sarcastic, but it came out normally. She could see his face physically lighten, making him look like the boy who still cuddled with metal spheres.

His mouth stretched until it was a full sized grin, her favorite face on him. He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to the plank. "I'll show you around," he said, more enthusiastic than she had ever heard him before. "You're going to love it. I did build it myself." He said the last sentence in a proud voice. He ruined it when he wriggled his eyebrows, making her laugh. The sound carried throughout the island, bouncing back off the trees. The sound cut off when Leo yanked her even closer to the gangplank.

He let go of her hand, looking thoroughly depressed about it. He backed up a few paces, making enough room so she could stand comfortably on the plank.

She eyed it again nervously, but this time she lifted her foot up in the air. The last thoughts she had were _I hope we don't get blown into chunks, _and _I love you, Leo Valdez_, as she lowered her foot to tap the plank.

Nothing happened. Calypso jumped anyway, and Leo flipped out at the sudden unexplained action.

"Are you okay?" he screamed at her, making her flinch. He jumped back down the gangplank, closing the gap between them shortly. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her arm and shook it.

"I am okay," she protested, breathing heavily. She was still wondering if Zeus would electrocute them till crispy. It wouldn't take that much effort on his part. Just a little _zap _with his master bolt.

_Great thoughts to think, _she scolded herself. Still, she felt fear come back to her face.

Leo seemed completely relaxed. He even had the nerve to tease her about it. "See? I told you so!" He laughed crazily. She forced a smile. Leo saw right through it. "Hey, you're still here. I'm still here. Everything's fine," he tried soothing her. It worked a little. She breathed deeply for a bit, and looked up at him gratefully. Leo backed up the gangplank as she stuck her foot back out.

Again, nothing happened when she touched the wood. Leo smirked as she took a few more steps towards him.

"Told you," he repeated, gloating. "So. . . ready to meet the crew?"

Calypso didn't answer. Her eyes stayed focused on the plank below her, as she kept moving forward. Until she ran into Leo.

She looked up, blushing from embarrassment. Their faces were literally inches from each others'. His eyes got wider. He reached up, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Instead of dropping his hand back to his side, he just lowered it, letting it rest on her shoulder.

She got the signs. Slowly she reached up and pulled him close by the back of his neck, closing her eyes.

Leo surprised her. Just when she was about to end it, he pushed into her more, bringing more emotion with him. She was shocked for a moment. Instead of withdrawing and thinking it went to far, she pulled herself closer as well. Her hand went up the back of his neck, slowly tangling in his hair. Leo tripped backwards from the reaction, but Calypso was able to keep the kiss going, never losing contact. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape and join his.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Their eyes followed the others', not wanting to lose the moment.

Calypso sadly broke the gaze, and took in the new view. That's when she saw the audience.

When Leo stumbled, he must have backed up to the top of the gangplank.

A pair of blue eyes were watching them. Calypso stared straight back.

Leo saw her looking and turned around, reaching for his tool belt.

He took in the scene, stepping forward as he did, leaving Calypso in plain view for the others. Percy was at the stairs, gaping at her with the other blonde, Annabeth. Her heart hurt when she saw them together. Both their mouths were open in astonishment. Piper was also there, staring on with a look of excitement and knowledge. As Calypso watched, Piper started bouncing up and down.

Leo spoke up. Calypso knew it was to stop the others from making this more awkward than it had to be. "Hey. How long have you all been there?" It came off really straight forward sounding. Leo blushed, and she felt her face do the same.

The blonde boy responded. "I was here for a little while. Since you were on the beach." Annabeth and Percy's mouths were still hanging open. Piper definitely wasn't calming down. She looked like she had something to contribute.

Leo interrupted Calypso's train of thought. "Oh, wonderful!" He said sarcastically. "I hope you enjoyed the show. . . but I guess you didn't bring popcorn." She blushed even harder. When Leo glanced at her briefly, she looked down at the ground, wondering how he could keep his sense of humor in a situation like this. He then turned back to his crew, and Calypso looked up again.

The blonde boy had a really weird expression. It was between amusement and pity. His face was bright red, but he was grinning slightly, sending mixed signals.

Just then Annabeth decided to input her thoughts. "Okay, I guess we should go back down, _right Percy?_" The last part she directed at him with ferocity. Calypso didn't quite know what was going on between them, and didn't know how to act either way. The rest of the crew glanced at them, before training their eyes back on her and Leo.

Percy looked confused at her. "Uh, right?" he questioned, "See you at dinner." He looked at Piper and Jason, but only glanced over at Leo and Calypso.

That set her nerves on edge. _Was he afraid? Or mad? Or devastated? Or worried? _Annabeth and Percy went down below together, again making Calypso's chest flare with pain.

Piper's voice brought her back into focus. "So, will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked her. _With all of this going on?_

She looked at Leo, who was too focused on Piper to notice. "Um, yes. . ." Calypso said quietly. Piper bobbed up and down on her toes again. The blonde guy grabbed her shoulders to stop her, looking apolitically in her and Leo's direction.

"I'm sure they want to be alone, based on their entrance," he said, making them blush different colors yet again. The boy winked at Leo, making Calypso look down at the gangplank, which she was still standing on.

She heard them leave to go down below. She looked up to find Leo facing towards her. "Sorry about my crew. They're a little loco. I mean, crazy." Calypso laughed. _So is he trying to confuse me?_

"Okay. . ." she replied, confused a little bit, but the smile on her face seemed to make up for it. "so, tour first or dinner?" She tried to change the subject.

His stomach growled loudly in response. She laughed, then realized how hungry he must have been to make a sound that loud. "Wait, when was the last time you have eaten?"

"Uh. . . I'm not sure," he lied. Calypso didn't push him to answer truthfully. There was going to be enough questioning at dinner by the crew.

"Then dinner it is," she said regretfully. Leo laughed at her expression, taking her hand.

"You'll get used to them. They're really nice people," he tried convincing her. She just smiled innocently and nodded. Leo groaned. "When will you believe me?"

"When Percy stops giving me death glares," she retorted, laughing. She was surprised how at ease she sounded, when she was going to meet a whole bunch of demigods that may or may not want to kill her. She pushed that thought aside. That would be the dinner conversation.

He pulled her towards the stairs. "You need to meet Hazel and Frank. I'm sure you'll like them."

"Mm-hm," she replied, trying to agree to disagree. He groaned again. They went down the stairs, and into a hallway lined with doors.

"Fine, I'll just have to show you. Let's eat." he said, as the hall opened up into a large room, with painted wall, and six demigods all staring at them. She felt her face burn.

_Is it too late to eat at my place?_

* * *

**Good chapter? Bad chapter? Comment!**

**Pretty good sized chapter? Comment!**

**Okay, I'll probably put the dinner in the next two chapters. No "definite"s, though. Definitely in the next four... sorry if it comes that late! I'm trying to add more POV's, including Frank and Hazel, since I haven't had them at all.**

**In the future, if my computer starts acting up, I'll try to post something about it, apologizing. I couldn't even load a single page... so sorry again about that. I'll try to get the next chapter out by Friday, on schedule, or maybe later because of this... No idea who's POV it will be.**

**Oh, and I wanted to put this out there. On my computer, I made the pages formatted just like Riordan does. It took forever to figure out, so yeah. This isn't proof that I'm related... I wish. Anyway, I got to page 120 with this chapter! YAY! 15 Chapters and 120 pages, so about 8 pages per chapter. Pretty short sounding, huh? I'll try and bring that up, but at the start my average was 6 per chapter, so way better than then. I'll keep trying to get it up more.**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4**


	16. Chapter 16: Percy

******YAY! My story has 20000 VIEWS!**

******Special thanks to:**

******Volleyball3Girl (thanks!)**

******Adellia (forgot the review part... thanks anyway!)**

******Obsessivebookdiva (I'm mostly tomboy, but i have a really, really girly side that not many people know about. I've really showed it in this story... this will be a REALLY awkward dinner! Sorry I don't have it in this chapter!)**

******Goddess Timtam (thanks! Um you said "I don't know how Riodan makes up this stuff!" I'm not Riordan! Thanks for thinking that, but... have to put it out there...)**

******Cecld (didn't you use to have an account? I checked back, cz I was confused, and there's a person called the same thing... thanks!)**

******Totalbooknerd13 (everyone should be afraid of Percy in this book... O.O he's always watching... lol)**

******RachelRavenclaw16 (haha, thanks! I really can't update any faster, 'cause I've already delayed all my other story for this one!)**

******Guest (I'm not sure about that... I've read some pretty good stories... okay this sounds bad, I'm doubting my own story. Sorry!)**

******THAT RANDOM GUY (haha, I'll try not to and don't die!)**

******I 3 1D. PJ. MR (I still have trouble typing your name, lol. Thanks!)**

******Guest (thanks!)**

******dramaqueen5611 (sorry! I have to get use to her POV again... especially since she doesn't have a POV in the real books, makes it hard. I did eat great, kind of creepy how you know that, lol. I'm so happy!)**

******justapassingreader (thanks!)**

******The Ocean BlueDude (thanks, I hope you enjoy future chapters as well!)**

******Ryan Fritz (again... lol, but I'm not complaining, comment as much as you want!)**

******vivi-rose (I took a really short time to type that, so it seemed short. IDK, lol.)**

******Stads02 (haha only Leo. I had spaghetti for dinner that night. O.O WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!? Lol.)**

******the Oz Meister and Jen Bass (haha, thanks, I was hoping I got everything right...)**

* * *

******Those really mean a lot to me!**

******Percy Chapter! Little bit of Percabeth... and some other stuff... no hints till you read. **

* * *

**Percy**

Percy felt like Mrs. O'Leary's tail just hit him in the face. And yes, it had happened before, more times than you would think.

As soon as he came up on deck, they saw Leo and Calypso kissing. And kissing was putting it lightly. Percy felt his mouth fall open.

The two broke apart quickly, blushing. Jason and Piper were already on deck, also staring at them in shock.

Percy didn't register the next few minutes. He only noticed when Annabeth said his name.

". . . _right Percy?_"

Percy was surprised by her tone, knowing that he probably missed the reason, he replied, "Uh, right? See you at dinner," he told Jason and Piper, who were looking at the pair in worry. He took a fleeting glance at Leo and Calypso before he went below after Annabeth, with his brain still numb.

Yes, he knows, he's with Annabeth. It shouldn't matter to him.

But the truth is, he definitely felt something. He didn't know if it was jealousy or hatred or both. He hoped it was hatred. _No, it _better_ be hatred_. It would be so much easier in the long run to deal with.

They stopped at Annabeth's door. She turned to face him, smiling.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she teased. Percy laughed lightly, surprised she didn't flip out again.

"You do realize you nicknamed me that for a reason, right?"

"Mm-hm," she mumbled, leaning closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Percy reached around her and opened the door.

"Are you hungry? I think that's why they're here." He said quietly.

Annabeth hesitated. "I can wait, if you want." They both walked into her room. "We just ate."

"Yeah," Percy said, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. So what do you want to do in the mean time?"

"I don't know." She said. She sat on the bed, and patted it beside her. He sat down, putting his arm around her. "I feel like were not doing anything productive since we've been here." Percy thought about that. All they've been doing is fighting amongst each other. That really isn't something the seven heroes should be doing in their anxiousness to get back. Or maybe, that's why they're fighting. Because they want to get back as soon as possible.

"You're right," Percy finally said. Annabeth looked up at him, confused by his tone. "We should fix that."

Annabeth's eyebrows crunched together, looking a little wary. "How?"

"Easy. You know how to fly the ship, right?"

Her eyebrows shot up, realizing what he was talking about. "Percy, we can't just leave her-"

"I never said anything about leaving her here."

"So, you just want to sail away, and take our chances?"

"They'll be preoccupied on dinner. . ."

"While we start sailing to camp." Annabeth finished. Her face showed she didn't like the idea that much.

"I know. Look, we're wasting time here. A few centuries could have already past already in the real world! We need to get back, before it's too late."

Annabeth seemed to debate with herself. Finally she sighed. "We can't just make a decision like this by ourselves-"

"But we need to get back to camp-"

"We need to tell the crew. I'm not going to do this to Leo." Annabeth's expression softened. "I know you want to get back soon. How about we set a deadline? We can say that we need to leave by a certain time if we're going to help the camps at all."

Percy sighed, but nodded. "Soon," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"Okay, no more fighting," Annabeth replied back just before they did.

There was a knock at the door. They broke off, noticing that they had left it wide open. It was Hazel and Frank.

"Hey, we're about to have dinner. . ." Hazel trailed off, looking between the pair of them, fear mixed in to her emotions.

"Um, we just ate." Annabeth spoke up.

"Oh, okay," Hazel started walking away, Frank in tow.

"Wait, where were you guys?"

Hazel blushed just before she cleared the door frame. "See you later!" she called back, ignoring the question.

Percy didn't try to continue the conversation, and neither did Annabeth. They didn't want to push Hazel too far with something. They didn't need anymore fighting.

When their footsteps disappeared into the distance, heading towards the mess hall. Percy questioned Annabeth. "What was that about?"

She looked just as confused as him. "I don't know, they've been really secretive lately. I'm starting to get worried."

"What else have they been doing?"

Annabeth blushed. "Hazel. . . she sneaked into Frank's room one night. Don't tell her I told you. I mean, I'm not judging her, because you've spent almost every night in here since Greece, but I don't know. She's been off lately. They're hiding something. I just know it." She sounded like she was talking to herself, and not Percy. She got like that when she was really deep in thought.

He thought about what she said. He couldn't believe that they would hide something from him. But now that Annabeth mentioned something about it, there was something different about them, since Athens. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Should I ask them about it?"

"Gods, no!" Annabeth looked mortified. "They'll know I told you about it, and I'm not going to argue with them, too. They'll tell us when they're ready, Seaweed Brain."

"'Course, Wise Girl." Percy stood up to close the door when Piper passed by.

"Hey, you guys coming?" she asked, stopping in front of the door. Percy was surprised Jason wasn't trailing behind her.

Percy sighed, exasperated. "We just ate!"

Piper looked at him reproachfully. "Geez, sorry! Just asking. . . How was I suppose to know? Calm down!"

Percy felt a sudden feeling of relaxation wash over him. He found himself asking, _why am I mad again? I really need to calm down._

He shook it off, realizing it was charmspeak. "Don't do that! Ugh, sorry, you're like the third person to ask."

Annabeth stood up behind him. "Actually, she's the second. Just because Frank passed by doesn't mean he asked."

"Wait," Piper said, confused. "Frank passed by?"

"Yeah," Percy spoke up. "Like, just a few minutes ago with Hazel. Weren't they just up there?"

"No. . ." Piper said, looking concerned at the pair of them.

"Maybe they were in Hazel's room?" Percy suggested.

"I guess," Piper said, still looking confused. "I haven't seen them around too much. Well, we're going down to dinner, if you'd like to join us."

"No thanks," Annabeth said, smiling at her. Piper nodded, and walked away.

Percy sighed. "Is that all of them?"

"All of who?" Jason said, poking his head in. He looked around the room. "Hey, how are you guys doing?"

Percy exploded. "Oh my gods, and let me guess, you're inviting us to dinner?" Percy yelled.

Jason looked taken back. "What? No, I-"

"You know what? Fine! We're coming! Tell everyone else that!" Jason and Annabeth stared at him as he continued. "Is there a whole train of people lined up outside the door to ask us one at a time if we're coming? They can all go down now, I gave in!" He flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Jason didn't say anything. When Percy looked back, Annabeth and Jason were exchanging looks. She shook her head, telling him not to worry about it. Jason slowly walked sideways out of the door frame, down the hallway, confusion and fear on his face.

When he was gone, Annabeth turned towards Percy. "Why did you have to flip out on him? He didn't even ask!"

"Yeah, well," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth didn't respond for a while. She walked over and closed the door silently. She sat down on the bed before she spoke. "I know you're stressed out about everything that has been going on, but you need to calm down."

Percy looked at her. He slowly exhaled. "Okay, for you." He sat up and kissed her on the lips.

"So, we're going?" Annabeth questioned once he pulled away.

"Hmm," Percy said, playing with her hair.

"We're going to dinner?" she said, pulling her hair away from him.

He groaned. "I guess."

"Okay. I need to get ready, so. . ."

"Yeah, meet you there," Percy said, kissing her again.

He got up and went to the door, looking back at her. He smiled while he pulled the door open, and closed it behind him.

When he got down to dinner, everyone was there, except Leo, Calypso, and of course Annabeth. There were only eight seats at the table. That was because usually there were eight people eating at a time, and one at the helm above. At least, when Coach Hedge and Nico were here. Today was the first day the table was going to be full again since Epirus. Percy didn't quite know what to think of that.

The couples all sat together, with Jason at the head. He looked nervously at Percy, probably wondering if he should move. Percy nodded at him, feeling guilty about yelling at him earlier. He sat down on the other side of Piper, saving the empty seat next to him for Annabeth. The last two empty seats were on the opposite side of him.

They all sat quietly, not knowing what to talk about. Piper finally spoke up. "Where's Annabeth?" Everyone focused on Percy.

"Um, she wanted to get ready. . ." Percy trailed off, hoping to end the conversation. Piper didn't seem to get the message.

"It's just dinner! We have it every night."

"I don't know, didn't feel like asking her about it." Percy said. Piper definitely got the message then. She opened her mouth, saw Percy's expression, and quickly closed it. Percy continued. "I didn't feel like arguing."

Piper nodded, staring at her plate.

Thank the gods, Annabeth walked in just then. She wasn't wearing anything special, just some clean jeans and a t-shirt, with her hair tied back. From the look on her face she could tell how big her entrance was. Her eyes widened at everyone staring at her, but quickly focused on Percy.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, seeming to feel like the center of attention from all of the eyes following her.

"Hey," Percy responded, feeling like she was directing it at him. "Saved you a seat." He eyed the chair next to him. Annabeth nodded quickly taking her seat.

No one seemed to know what to say. Frank and Hazel seemed very interested in their silverware, while Jason and Piper looked at the walls.

Percy had noticed that lately they hadn't been showing anything new, just staying on the same, dark night image at Camp Half-Blood. _It must be the time-doesn't-work-right-on-the-island thing. That reminds me. . ._

"Um, so I have to tell you guys something. . ." Percy started, making every eye snap to his voice. Annabeth looked at him questioningly. "Time." He said, and she seemed to understand. The others looked more confused.

Jason did the 'continue on' motion with his fork, spinning it in circles.

"Okay, so don't take this the wrong way, but I want to put it out there. . ." Percy realized right then just how bad this was going to sound. He exchanged looks with the blonde beside him before continuing. "Time travels differently here than it does in the mortal world. We need to set some kind of time limit on how long we're going to be here."

No one responded. They seemed a little too shocked too. Percy sighed and looked down at his plate.

When he looked back up, Percy noticed Piper staring towards the door and looked around.

Calypso and Leo had arrived.

From the way they looked, they hadn't heard what he had said, for which he was grateful. This dinner was going to be enough drama as it was.

Leo glanced worriedly at Percy. But he addressed the whole crew when he spoke, trying to ignore the awkwardness. Someone could have cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. "Got room for two more?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I know, sorry! My question is would you ever come back if I didn't have them? Probably not for most.**

**Comment below, cause I don't have much to say...**

**-teamleo4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, because that's illegal. You can't own a person, only Hera can do that to Jason... lol. Because Zeus gave her Jason as a... you get it, right? **


	17. Chapter 17: Piper

******Before you start screaming, let me explain!**

******I was sick Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday. I ate like the fatty I am on Thursday, and was mostly better by that night. I did type some. I stayed up until 10, shopping that night. I woke up at 11 to go wait in line for Black Friday, (my sister's idea) when the store opened at 5 a.m. I got sick _again _from the cold.**

******I had most of this written up before then, but couldn't figure out a good ending. I still don't think the end is very good, but to be continued...**

* * *

******The moment you regret not keeping up with the comments for two chapters... right now.**

******PS. Your name might be twice it you posted on both chapters.**

******Thanks to:**

******101tardis101 (thanks!)**

******Guest (I'm guessing it's the same one for those three reviews. I'm some what better now! Thank you! I changed it to "An Oath to Keep" from "Calypso's Story" a while back, but thanks anyway. I liked "An Oath to Keep", curtesy of dramaqueen5611, better for some reason. It will fit the story later on better, I think. Thanks again!)**

******Skyshattered (I don't think I pushed it too much!)**

******Lemon Berry (here you go! Catching Fire was amazing! I was a little mad that they didn't have some parts from the story, like Plutrich (i can't spell his name without going and looking it up) showing her the watch. But AMAZING!)**

******Musical2day (I do feel a little better!)**

******Guest (Percy will get better, once he gets over everything. He's mad that Calypso cursed his girlfriend. He still doesn't trust her, and finds her as a threat. Tartarus changed him, and I'm trying to show that he is a little meaner than the Percy we have come to know! Sorry if this isn't the way you would think he would be like... Thanks!)**

******Sara (I feel some what better...)**

******frs (confused by this...)**

******Moto'Moro'Moko (THANKS! I'm definitely going to have some godly interference later, I just don't know the minor gods' powers as well, so most likely it will be major. Aphrodite will return, VERY. MUCH. ALIVE. Haha, Harry Potter reference)**

******Totalbooknerd13 (I plan on it, lol)**

******the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (I had that last year, I get sick around the same time each year. This time I kept coughing during quizzes in class, and they were really bad. Everyone was staring... awkward.)**

******Volleyball3Girl (thanks, and I will!)**

******Obsessivebookdiva (I tried PMing you, and apparently you have it blocked. Comment with something that I would recognize, like a nickname, or if you have my number then text me! I would love to have someone I know read my story, it helps with feedback! Or find me at school... just get my attention!)**

******dragonrider2345 (thanks! I hope you like the chapter)**

******Stads02 (it was amazing! I liked it better than Hunger Games, definitely. It was funnier. Team Gale, all the way, and he showed his feelings to Katniss, who was completely oblivious. Gale is SO much better for her, and all my friends at school are Team Peeta. He threw bread at her. That's it. Burnt bread, at that. Sorry if you're Team Peeta, but anyways... my sickness is screaming in terror. Haha, thanks!)**

******Pabulover123 (thanks)**

******Sirens in the water (I will, thanks!)**

******i refuse to prove that i exist (sorry! I guess you live somewhere in Europe? Sorry!)**

******Skyshattered (why, thank you! haha, I think i'll do a Leo POV next. Sorry, wanted to leave some mystery...)**

******Totalbooknerd13 (yep, probably, lol. what would be his girl name? Penelope? lol, sorry, carried away...)**

******dramaqueen5611 (haha, it's fine. Sorry for the confusion, and the Hera/Jason reference? Juno owns Jason, a little messed up. Jupiter sold Jason off. There are too many J names in Rome...)**

****** (thanks!)**

******the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (I hoped some would get it! Percy: OMGS I'M COMING!)**

****** (thanks so much!)**

******Milliespencerreid (thanks!)**

******Stads02 (yep. Making little turtles... lol. Thanks!)**

* * *

******Okay, so a Piper chapter. I know, that isn't the person, or people, you wanted, but it time for DINNER! This is only part of it, you'll see why.**

******Thanks, and comment!**

******-teamleo4**

******PS. Happy Thanksgiving! I hope yours was better than mine!**

* * *

**Piper**

**Piper stared at the couple with uncertainty.**

Leo and Calypso stood in the doorway, waiting for an answer. Leo was still wearing his army jacket, but Calypso seemed to have dressed up.

She was wearing a red dress, that was shorter in the back than the front. The bottom cascaded down in ripples, barely reaching just above her knees in the front, just past in the back. There was a small tie above her waist, partially tightening it.

They both stared at the crew, most likely unsure what to do next.

Jason was at the head of the table, with Piper to the right of him. Percy was on the other side of her, with Annabeth. Frank was next to her, on the opposite side of Jason. Hazel was next to him, with the two empty seats next to her, between her and Jason.

Jason spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. "Sure, have a seat." He pointed at the empty seats beside him. Leo nodded gratefully in his direction, gripping Calypso's hand. He pulled her towards the seats. Calypso followed reluctantly, taking a few nervous glances in Percy's direction, as if expecting him to start shouting.

Of course, everyone was. Piper would slap him upside the head if he did. Luckily, she was in the seat right next to his, so she could could keep him in order.

Piper was a little bit nervous. She didn't know how Frank and Hazel would react to the goddess. They haven't had a full conversation with her, or a conversation at all. _ What if they were on Percy's side? _Yes, they were friends with Leo, but they knew Percy first. They had gone on a quest together alone. _Who were they more devoted too?_

Piper shook off those thoughts. Hazel seemed pretty annoyed when Percy admitted that he never loved Calypso, and she had to hope that Frank was with her. They didn't need another 'couple war'.

Her eyes focused back on Leo and Calypso. Leo had just pulled out the seat next to Jason. He seemed to realize that if he took that chair, Calypso would be stuck seating directly in front of Percy. He offered the chair to her quickly, chancing a glance at Percy, who was staring at his plate. Calypso nodded thankfully to Leo, taking the chair. Her expression was completely terrified. It took a minute for Piper to realize that she was scared of all of them, not just Percy.

Piper wasn't offended. Calypso didn't know anyone here, except for Leo and Percy. And, she guessed, her, but they only had one conversation. Anyway, one out of two of the people she knew wanted to kill her.

They both sat down, Leo taking the seat next to Hazel. Leo looked around at the others, while Calypso, mimicking Percy almost exactly, stared down at her plate, seeming determined not to make eye-contact.

Piper tried to give Calypso a reassured look, but she didn't seem to receive it. At least, she didn't acknowledge it. Hazel gave Piper a confused look, probably not understanding the connection between her and Calypso.

Jason and Piper had told Hazel and Frank earlier about everything that had happened. Piper intentionally left out the part about her going down to the island.

Both of them seemed shocked about how far it had escalated. Hazel couldn't believe that Percy was being so rude about it.

Frank was looking between Calypso and Percy, as if waiting for one of them to explode. Piper was waiting for him to explode, at least into some kind of animal. He could have probably used that power to escape this dinner, and Piper was surprised he didn't.

Piper really wished she had that power right about now.

She decided that if she couldn't escape, she had to make it less awkward. She spoke up. "Avocado and grilled pepper quesadilla," she clearly said to her plate. That was her favorite meal on the ship, that she had tried so far.

Jason seemed to understand, and he ordered, too. Hazel next. Finally, everyone had food, except for Calypso.

Leo leaned over and whispered to her. "They're magic." Calypso nodded, not looking surprised. Piper remembered from the myths that Calypso was a sorceress. That didn't make her feel better, having dealt with a sorceress on another quest. But Calypso was nice.

Calypso studied the plate a little bit more before ordering.

Hazel cleared her throat, looking directly at Leo. "So, what's going on?" Everyone stared at Leo.

Leo took a while to chew his food, buying some time. He swallowed, "What do you mean?" He asked, turning his head towards her.

"What exactly is going on? We need more information. Are you coming with us? How long are we staying?"

Leo exchanged a few glances with Calypso. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"She's coming with us," Leo said, almost daring her to counter it. Calypso didn't back down from it, but she didn't say anything either. "And the other question, it depends."

"What's the latest time?" Percy interrupted, ignoring the glares he was getting from Annabeth. Piper didn't know the fully understand what was going on in that relationship. Annabeth didn't seem mad at him anymore, but she didn't seem very happy, either.

Calypso still couldn't meet Percy's eyes, while Leo looked like he was going to march around the table and slap him.

Leo was the one that answered, heatedly. "Why does it matter to you?"

Percy reached for his pocket, slowly standing up. "Because the longer we stay here, the less of a chance we'll be able to help the camps prevent a war. You do want that, don't you? Oh, wait, you started this whole thing."

Piper heard Hazel gasp, but that was the only thing that she heard before she was standing, too. She grabbed Percy's arm, pulling him back into his seat. On the other side of him, she saw Annabeth doing the same thing. Percy sat down without looking at the two girls.

He continued. "You do realize that time doesn't travel the same here, right? We don't know how long we've been here! We could have already been here for months, years-"

Leo was the one standing now. "Or minutes! Seconds!" Calypso grabbed his arm.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Percy stood up again, with Annabeth shoving on his arm. He didn't budge. "Do you want to risk the lives of all the people at both camps, hundreds of people you've never met? Your friends? Your family? I'm not willing to take that chance!"

"That's enough!" Piper screamed as Leo opened his mouth again. She looked directly at Percy. "Sit down!" He complied, the charmspeak washing over him. Annabeth must have gotten a blast of it too, because she sat down fast. "You too," she looked at Leo, and he followed in suit. Calypso looked gratefully at Piper, then retook her seat. It seemed like she was the only one unaffected, but that was probably because she had magic as well.

Piper didn't enjoy the fact that she was keeping this dinner together with charmspeak. She hated it.

"Okay," she breathed. She picked up her fork, and tried to start eating. What she ended up doing was moving her quesadilla around her plate.

Piper realized that none of the crew had even taken a bite into dinner yet.

Percy and Leo were having a silent stare-down. Most of the crew stayed staring at them or Calypso, and some at each in turn. Annabeth was staring at Hazel intently for some reason, with calculating eyes.

"So, Hazel," began Annabeth. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around as much, lately. Same with you, Frank." Piper knew that she was trying to distract the crew. It worked. Percy and Leo broke off their stares, looking towards Hazel, along with the rest of the crew.

Hazel seemed to know how important this was, but uncomfortable with the newly found attention. "Oh, we've just been wandering around the ship, really. . ." Hazel trailed off, probably hoping that the conversation could end there. Sadly for her, this was just the kind of distraction the rest of the crew needed.

"Where?" Annabeth continued, making sure it was loud enough to keep the group's attention. Leo was the only one who wasn't completely focused on Hazel. He kept turning his head around to look at Calypso.

"Oh, just around. We walked down to the bay doors and around the whole ship, right Frank?" She added, obviously trying to get the attention off of her.

Frank looked around, as if just realizing that people were talking. "What? Oh, yeah, we've been just walking around. . ." He looked for something else to distract the others with. He didn't like the attention any more than Hazel did. "Have you noticed the walls have stopped changing? I mean, they slowed down at first, then completely stopped." Hazel looked relieved at the change of subject.

"Yeah," Percy said bluntly. _Not again. _"They started slowing as soon as we got here. So now we don't know what's going on back at camp."

Leo glared right back at him. "Oh, well you haven't been there for over eight months. A lot has changed."

Annabeth shook her head, and slammed it down on the table, groaning. Everyone looked over at her, even Calypso. Percy, completely forgetting about Leo, gripped Annabeth's shoulder, panic etched on his face.

"I. Am. Done. With. This." She said, emphasizing each word. She lifter her head off the table. "You two. You're sorting this out. Right now."

Percy stared at her. "But-"

"Don't you dare fight with me. I. Am. Done," she repeated. Percy wisely closed his mouth, still looking at Annabeth. Annabeth turned to face Leo. "Leo, you need to figure out what we're doing. I'm not staying on this island for the rest of my life. I need a deadline."

Leo must have seen that she wasn't in the mood for any yelling. Her eyes were a stormy gray. "Uh, I'll-I'll work on it," he managed. Piper knew he was partially scared of Annabeth, especially when she got this determined.

Annabeth nodded. "Good. Now, start talking. NO yelling." She leaned back in her chair, ignoring the astonished looks she was receiving from Frank and Hazel.

Piper knew the newcomers had never seen Annabeth take control like that. Yes, she was definitely the leader of the ship, even Leo couldn't dispute that. But Annabeth never really threatened people. Only Percy.

Leo cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He was clearly indicating that he wanted Percy to say something first, most likely an apology. Percy glared back, not speaking. Annabeth groaned again, and Piper completely agreed with her. These boys needed to stop bickering during every conversation they had.

Calypso was now hiding her face in her hands, looking like she would rather be any place but here. Her body was turned towards the hallway, as if she was ready to bolt at first chance.

Piper stood up. "I'm done," she announced, even though she had not taken one bite of her food. Looking around, the only person who had ate anything was Frank, out of nervousness. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

Jason called after her as she stormed out. "Wait, Piper, come-" was the last thing she heard before her bedroom door closed behind her.

Piper didn't hear any signs of pursuit. She sighed, collapsing down on her bed, sprawling out.

A little later she heard sounds outside her door, as if someone was walking. She braced herself, waiting for Jason to barge in, but they passed by, moving towards the stairs. She relaxed, knowing that the others would still be at dinner, minus the person or people that just walked past.

When she heard no other sounds, she thought through everything that had happened.

Percy and Leo fighting. That wasn't new.

Percy's information about time. They didn't know how much time had passed in the real world. All of their friends could be dead.

Piper flinched. She couldn't believe that. She had to trust herself, and hope that they were still on schedule.

But one thought came up before she could stop herself.

_If Calypso doesn't feel like coming, then will we ever leave?_

* * *

**Sorry for cliffhangers! But I'll leave you with a few questions:**

**Who walked by her door?**

**Will Percy and Leo ever stop fighting?**

**Are they still fighting now?**

**Will Annabeth chuck more shoes out of windows? (lol)**

**Will Leo and Calypso be together forever?**

**Will Piper and Jason be a couple?**

**Are the camps fighting?**

**And most of all, will they ever leave Ogygia? When?**

**And with those happy notes (lol), I bid thee farewell.**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

**PS. The Fates say that you will comment. It is in your future, and will pass...**


	18. Chapter 18: Leo

**Sorry sorry sorry!**

**I want to give my excuses. Yes, I have multiple.**

**1. I got a huge headache for the next two days after I posted, ruining my weekend.**

**2. I have a project due on Monday, and I've been working on it a lot.**

**3. My parents decided to set up for Christmas. Don't ask me why, I said that it was way too early. We set up most of our indoor stuff.**

**4. My whole family got sick from me. So I ended up being around a whole bunch of coughing people all week. Not the best thing to use to concentrate.**

**5. I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. I don't like the ending that much, because it's not really a cliffhanger.**

**6. Writing about the dinner was hard! I had to put the right amount of detail in for later parts to the story. Yes, I do have some parts figured out for later chapters. No sneak-peaks! Sorry!**

**7. I had some writer's block. I kept bouncing between my stories, since I couldn't figure anything out.**

**Okay, so now that I have that out of the way...**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Guest (3 times! Thanks!)**

**Guest (I've only told one friend about my account. And I made sure she liked FanFiction. I don't blame you)**

**Robert (yep. She's definitely going to come up later)**

**Guest (thanks!**

**Srishti(sorry for the wait!)**

**Krystal Fyre (glad to be the first! Thanks a lot!)**

**Guest (yeah, I know. But I haven't told anyone this yet: I might do a Blood of Olympus story later. It will be a lot more like the actual books. But for this specific story, it needed to be more romantic. This was basically me venting my Caleo-ness... I made this account solely for this story.)**

**Guest (I'm planning on it! I think it will be an Annabeth chapter. Then maybe a Jason...? I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. But I'm definitely not going to do any Hazel or Frank chapters. I'll explain just before this chapter.)**

**BreakingFromALivingNIghtmare (hehe)**

**WallofCardboard (yeah, I've gotten that a lot. Percy has it rough in this story. But the way he conducts himself has changed since Tartarus. IN my opinion, Percy has became a different person. Like the thing with Misery. He almost killed her by choking her with her own tears... that's not the Percy I've come to know. Thanks for the comment!)**

**101tardis101 (I know that you wouldn't do that. I don't think many people would. Thanks for the reviews!)**

**Cleo Percabeth (Boys change for girls. It's the natural order of things, lol. And Leo's never really had a girl, so he's making the most of it. Glad you liked the chapter, and why would I stop?)**

**I 3 1D. PJ. MR (thanks! 1. none of the above. 2. yep 3. I think she didn't... I'd have to go back and check. 4. Everybody loves watching a shoe chucking Annabeth! 5. Caleo forever! 6. Eh. Never been a big fan of Jasper. IDK why. Maybe because I think Piper can do better. Everything Jason can do Frank can do too... sorry for the Jasper fans out there! 7. haha, I wasn't thinking that kind of entrance. I do like that one, but I'm still sticking with the one in my noggin. 8. Yeah, I'm working on it. Next few chapters! Yeah, that comment was long! Thanks!)**

**krasni (I did PM you about this, right? I'm pretty sure I did. Yeah, Piper's going on and on about it, but it's getting better.)**

**dramaqueen5611 (1. hehe 2. Yeah, pretty much my view on it. Piper might get involved later more, but... right now she's only in this chapter at the beginning. 3. I didn't add that in for this chapter. That issue will be solved soon... 4. Aw, you didn't talk about my favorite one... :( 5. haha yeah they do! 7. This story goes along with my other story, New Campers for the Cause. Reyna's involved in that, but they haven't made it to the camp yet. But the timings are off on the stories... 8. yeah, but the question really is, who's all going? Thanks!)**

**Volleyball3Girl (oh, sorry about that! Haha, if only it could do anything to Percy's thick skull! For Leo it might just make him _loco_-er. Sorry for the slow update!)**

* * *

**Um, sorry if I forgot anyone... but I don't know when exactly I updated the thing and changed the chapters, so... I hope I got all of the new ones!**

**For those of you who did realize this, I swapped the author's note for the new chapter last time. Just wanted to point that out if you get confused.**

**Thanks, and please read the bottom of this chapter!**

* * *

**Leo**

** Leo thought dinner was going pretty well.**

Only two almost-fights? That was good in Leo's books.

Leo cleared his throat, staring pointedly at Percy. Percy stared back, not talking. Annabeth groaned again, but this time, no one looked over at her except for Jason.

Calypso looked about ready to dash out. She was turned towards the hallway, heads in her hands. Leo wanted to say something to her, but now didn't seem like the right time.

Piper stood up, drawing all eyes to her. "I'm done." Leo looked at her still full plate. _Sure you are. . . _"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room," she continued, starting to walk towards the door.

Jason looked at her with a mixture of different emotions. He shook it off, and called after her. "Wait, Piper, come-" they heard a door slam.

He stood up, staring towards the hallway, along with everyone else. He looked like he was about to follow, but then apparently thought better of it. He slumped back into his chair, annoyed.

Hazel looked around the table nervously. She took Piper's distraction. "Well, this has been a lovely dinner. See you later." She stood up, Frank with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room before any of the crew could complain. They both looked extremely relieved to have the chance to get out.

They didn't hear the slam of a door, so Leo assumed that they went up on deck. They were being really quiet. Leo hadn't gotten a chance to talk to them at all since they had gotten here. He was slightly worried about them.

Leo glanced at Calypso, another person he was worried about.

Annabeth spoke up. "You two still need to talk."

Leo looked at her before glaring at the person next to her. "Whenever you're ready," Leo said.

Percy sighed, exasperated. "Why me?"

"Because you started this whole thing!"

"No, you definitely did that!"

"You've got to be kidding-"

"STOP!" Annabeth interrupted.

Jason looked uncomfortable. "Uh, do you mind if I-"

"He did start this," Leo protested, cutting off Jason. "He was the one that had to bring his sword out!"

"You brought us here!"

"Which you knew about!"

"Okay that's- wait, what?" Annabeth's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

Leo stared accusingly at Percy. "You didn't even tell her?"

Percy looked down at the table. "It never really came up. . ."

Jason tried again. "I'm just gonna-"

"What didn't you tell me?" Annabeth, ignoring Jason again, looked at her boyfriend questioningly.

Percy glared at Leo. "Thanks," he said sourly.

"You should have told her. I'll tell her for you. He knew we were coming here before we got here. He came up on deck and talked to me."

Jason looked like a bomb had just been lit. He tried to excuse himself again before it blew up in his face. "Can I-"

"YOU WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth screamed at her boyfriend. Jason jumped back in his chair, along with Calypso. She seemed to be paying closer attention now that she couldn't focus on anything else.

Percy kept looking at Leo. "You know, it would have been better if I told her," he complained.

"Well, too late for that," Leo smirked. He was enjoying Percy's discomfort. In Leo's defense, Percy did cause him a lot more trouble than necessary.

Calypso was looking worriedly at Percy and Annabeth. It was pretty obvious that she didn't want them fighting. One near-death experience seemed to be enough for her.

Jason kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find an opening to excuse himself.

"Well, are you going to explain yourself?" Annabeth said, staring at her boyfriend.

Percy sighed. "I kind of figured out what Leo was doing, and where he went, that night I left you. I couldn't stop him because he swore to come back."

Annabeth looked at Leo. "You swore on the Styx?" Leo nodded. She just shook her head. "Why didn't any one else know about this?" Calypso looked at Leo, as if wanting the same answer too.

"Um, Jason knew," Leo said. They all focused on the blonde boy, who was currently trying to sneak out of the room. He was taking careful steps, like the floor was going to break underneath him. If Leo didn't say anything, he would have made it without detection.

"Oh, hey," Jason waved to them, still moving. "Don't mind me. I was just. . ." he kept walking towards the door.

"You knew?" Annabeth questioned.

"Um, I didn't know that he was coming here. I just knew about Calypso." Jason pointed towards her.

"Why didn't we all get the same information?" Annabeth exploded, staring accusingly at Leo. "If you told us all of this in the first place, we wouldn't be fighting!"

"Jason kind of figured out for himself. He knew I was acting off since Malta, and confronted me about it. No one else asked, so. . ." Leo shrugged. "I told Percy, expecting him to tell you-"

"Which he didn't," she stared pointedly at her boyfriend. Percy just sighed, motioning for Leo to continue.

"-at least. He never struck me as the person who could keep secrets-"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. He didn't continue, so Leo hoped that Percy had understood it as a joke. At least he wasn't flipping out completely.

"Guess I was wrong about him." Leo smirked and glanced over at Calypso. She had a small smile on her face, as if remembering something. Leo knew that Percy had been to Ogygia, but he never thought about the two of them having a _past_.

"I guess Jason escaped." Leo shook himself out of his thoughts, and looked past Calypso to see that his best friend had successfully disappeared.

"Probably went to go look for Piper," Leo reasoned. Annabeth grimaced. Leo wasn't sure what that was about, but he continued. "We should probably eat now. I'm starving." The group looked down at their food. No one had eaten a bite yet.

"Yeah, when was the last time you ate?" Calypso asked, sounding worried. Leo noticed that it was the first time she talked since they came. He took that as a good thing, even if she was worrying. Hopefully she was getting more comfortable.

"Uh, I think about a night before we came here," Leo confessed. His stomach rumbled, proving his statement.

Calypso stared at him accusingly. "Start eating!" Leo grinned.

"Okay, mom." She rolled her eyes, waiting for him.

Leo realized that Percy and Annabeth were watching them. He didn't show that he noticed, and started eating his spaghetti. From the way Calypso turned back to her own plate, he could tell she noticed too. Her cheeks turned a little red, as she started eating.

She had ordered some kind of salad, probably something she could have made by herself, from her garden.

"So," Leo started, looking back across the table at Percy and Annabeth. They had quickly looked down at their plates as soon as he glanced up. Leo suppressed a smile, and continued. "How've you guys been?"

"Fantastic," Annabeth said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

Leo huffed. "Fine. How has everyone else been?"

"Uh, you saw the tension between Jason and Piper. Not really sure what's up between them, but. . ." she trailed off. "Hazel and Frank seemed to be in their own little argument, but they look fine now. Still no word from camp." She glanced towards the walls, which showed a slow-motion picture of camp.

It was still night, but the moon was lighting it up. A single leaf was falling off one of the trees, and it was going in slow-motion. Maybe they were going to make it into a movie, moving away from an explosion. Or in the middle of a gun fight.

"Whoa," Percy whispered, a grin stretching across his face. Leo's eyes flickered back to the wall, wondering if he missed something. Nothing seemed different. He eyed Percy with concern. They didn't need _another _crazy person on board.

"I might be seventeen!" Annabeth started smiling next to him.

"I turned seventeen while we were in Tartarus," she pointed out.

Percy made a face. "We never got to celebrate."

"We were kind of in the middle of defeating Gaea. . ."

"That's no reason not to party!"

Annabeth laughed. "Tell you what; we can both throw a party together for both our birthdays when we get back. I'm sure your mom is already planning a welcome home party, along with the camp."

Percy looked at the walls with longing. "I do love their parties," he sighed.

"Their Fourth of July's," Annabeth supplied. They both seemed to get lost in memories. Leo scraped his fork on his plate, looking back over at Calypso. She was studying Annabeth and Percy with slight interest. But there was also a look of worry.

Again, Leo wanted to ask what was running through that goddess's mind. But he figured now was not the best time. Instead he looked down at her plate. She was almost done.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, do you want me to give you a tour?"

Calypso smiled. "Sure," she breathed, already standing up.

Leo stood up and grabbed her hand. "Start up here or downstairs?"

"Downstairs works," she replied back, and Leo was pulling her towards the stairs.

Annabeth and Percy were both watching them intently.

"See ya," Annabeth called at their retreating backs. Percy mumbled in consent.

"Yeah, see you later," Leo shouted back, already pulling her down the stairs.

As soon as they made it to the bottom step, Leo turned around. Calypso immediately pulled him into a kiss. When she backed away, she shouted quietly at him. "Don't _ever _put me through that again!" They both grinned at the same time.

"Sure, sure," Leo said. Calypso kissed him again. Leo held her, not believing that she was real.

Calypso laughed, probably at the look on Leo's face. "Aren't you suppose to be giving me a tour?"

Leo pretended to be annoyed, which wasn't hard. "And ruin the moment?" She shoved him jokingly, still smiling. "Ugh, fine. Come along."

Secretly he wanted to show off. The Argo II was his pride and joy. He loved when people talked about the ship. He loved having bragging rights on the one invention that didn't completely fail.

Was that modest enough?

"Here, let me show you the engine room." Leo grabbed Calypso's hand again and pulled her away from the stairs. He babbled on about the ship, pointing out different things; the stables, bay doors, armory, and sickbay. He didn't even have to think about what he was saying. He knew this ship too well to have to think what was going to come out of his mouth.

As he talked, Calypso smiled at him. Sometimes he lost his train of thought while he stared at her face. She would laugh, breaking him out of it. He would grin, embarrassed.

But every time this happened, he realized how lucky he was to have a girl as amazing as her, who took his breath away every time he looked at her.

Way too lucky.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Comment!**

**MUST READ BELOW!**

**Okay, well not "must read" but it's important to me!**

**I made a new story! I updated it twice in the time between these two chapters. I wasn't stuck on ideas for it. It's called, An Unhappy Ending. It's as sad as the title says it is. It's what would happen if the crew failed their quest. NOT THAT THEY WILL. They better not, or Rick's going to have a angry mob on his hands. Mainly a Caleo, (yay) but it's a sad one (aww). Working on the next chapter now.**

**Okay, that's it!**

**Review! You know, *whispers* Gaea doesn't want you to comment. Every comment posted weakens her...**


	19. Chapter 19: Jason

**Before you pull out ****your pitchforks, let me explain!**

**Writers block. That's it. I know, I said I would update three times a week, and I haven't updated in three weeks. I got them a little mixed up. . .**

**You have every right to be mad. But this chapter should make up for it. It's a Jason chapter, but it has a amazing ending that I've been working on since I wrote the Leo/Percy fight. Didn't have it exactly like this, but I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

**Now, Comments! Thanks to:**

**Guest (Gaea needs to go down. Haha, Coach Hedge is busy at the moment beating monsters to a pulp, please leave a message after the beep. *BEEP* Yeah, but Percy won't need his sword for the next few chapters, so I can ask him!)**

**Guest (you didn't post because you love my story? :( Just kidding! Thanks, I work hard on my cliffhangers. Sadly, Rick isn't giving lessons at this time. I try hard to do my stories like him, though.)**

**Teamleo28 (hehe, three different comments! Love the name! 4 The Win! Thanks for all the comments!)**

**Veronica (thanks!)**

**doctorwhovian903 (she needs to go. Now. Stupid Mother Earth. . . sorry about the time off, took forever to think of this chapter.)**

**A Battle Inside My Heart (thanks!)**

**Guest (Sorry, I usually update quickly, but I just couldn't figure out where to go)**

**Guest (It hurts her a lot. She's about screaming in pain. It should be easier for the seven to take her down now)**

**doctorwhovian903 (thanks!)**

**JesusLover (sorry,sorry, sorry! Caleo. You said "i hate when I can understand what there writing." So, does that mean you can't understand what I'm writing? Lol, I know what you meant. Thanks!)**

**Guest (okay!)**

** 123 (yes, sorry for the wait! I just got stuck)**

**Shamwow (same as above)**

**watagatapitusberry (what is that suppose to say? wat a gat a pit us berry?... ? anyway, Thanks so much! I try to get the best cliffhangers I can, and I hope you enjoy this one!)**

**Volleyball3Girl (Yep. I will be in that mob, with a torch and pitchfork. Thanks for everything, and I hoped you liked my stories! I'm working on about five others than the ones posted on here, so I'm busy. I have some really good ideas. . .)**

**TheExtr3mist (haha, I'm glad they stopped arguing too. It was really fun to write, but I knew it was going to start getting annoying.)**

**Ms. Delia Valdez (thanks!)**

**Totalbooknerd13 (thank ya)**

**Krystal Fyre (I know, right? Percy shouldn't keep secrets from his Wise Girl, but at least that's over. Gaea is falling thanks to your support.)**

**Mcshmiggins (hehe, thank you! I'll work on Annabeth a little, but she's still a girl. She going to have insecurities. Remember when she thought Hazel was Percy's girlfriend at the beginning of MOA? She seemed on the verge of panic, and had to calm herself down by using her reasoning. But for a moment, she didn't think of it in that way. Thanks again!)**

**Stads02 (sorry, that's because I posted over the Author's note. I didn't want to leave that in there. Thanks!)**

**Veronica (thank you!)**

**KateDaughterOfHestia (I will!)**

**Obsessivebookdiva (hehe, I'm an evil person. And by the way, I'm usually not a CLEAN person, it's just that I knew younger people were going to end up reading this. I usually do cuss, but not around anyone except my friends. Llamas can wear hats because there llamas! Do you usually see people going around judging llamas? No! I laughed so hard when I first saw those videos.)**

**ultimate fan (ehehehhehheeh! You made me squeal, and you can ask my friends, I do not squeal. That's creepy. Okay, first off, Percy kind of said something about his reasoning behind hating Calypso on the beach, when they were first fighting. No one else knows exactly what he's talking about. That's another thing he's kept from Annabeth, who that curse was from. The other questions will sort of be answered in this next cliffhanger. Thanks!)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (I know! I loved to write about them arguing, but all good things must come to an end! That's probably why it took me so long to write this next chapter, because there's no main conflict, besides them needing to leave.)**

**Artemis-Silver huntress (thanks!)**

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay, I'll try to update sooner in the future. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but again, the ending, to me, makes up for it.**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**

* * *

**Jason**

** Jason didn't know why **he was still there.

Once again, he tried to excuse himself. "I'm just gonna-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth cut him off.

Jason sighed, glancing at the door. If he could just make it past them. . .

"Thanks," Percy interrupted his thoughts. The sea god's son was staring glumly at Leo.

"You should have told her. I'll tell her for you. He knew we were coming here before we got here. He came up on deck and talked to me."

Jason realized how bad this was going to get. Knowing Annabeth, he tried to get out of the confrontation. He started standing up in his chair. "Can I-"

"YOU WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Jason jumped back, not from surprise, but from the sheer loudness. If anyone was asleep in a five mile radius, they weren't now.

Percy didn't even turn his head. Apparently he was used to getting yelled at. He stared directly ahead. "You know, it would have been better if I told her."

"Well, too late for that." _You don't say. . ._

Jason focused on each person individually. Annabeth was staring back and forth between the two boys. She didn't seem to know who's side she was on. Percy was still staring daggers at Leo, who was now smirking at him. Calypso was looking between them like it was a ping-pong match.

Jason opened his mouth again as Annabeth spoke. "Well, are you going to explain yourself?"

Jason knew he was never going to get a chance to ask to leave. As everyone focused on Percy, he saw his opportunity. He slowly stood up. No one seemed to even notice. He took a careful step towards the door, watching the others' faces for any sign of reaction. None whatsoever.

He took yet another step as Percy said, "I kind of figured out what Leo was doing, and where he went, that night I left you. I couldn't stop him because he swore to come back."

Jason kept walking. He was halfway to the door.

"You swore on the Styx?" Annabeth questioned. Jason figured Leo must have nodded, because she continued. "Why didn't any one else know about this?" _Oh, gods_. Jason picked up the pace a little, knowing he was going to be mentioned.

"Um, Jason knew." He felt all the eyes focus on him. He glanced over, but didn't stop moving.

He internally groaned as he said, "Oh, hey. Don't mind me. I was just. . ."

"You knew?" Annabeth's two words made him suddenly feel guilty. But he had promised Leo not to tell.

"Um, I didn't know that he was coming here. I just knew about Calypso," he said while pointing at her, now stopping in his tracks.

"Why didn't we all get the same information?" Annabeth basically screamed, now directing at Leo. Jason saw another chance. He kept creeping towards the door.

"Jason kind of figured out for himself." That was true. Leo didn't tell him, Jason just guessed. After his experience with Nico, he felt like he understood feelings better. Leo continued, "He knew I was acting off since Malta, and confronted me about it. No one asked, so. . . I told Percy, expecting him to tell you-"

"Which he didn't."

"-at least. He never struck me as the person who could keep secrets-"

"Hey!" Jason waited for this to become another fight, but Percy didn't continue. But Jason continued to walk towards the hall. A few more feet. . .

"Guess I was wrong about him."

Jason made it to the hallway. He took quick steps, quickly passing the first couple rooms. He paused at Piper's room, but didn't hear anything. He thought about going in, but decided against it. She needed some alone time.

He continued down the hallway, and went up the stairs to the main deck.

It was getting dark. The island was mysterious looking, casting a dark shadow over the water. The moon even looked dark.

Jason could barely see Frank and Hazel's silhouettes. They were leaning on the rail, deep in discussion.

"Frank, I know, I know. It's just that-"

"No one else cares! It doesn't matter what others say anyway."

"But we still have nine years to serve the legion anyway!"

Jason felt like he was intruding. But he knew he couldn't back down the stairs without alerting them.

"We could go to the _graecus_ camp." Frank didn't sound enthusiastic about it.

"But now you're praetor. That would be the third one who just left them. I don't think Reyna will be that grateful."

"I know." Frank sighed. "It just seemed like a good idea. . ."

"Frank, don't get me wrong. I want to, really! It's one of the kindest things anyone has ever asked me. I just don't want to ruin everything because of it."

Jason's mind was spinning. They were planning on leaving?

"Everything already is," Frank whispered back. They kissed briefly, then stared back out at the water.

Jason couldn't stand there any longer. He acted like he was just coming out from below. He ran up the last few steps and coughed, making sure they could hear him.

They turned around immediately, looking nervous.

"What?" Jason asked, hoping they couldn't read his mind. Then again, he didn't even know what was going on up there anyway.

Frank studied him. He didn't seem to notice Jason's heart racing, and turned back to Hazel.

Jason took a deep breath, trying to slow his still rapidly beating heart. He walked to the opposite side of the ship from them, next to Leo's crazy helm.

Jason knew some of the controls. Leo had started showing them how to drive, but it was still confusing. _Why couldn't he have just had a steering wheel? Because it was Leo._

Jason looked at his watch. It was almost six. _How could it only be six, and be this dark? _He guessed that time was pretty wacked up on the island, more than he originally thought. Since he was on the island, shouldn't his watch be going by the island's time? Apparently not.

He paced around the deck, looking for something to entertain himself with. Everything was in its usual place. Not like most of these things could be moved anyway. Leo had used his own hand to weld everything down.

He glanced at the island, and did a double take.

He noticed a small raft, bobbing near the beach. It was made out of wood, and it seemed like it was anchored, but there was no rope coming off of it. It just stayed there by itself.

Jason remembered how Leo said he left the island, on a magic raft. That had to be it.

Leo had said something about the raft coming when Calypso fell in love with him? Or was it when he had to leave? Or a combination of both? Jason wasn't sure.

They definitely needed to leave. There were so many things that they needed to do.

He sighed, and leaned against the rail. He wondered how thing were going on back at Camp Half-Blood. Did a war break out? Did Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge make it back with the statue? Where exactly were the Romans?

And the question that was on all of their minds; how long had they been there?

He knew none of them, and it was killing him. If all of his friends died because they were here. . .

He pushed that thought aside. Camp Half-Blood would be able to negotiate some kind of treaty. Unless Clarisse was involved. Uh oh.

But the camp had survived worse than this. But both of the camps had. So if they were going to fight, which one would come out on top?

He pushed that aside again. He needed to be confident. When Reyna got there, she would rein Octavion in, and everything would be fine.

_But what if she couldn't? _Everything would fall apart, and the camps would most likely be destroyed.

And it would still be their faults.

Jason wasn't going to be able to take that pressure. He had to bring matters into his own hands. This detour was not only effecting them, but everyone back home.

Jason couldn't wait any longer. This island was going to be the end of this crew. He couldn't just sit around while they were falling apart. And he knew just what to do.

Luckily Leo had taught him the basics to steering the ship.

The basics were all he needed.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? I figured I needed to come back with a bang, and this seemed like a perfect ending to do that.**

**Like I said above, I have been working on this ending for a while. At first I was going to have Percy acting like this, but I didn't know exactly where to fit it in. Especially with the last chapter. I really like how I wrote this ending, but I'll let you be the judge.**

**Again, sorry for the delay, I will update sooner. Next chapter will probably be a Caleo, most likely Calypso. This story is about them, after all.**

**Please comment! I feel out of it, so I need some encouragement. I am planning on updating my other stories soon, but this is my main one.**

**Thanks!**

**-teamleo4 (the win! We're back!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Calypso

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working on this a lot, though.**

* * *

**So, comments!**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest (thanks, I wanted someone to be all awkward in the conversation, and Jason just happened to be the only one left. I think he played the part perfectly.)**

**BookWorm (thanks, I knew Percy was going to be different after HoH, so I tried showing that. TEAM LEO!)**

**Cecld (thanks!)**

**Volleyball3Gir l(Great story! I checked it out and commented.)**

**vballskillz96 (thanks!)**

**WallofCardboard (haha, thanks! I plan on going pretty far with this story, but can't spoil it.)**

**Guest (Thanks! Check out my favorite stories for some more amazing ones)**

**Skyshattered (thanks! I'm trying to update sooner. . .)**

**ultimate fan (thanks! I will try)**

**Stads02 (haha, not my exact reasoning, but basically. Thanks!)**

**shira.b (I Won't So Don't Worry!)**

**Obsessivebookdiva (yep, just think of Piper's reaction... don't have it in here but I have Calypso's...)**

**Krystal Fyre (thanks! Good to be back!)**

**watagatapitusberry (thanks, I know which one it is)**

**doctorwhovian903 (hehe, thanks!)**

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the comments! I realized I haven't posted this in a while, but I have over 40000 views! And 316 reviews! 214 followers and 136 favorites! I love all the fans, and if you love the story, please comment!**

**I love this chapter a lot, and I worked hard on it. Please comment!**

**-teamleo4 (is back!)**

* * *

**Calypso**

** Calypso was thanking the gods **once dinner was over.

Leo showed her the bottom deck, in full detail, pointing out random things. Half the time she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Here, let me show you the engine room." _What in Hades is an engine? _She didn't say anything, though. He looked like he was having too much fun.

Every once and a while he would start staring at her face. Calypso would start laughing, and he would shake his head, embarrassed. Then he would smile again, as if thinking something pleasant.

"Okay, we have the bottom deck covered." He made a slash through the air, as if checking something off. "Back up to the main floor. But first-" He pulled her off to the side, into one of the rooms beside the stairs.

_Where is this going. . . _"Uh, Leo?"

He blushed at the same time she did. "Not like that! Girls always take things the wrong way." Calypso felt the heat drop from her cheeks. "I want to ask you something."

"Um, okay?"

"You are planning on coming with us, right?"

Calypso's nervousness was replaced with confusion. "I-I think so-"

Leo pulled her into a kiss. With a shock she realized it was the first kiss that he had started.

From the way he looked when he pulled away, he had noted that too. "Thanks," he whispered, grinning madly.

"I said I think so!"

"But in girl language, that means a yes," he replied, acting like it was obvious.

"And you would know all about 'girl language,' wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I got my PhD in it."

Calypso looked at him like he was crazy. Like he really was.

"Sorry, it's like, a certification you get from going to schools and colleges." She nodded like she understood, but Leo saw right through it. "I'll explain when we get to New York." His eyes lit up again, as if just realizing it again. Calypso smiled. "You're really coming with me?" he whispered.

She hesitated. She also noticed he said 'me', not 'us'. Then she said in the same hushed tone, "Of course. I promise-" He cut her off with another kiss, surprising her again. When they broke apart, she finished her sentence. "-I will, but you need to give me some time. I need to grab some things. . ." she trailed off, making a list in her head of the things she needed to grab.

"Of course," he said officially, opening the door and grinning goof-ily. "Well. . . after you!" he said, gesturing to the door with his free arm. Calypso suppressed a laugh and walked out of the room. Leo caught up and they walked up the stairs together. When she looked over, he still had a grin on his face that looked like it was never coming off.

"So, continuing our tour. . ." he started pointing out more things that she hadn't noticed before when she had been trying to hide from view at dinner.

Again, every once and a while, Leo would start staring again. But she could tell that it wasn't for the same reasons. He was staring because he was trying to memorize the moment, the one where he realized that she loved him enough to leave her home of three thousand years.

She let him have it. This whole time, she knew that he didn't believe he could be this lucky.

After a few minutes of Calypso's eyes wandering, she glanced back at Leo to see him blushing.

"Um, let me show you my room," he said hastily, turning so she couldn't see his red face. Calypso smiled as she followed him down the hallway.

He opened the last door on the right. "Welcome to_Casa de _Leo!" Before she could question him about what he was talking about, he explained in a way that made her more confused. "Well, I guess it's _Cuarto de_Leo, but whatever."

Calypso stared blankly at him, but he was glancing around the room himself. She shook her head, lost as ever.

She looked around the room. It was messy, which would explain the expression on Leo's face, like he was wishing he had spent more time cleaning. Scraps of metal littered the floor, table, chair, and bed, along with other various tools.

She couldn't help but smile. It was exactly like their forge on her island.

The smile wiped clean off her face. Their forge that _used to be _on her island.

Leo must have seen her reaction because he said hurriedly, "I know it's really messy, I've been meaning to clean it-"

"No, the room's fine," Calypso said, feeling that there was more distance between them than a few feet.

She could feel his worried stare on her, but he didn't say anything. Even if he did ask, she wouldn't know how to respond.

How could she tell him that she destroyed their forge? His lean-to? Especially after she told him the reasons. He wouldn't understand, and she couldn't lose another guy.

"Hey." Leo's word penetrated her thoughts. She focused back on him. "I need to go do something. Do you think you'll be fine in here for a moment?"

Calypso smiled weakly, trying to shake off her guilt. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

Leo grinned back. "Yeah, I know from experience. But I don't think I have a shovel in here. . ."

"Well," she said, leaning down casually to pick up a hammer off the floor, "I will just have to make do with this."

"Course you will. Be right back," he added in the same breath, before leaning in for a kiss. Calypso laughed lightly before complying.

He slowly walked towards the door, stopping at the frame to look back. He smiled to himself, and closed it behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Calypso collapsed on the bed. _How am I suppose to lie to him? _She was going to have to tell him at one point. It wasn't even that big of a secret, but it still made her feel horrible. She had destroyed everything that she should have held on to while he was gone. _Because _it reminded her of him.

Maybe she was crazy.

Her thoughts on that subject soon cut off. Because that was the moment when Calypso realized she was lying on _his _bed. She quickly jumped up, blushing. She looked around, making sure the door was still closed. She thanked the gods when it was.

She looked around the room again. There wasn't anything that looked special about it, but knowing Leo it was probably outfitted with millions of inventions. She then noticed a row of buttons beside the bed, which all most likely did impossible things that Calypso could only imagine. And stuff she couldn't.

The door reopened and Leo's head popped in. "Miss me?"

She just sighed. "You were gone for about two seconds." She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Of course I missed you."

"Needy much?"

Calypso ignored the confusing phrase and leaned in to kiss him. "You should stop talking nonsense. I don't understand what you say half the time,"

"That's just how people talk now a-days. . . except for the Spanish, I guess." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"If you think that was an explanation, you are wrong."

"If you think you asked for an explanation, you would also be wrong." He smirked at her.

She pushed away from him jokingly. "That hurt!"

His eyes turned pleading. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about it."

They both burst out laughing. Leo was the first one to recover.

He looked at her in mock unbelieving. "Since when do you make the jokes?"

Calypso looked at him a little annoyed. "Will the gods come down and smite me for making jokes?"

"Wouldn't put it past them," Leo countered.

"Neither would I."

They both smiled again. Leo broke the silence.

"You're really coming with me?" He repeated, the look on his face showing that he didn't believe Calypso's past answer.

She sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Leo! I said I would, didn't I? When will you start believing me?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes lit up again. Calypso would answer that question time and time again if he kept reacting like that. She felt so happy to know that he was excited about her coming. He had really come back for her. He was here about to break her curse.

She was going to be free. With him. It was too good to be true.

_Way to good. . ._

"Are you real?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Leo looked at her inquisitively. She rushed on, hoping that he didn't think she was crazy. "I mean, you came back. Why would the gods just let you-"

He quickly cut her off. "I don't know. I thought it would be a lot harder than it was, but I'm not complaining. Would I be right in understanding that you are, in fact, complaining?" He said it like a joke, but there was real concern showing in his eyes.

Calypso pulled him into a kiss. She put all of her worry, her stress, into it. It wasn't until then that she realized how much there was.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Leo's look was priceless. His eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head, and his mouth about to fall open. Calypso restrained a laugh, but just barely.

She smiled, and whispered in his ear. "How can I complain with you here?" She wrapped her arms around him again. "You came back to an island that no man has ever found twice, and you are bringing me with you to a world I have only heard about. How would it be possible-"

She was cut off by the ship suddenly tilting sideways. They both stumbled, Calypso falling down onto the bed, right onto Leo.

But there was no romantic exchange. They both knew exactly what was going on on deck. She stared at him, horrified. Leo looked back at her, just as surprised. But she didn't know if it was an act or not.

She felt just about as betrayed as she had on the island, when she first saw Percy. Only this time she was furious, and not held back by the shock that he was there. She pushed away from him, and stood up.

"I told you I was going to come," she said quietly. She took a deep breath, then exploded. "DID YOU REALLY FEEL THAT IT WAS NECESSARY TO DO THIS?"

Leo just stared at her, mouth open. He had never seen her like this before.

She didn't wait for him to start making excuses. Before he could say anything, Calypso was running out the door, towards the stairs. She didn't realize until she reached the top step that her face was covered in tears.

And they weren't from the shock of leaving her home of three thousand years. They were from having to yell at the boy who sacrificed everything to come and rescue her.

She choked back a sob as she was blinded by the light, which definitely shouldn't have been that bright so soon after dinner. In fact, she remembered the sun going down about a hour ago.

But it was definitely sunlight that her eyes were trying to adjust to.

* * *

**And the conflicts will commence... next chapter!**

**Won't say that much, because I don't know the POV for the next chapter. Comment if you want a certain person. I decided not to do Frank or Hazel at all, since I have 6 people already. Thanks!**

**Comment!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**


	21. Chapter 21: Annabeth

**Okay, a little later than usual, but I posted it on schedule, right?**

**I actually rewrote this chapter 3 times. Couldn't get it right. I had a lot more arguments in the first one, way too little in the second, so I combined them for the third. I like it, it solves some stuff, and starts some other stuff.**

**Okay, I realized I haven't said it at all, so I want to put this: HAPPY NEW YEAR! And Happy Holidays! I meant to put it on the last chapter, but I had a lot on my mind. Thanks for reading 20 chapters, and now a 21st!**

**342 REVIEWS! OMGS!**

**I also have 225 Followers and 150 Favorites! Thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

**Comments! Thanks to:**

**Epic Otaku Cherry (I told you I was updating soon! Thanks, and I answered your questions in the PM)**

**Shinethedown (thanks! I PMed you too...)**

**Moxie (Thanks!)**

**dramaqueen5611 (I don't expect my fans to comment on every single chapter. It would be awesome if they did though... *wink* and I PMed you too... I've PMed way too many people on this chapter...)**

**ForTheLoveOfPeanutButter (thanks! Sorry about one thing though, I'll make a note at the bottom for you...)**

**TheExtr3mist (thanks!)**

**i are unicorn (sorry, I'll do a Leo chapter soon, but I have one set up for way later too. I think I'll do one before that...)**

** (lol, the username! Thanks, and thanks again!)**

**Totalbooknerd13 (thanks! I could kill Jason too, I think I vented some of my own feelings into Annabeth's...)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (haha almost)**

**vbskillz96 (Thanks!)**

**shira.b (haha, thanks! Happy NY to you too!)**

**Skyshattered (thanks, and yep!)**

**Mia (hehe, i feel special)**

**watagatapitusberry (thanks! I'm going to try and get back on schedule, but no guarentees)**

**Volleyball3Girl (haha, I know. I love Hazel, but I should have added one in a lot earlier. In the first time I wrote this chapter, I had a huge conflict between Frank and Hazel, with Annabeth. I know, way OoC. This chapter is a lot better now.)**

**tiffamira (she thought he had something to do with them leaving, when it was really Jason. Thanks for the comment)**

**Cecld (same as the one above...)**

**Stads02 (thanks! I wanted to end it when Calypso stumbled up the stairs, when she was crying, but I wanted to add a little more. Glad you liked it! Lots of more conflicts added in this chapter. I feel like I'm not going to resolve all of them before the end, and they're going to make it to camp screaming their heads off at each other, and the campers will be like, "wtf?" Lol, I'm working on it)**

**heroesofolympus0724 (thanks! I haven't been putting the Calypso and Leo chapters together since the beginning, since they're always together anyway. I'll have one soon, but not now)**

**doctorwhovian (The story will go on for a while, so don't worry. Leo says how long they're going to be on the ship, and I think they've been on the island for only 2 days. Yeah, a lot for two days, right?)**

**Sunny (thanks! At first I was obsessed with Harry Potter, but since that's over... I moved onto HoO! Love the series, and Love CALEO! I will make a Harry Potter story later, but I have three stories going right now. Percabeth!)**

**Qbert12 (haha, thanks!)**

**ironoxide12 (thanks for the comment! It was Jason)**

**KateDaughterOfHestia (I will soon, but I haven't done a Leo POV next to a Calypso one since the beginning)**

* * *

**Thanks so much! Love the reviews!**

**Okay, I know a lot of people were confused, so I'm going to explain:**

**Jason started the ship. Calypso was mad because she thought Leo had something to do with it, when he left briefly, unexplained.**

**I hope that clears it up some. . .**

**Okay, since most people don't read this crap anyway, onto the story!**

**-teamleo4 (ever!/the win!)**

**Update 1/4/14: Noticed some mistakes, wanted to fix them quickly.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

** When the ship tilted, Annabeth **thought it was under attack.

She pulled away from Percy, who was already reaching into his pants' pocket for Riptide. She jumped off the bed and ran out the door, knowing he was trailing behind. Once she got to the top step, she was blinded. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she pulled out her sword from its new sheath.

_Wait, my eyes adjusted to light? Isn't it night yet? _When she thought the word night, she shuddered, because all that came to mind was a forty-foot tall, winged figure, made completely of darkness.

Percy grabbed her from behind, thinking that she was about to fall. They had both had moments like this since Epirus. Since Tartarus.

"What is it now?" he whispered quietly.

"I'm fine," she managed. "Just. . . Night."

He nodded his head, and responded back, "well, at least we'll never see _it _again."

"Don't. Jinx. It," she replied back. He smiled.

It slowly faded away as he said, "Um, I think the ship's not under attack. . ."

Annabeth looked around. The ship seemed perfectly fine. The only problem is that the sun thinks that it was day time.

". . .And we are at 38 degrees, 21 minutes north, 42 degrees, 2 minutes west, heading north." He gave her a grim look. "I guess we're in the real world."

"Is Calypso on board?"

"Yep." But it wasn't Percy who answered, or even Calypso. It was Jason.

He was standing at the helm, or whatever you call a soundboard hooked up to Wii Remotes hooked up to the ship, and smiling slightly to himself.

Calypso stood ten feet away from him, looking about ready to murder him. But she didn't look like she had the ability to say anything. She also had tears threatening to come out. She glanced at them for a second, then back at the open sea around them.

"Someone explain. Now," Annabeth said, but nobody had the chance. As just then, Leo burst onto the deck, toppling over Percy.

"It wasn't me!" He looked around, trying to see what was going on, but he obviously was still blinded. "Wasn't it dark, not even an hour ago?" He focused on Calypso. "I went to go speak with Piper, not-" he noticed Jason at the helm. "What the. . . Jason?"

"Someone was just about to tell us that," Annabeth said pointedly, looking at Jason.

He backed away from her gaze, but the smile didn't leave his face. "We were taking way too much time here. Everyone was complaining, but not acting. Do whatever you want, but at least we're moving." He looked at Leo, his smile now wavering. "Sorry, man, but-"

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Annabeth cut him off. Jason focused back on her, the grin now disappearing completely. "You had no right to take charge like that."

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "At least we're moving," he repeated.

Frank and Hazel came tumbling up the stairs. "Whatishappening?" Frank blended all of his words together, making Annabeth take a second to decipher them.

"Still not completely sure," she replied, making Frank give her a confused look. He looked around the ship, spotted Jason at the helm and Calypso's expression, and said, "He took off without letting anyone know?"

Annabeth nodded her head once and looked around the crew for the one face who wasn't there. "Where's Piper?"

A concerned look crossed Jason's face for a split second.

"I'll go look for her," Percy said, sighing. "She might be able to help-" he cut himself off, looking once at Jason. His eyes went over to Annabeth. "Don't do anything stupid, Grace."

"Isn't anything I do, by your guys' standards, stupid?"

Percy shot a glare at him and his eyes focused back on Annabeth. She nodded her head, to reassure him. He turned his head slowly around and ran down the stairs.

Annabeth looked back over to Leo and Calypso, who were now having their own little argument.

"So where did you go then?"

"Like you said, you were already coming. Why would I need to force you? Nah, I was down in the engine room. I remembered it when I was giving you the tour. I haven't really checked it since we got here, and I wanted to make sure it was okay, and see if I needed to fix it at all. I should have told you where I went."

"I was being stupid."

"It's not your fault I didn't tell you!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY!"

_I guess Piper's here._

Luckily Piper hadn't used charmspeak or that would have been really awkward. Calypso blushed as Leo looked for the source of the voice. When he found her standing on the top step, he yelled, "Whatever, Beauty Queen!"

Piper smirked. She had hastily thrown a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt over her pajamas. "So," she said casually. "What are we doing at this late hour? Or, is it early?" she added, squinting at the sun.

"Unless Apollo fancied going on a midnight drive, I would say it was early morning," Percy spoke up. Annabeth smiled as they got a whole bunch of confused looks. All except Calypso.

"Um, _drive_?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, he has a Maserati Spyder that he drives through the sky. . . never mind, not the point." Now Calypso was even more confused then anyone else.

Calypso whispered to Leo, "Why would Apollo drive a spider?"

The whole group cracked up laughing, while Annabeth shuddered slightly. Percy grabbed her hand, and she was instantly comforted. He was there, and Arachne was gone. Rock beats scissors, Percy beats spiders. . .

"It's not a real spider, it's a type of car." _And yet another thing to explain. . ._ Calypso nodded her head like she got it, but neither Annabeth nor Leo was fooled.

"I'll explain later," Leo promised, grabbing her hand.

Calypso smiled at him, but as her eyes drifted back out to the sea behind them, a look of confusion crossed her face. And worry.

"Okay, you still didn't answer my question. What are we doing?" Piper looked around the group, and her eyes focused on Jason, who was still standing at the helm. "What are _you_ doing?"

Jason locked eyes with her. "Everyone was arguing, but not doing anything productive. I took action."

"That wasn't your choice to make!" _Exactly what I said. . . _"You should have at least told one of us!"

"Who, you? We've been arguing this whole time! Who was I suppose to talk to? Was I suppose to wait for Annabeth to have a little group therapy session, like she tried at dinner?"

Everyone held their breath. Now he had dragged Annabeth into it.

Annabeth's mouth was flying. "Just because you have issues with the rest of us does not mean you can take charge!"

Jason turned on her. "You mean, like you do?" He seemed to realize he went too far, because his eyes got wide.

Annabeth spoke deadly quiet. "I do what I have to do for the ship, like everyone else. If you had a problem with it, then you should have spoke up two months ago, when we started this quest." Percy squeezed her hand, alerting her that she still had an audience. She sighed, and continued. "What's done is done. Leo, set a course for Camp Half-Blood."

Leo quickly nodded his head, and pulled Calypso over to the helm. If anything, that made Annabeth feel worse. _Maybe Jason is right._

Jason walked over to the stairs, looking at Piper pleadingly. "I'm sorry, for everything. But we need to talk."

Piper stared him down, but all the while her eyes were softening. She nodded once.

Jason turned back to Leo. "Sorry, man," he repeated. "I hope you can deal with all of this."

Leo didn't respond, but his eyes tightened. Annabeth knew that Jason wasn't getting off easy in Leo's mind.

Jason turned back around and walked down the stairs. Piper looked like she was about to say something to Leo, but apparently thought against it. She closed her mouth and followed Jason.

The ship tilted. Leo was turning the ship to face west. Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tighter, trying to stabilize herself. After they turned for a while, the ship straightened itself out.

Annabeth looked around, trying to distract herself. Hazel and Frank were watching Leo and Calypso. Leo was halfheartedly trying to show Calypso the controls, but they were both out of it. Calypso had been ripped away from her home/prison, and Leo had almost killed his best friend. They weren't going to be right for a while.

Annabeth turned towards Percy. "What now?"

He smiled lightly at her. "I thought you always had a plan, Wise Girl."

"And you always don't, Seaweed Brain," she countered.

"Hey, I sometimes do! Remember Chrysaor?"

"One in a million chance!"

She started laughing, and he joined her.

"Not one in a million, one in twelve. I had to guess the god right-"

"But Frank also had to be the only one free, Hazel and Piper had to know to play along, and that there luckily was a Diet Coke in that cooler. And probably a million other reasons."

"Fine, I got lucky!"

They both grinned. Percy always knew how to cheer her up.

"Oh, um Leo?" Annabeth asked hesitantly. "How long before we make it to Camp Half-Blood?"

Leo didn't look at her when he responded. "A little less than two days."

Annabeth nodded her head, then realized he wasn't looking. "Thanks." She turned back to Percy, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Let's go below," he suggested, glancing every once and a while towards the helm. Annabeth wasn't sure if he was looking at Leo or Calypso.

"Sure," she replied. She didn't need to be told twice. It was obvious that Leo and Calypso wanted to be alone. They were whispering to each other quietly, while Leo manned the helm.

Annabeth turned back towards the stairs, but her thoughts stayed on the goddess.

She didn't know exactly how she felt about Calypso. She did feel sorry for her, especially after tonight (this morning, whichever). But Percy had said something about a curse. . .

They were at Annabeth's door.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," she told him. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. A smile was still playing on his face. "You said she cursed me. . ." she trailed off because Percy's eyes suddenly went dark, and the smile had slipped off his face. Annabeth rushed on. "I've been thinking a little about that. I mean, Calypso was cursed to be alone forever, and that curse that made me think I lost you. . ." The expression on his face told her she was right.

"That was a bad time," he whispered. "I didn't know how to feel. I really didn't blame her for it, because I never checked back on her. But I also didn't think I would see her again after."

"Oh."

They stood at her door for a while, not sure what to do.

Annabeth reached up and pulled him into a kiss. "Love you, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Love you too." His voice sounded far off.

Slowly she turned around, and opened her door. She looked back once, but Percy was already walking away, to the mess hall. Annabeth had a feeling he wouldn't be eating.

She went into her room and closed the door. She knew she should be happy. They were going to New York, with all of their friends. No one had died, like the prophecy said. But the line still remained: _An oath to keep with a final breath_.

She shook that out of her mind, but another thing popped into it immediately.

Calypso. Percy didn't blame her. _Did I? _After everything that happened, could she find it in herself to be mad at the goddess?

* * *

**So do you think that Annabeth is mad? Comment!**

**Okay, so I want to post something to ****ForTheLoveOfPeanutButter, and anyone else angry about this... or maybe annoyed, I don't know:**

******Sorry about the Annabeth drama! Her argument with Jason fit into the chapter well, but if you didn't notice, the rest of the crew seemed pretty mad at him as well, along with Calypso. So it's not Annabeth vs. Jason, it's everyone vs. Jason!**

**Thanks for reading, and comment!**

**-teamleo4 (the win!)**


	22. Chapter 22: Piper

**Okay, my "Manage Stories" tab had error codes written on it, along with my story pages. So I'm updating my story ASAP. Sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks for so many reviews! I have 365 reviews, 235 follows, and 157 favorites, so that's amazing!**

**Also, I'm going to start shortening these top Author Notes by only responding to certain comments. Thanks in advance to all the people I don't reply to, Guest, Volleyball3Girl, Totalbooknerd13, Qbert12, Skyshattered, cecld16, watagatapitusberry, Mia, Katerien, dramaqueen5611, Sellsy, and HolbyCityFan13!**

* * *

**AwkwardCutness (it was acting up, sorry! Chapter 5 is the Percy/Leo conflict thing, right? Haha, I just figured that Percy might be a little angry at Calypso for cursing his girlfriend. Thanks so much for the reviews!)**

**Delia Herondale Valdez (Thanks! I ship Percabeth, of course. But no offense to Perico, I respect (spoiler) Nico's decision, and include it in my other story.)**

**Chocolatelover (The prophecy still looms in the distance. . . actually. . . well, that will be a chapter for the future, explaining everything. Thanks!)**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (1. no idea, but I really did think about putting it in the last chapter and this one. I just had no idea what they would be. 2. haha, Percy beats spiders... it just came to me when I was writing it. I think me and my sister were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors earlier that day. 3. haha,yeah, I have him somewhat redeemed in coming chapters.)**

**Bookworm1756 (I already Pmed you about this, but I want to put out what an amazing fan you are!)**

**ForTheLoveOfPeanutButter (Calypso is a confused girl, lol. I had to put something in here about it)**

**I are unicorn (I will have a Leo chapter next, I just wanted to deal with the Jasper stuff first. I will have more Frazel, as I have talked about problems with them as well. This chapter was specifically dedicated to Jasper, so sorry. . . )**

**Stads02 (I really have been thinking about that. . . I do have to agree with Jason some, but he should have told someone. He went about it the wrong way)**

** (now that's dedication, lol)**

**Epic Otaku Cherry (thanks so much for the support, and I agree with Jason but he should have went about it a different way)**

* * *

**Thanks so much! Every review makes me ten times happier, and trust me, I need happiness right about now.**

**So on to the story!**

**-teamleo4 (ever!)**

**PS this chapter's a little short. I didn't have much to talk about for Jasper, and I think this is even stretching it.**

* * *

******Piper**

******Piper didn't think arguing** with him made anything easier.

Him bringing it up in front of everyone certainly made it worse. But he was right about one thing: they needed to solve it before they got back.

She looked over at Leo, who was steering the ship. Calypso was watching him with a sad look on her face. Jason had ruined something with them.

She wanted to call out encouragement to them, but she didn't know what to say. Nothing would make the situation better. So instead she followed Jason down the stairs.

They didn't stop at Jason's or Piper's room. Instead, they kept walking to the mess hall. Jason pulled out a chair for her and sat down beside it. She hesitantly took it, and looked over at him.

"What happened to us?"

The question took Piper off guard. She had just went from something being wrong with another couple, to something was wrong with _her_.

"I-I'm not sure," she whispered.

"We're the ones usually saying that everyone else has changed. Hazel and Frank since Venice. Leo since Malta. Percy and Annabeth since Tartarus. But what if _we're_ the ones who changed?"

"But they have changed!"

"But they're not the only ones." He looked at her sadly. "I don't want to lose you."

She took a deep breath, but didn't respond.

"You're suppose to be the dating expert," he added jokingly. "What do you say we do?" He seemed nervous about the last line.

She looked him directly in the eyes. "I don't know."

He grinned. "Well it sounds like the old Piper's back!"

She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "So, are you saying that I don't know my way around relationships?"

"I'm just saying that you're not suppose to be like other Aphrodite girls. You're suppose to be the girl who couldn't give a crap what they wore, and how others see them. You're suppose to be the girl who I love to hang around, love to be with."

Piper felt tears coming on. She quickly blinked them back, and dropped her eyes from his. Hoping he didn't notice, she whispered back, "Why did you start the ship?"

Jason shrugged. "I thought that the quicker we got off that island, the less fighting there would be. Still to be proven. . . At least all of their anger is focused at one person: me. Better than the chaos that we've been going through. That island messed up everything."

Piper looked back up at him, now that the tears had subsided. "That's one way of putting it. Or were you just getting tired of waiting?"

He grinned. "Both. But I also thought-" he cut off suddenly, looking at her nervously again.

She sat up straighter in her chair. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly.

"Jason-"

"Fine, I'll tell you!" He paused. "I thought that if I started the ship, I would at least get a chance to talk to you."

She stared at him like he was crazy. "So you started the ship so I would talk to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening? It wasn't just for that, just that was one of the perks." Too late he realized how bad that came out.

"A perk? Is that what you think I am?"

"No! Piper-"

"I'm sick and-"

"You know that's not what I meant-"

"Jason, I swear to-"

"Don't make me use force!"

"I'd like to see you-"

He cut her off by tackling her with a kiss. Her eyes widened with shock and anger, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. _Talk about mood swing. . ._

Jason pulled pack quickly. "I'm sorry it had to go to extremes," he said, sitting back fully in his chair, smiling. "But you left me no choice."

"Don't think that you're off the hook."

"Never said I was."

She looked at him with wary eyes. "So where do we stand?"

His grin grew wider. "You're still the expert on relationships, aren't you?"

"Only for this relationship I am."

His mouth stretched even wider at the word 'relationship'. Piper guessed he was glad it could still be called that. "Good. 'Cause I don't even know what goes on half the time."

She smiled faintly. "But that still doesn't mean that I know what just happened. I'm still mad at you."

"Of course you are," he said, sighing.

"You did rip everything away from a goddess so you could talk to me." Piper glared at the boy who was now avoiding her eyes.

"We were going to have to leave sooner or later."

"I'm surprised you weren't killed by her. Consider yourself lucky. She still is a sorceress, even if she's nice."

He didn't say anything, and instead looked around the room. She tried to follow his gaze, and noticed for the first time that the walls were changing at normal speed. It was still dark out at the camp, but you could see the basic outline of everything.

She looked over and saw Jason looking at them too. "I wonder what day it is," he questioned, but Piper wasn't sure if he was directing it at her or if he was talking to himself.

She remained silent and continued to watch the walls in wonder. Faint movement could be seen around the dining pavilion and cabins, but she couldn't tell who they were.

"Oh, hey."

Piper jumped, thinking that the walls were talking to her. Then she remembered there wasn't audio from them, because, well, they were walls. Even so, Percy wasn't at the camp.

"Didn't think anyone was in here," Percy continued. Piper noticed his expression, which wasn't the happiest. _If him and Annabeth had gotten into a fight again. . ._

Percy must have noticed her expression because his eyes became alarmed. "Me and Annabeth are fine! Don't start yelling again, I don't need another fight!"

Piper studied him and nodded.

Percy sighed, looking relieved. "Well, if that's all. . ." he turned back to the hallway, starting to move towards it.

"Wait," Piper stopped him. "Why did you come in here?"

He shrugged. "Just wandering, I guess. I'll take the day shift for watch, just give me a couple minutes."

"Make sure you tell that to Leo."

An emotion flickered across his face, but before Piper could determine what it was, it disappeared. Percy nodded, then walked back down the hallway.

Jason looked over at her. "What was that about?"

Piper shook her head, mystified. "A lot has happened to him in the past couple months. Maybe he finally cracked."

Jason smiled. "I think he cracked already, a few days ago."

"Maybe he has different stages, or something."

"So he's being cracked multiple times?" They both grinned at the same time, but Piper shook her head again. "What are we even talking about?"

Jason laughed. "No idea." He seemed overly happy that they could still joke around.

She looked around the room again, and she still couldn't see what was going on at the camp, though the scene had become noticeably brighter.

"About fifteen more minutes and we'll know what's going on back home," she whispered, not taking her eyes off the walls.

She saw Jason nod out of the corner of her eye.

Piper's heart started racing. In a few minutes they would know if a war had started. Whether or not the Romans were there.

Jason took her hand and she looked over at him. He smiled at her. "You're cute when you're nervous."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not very cute when you try to take charge. Key word: try." He made a fake pouty face. "Or trying to pout," she added.

"Not as good as Percy?"

"Not even close."

Jason laughed. "So when _do_ I look 'cute'?" He put air quotations around the word.

"Hmm. . ." Piper acted like she was deep in thought. She waited for a couple of seconds. Jason's face fell into a frown.

"You really can't think of any time?" He asked. He couldn't keep the grin off his face, and neither could she. "How about now?" he asked, leaning in for a kiss.

Piper smiled and leaned in too. The arguing was over. For now.

Piper pulled back first. "You really do know how to get me to relent, don't you Sparky?"

He grinned again, this time at the nickname. "I guess you could say that."

Piper rolled her eyes yet again. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever fell for you."

"If you remember, I was the one who saved you _from _falling."

Piper groaned at the bad pun.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Maybe I wouldn't have saved you if it meant I couldn't joke about it," he said sarcastically.

Piper shook her head. "Well maybe-" she cut off herself.

She saw Jason study her out of the corner of her eye, and then try to follow her look. He froze too.

They both stared at the walls in confusion. Neither of them were expecting _that_.

* * *

**And CLIFFHANGER! So what do you think they saw? I already have my idea, but you can always comment and maybe change it. . . I will give you credit if you give me an idea. But I have the next chapters planned out.**

**Leo**

**Percy **

**Calypso**

**Then maybe Jason or Annabeth. I have no ideas for Annabeth at this point, but Jason's will be what's going on at camp. Maybe Annabeth will walk in on that. . . ? I don't know, so comment!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-teamleo4 (ever or the win, which is better? I guess you can comment on that also. . . just comment!)**


End file.
